Whats with love!
by purpleface14
Summary: its Sakuras and the gangs last year of high school.. but its not your average last year... highschool story with romance,action,humor and drama...sasusaku,hinanaru,shikaino,tentenneji...way better than thesummary
1. Camp trouble

**What's with love?**

**Author corner: okay so here it is! The story that I promised you guys. So yeah its basically a Sakura and Sasuke story… but that doesn't mean that's all the couples we also have Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, and Neji and Tenten. There is going to be a bit of ooc in this story but then again when doesn't my stories have ooc so anyway I promise you will like it. And this story is not your regular love story… I think? Uh anyway here you go!**

**Legend:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Oh yeah and their all 16 and 17 so yeah….**

**disclaimer:i do not own naruto**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 1:** **prolong type thing (camp trouble)**

It was a nice summer Morning, the sun was shining the birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom, the girl was chasing the boy… wait what? Oh yes you read right, this girl hand long natural bubble gum pink hair that stopped midway on her back. She was wearing a yellow old navy shirt, a pair of jeans shorts and flip flops, who was this girl you ask? Well no other than Sakura Haruno.

"Aaah! Give it back." She shouted.

"You have to catch me first." The boy laughed. And if you have not already figured this out this boy could only be the one the only Sasuke Uchiha. Said boy had the darkest black hair that was some what spiked and was wearing a white shirt and baggy Khaki shorts with a pair of white tennis.

"I'm going to murder you when I catch you!" Sakura yelled running a bit faster.

"Is that a threat." Smirked Sasuke.

And as if on cue Sakura tripped on a stone causing her to land on top of Sasuke. Now both Sasuke and Sakura were in late teens, and you may be wondering why they were at a camp. Well they were counselors and it was their last year. Sakura pushed her self up a bit.

"Give it back Sasuke." Sakura said not realizing how they were positioned.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura smirked. "Or this." With that said she sat on him putting all her pressure on him.

"Okay, take it." He said gasping for air.

"Finally." She sighed getting up.

"Boy your heavy." He said

"No I'm not." Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

Sasuke pushed himself from off the ground. "You better put that away before I do something with it." He said smirking.

"What ever, your such a perverted jerk." She said blushing slightly.

"Ouch that hurt." He said playfully clutching his heart. He moved his hands into his pocket. He took a step towards her.

"Hey Sakura…" he said

"Yeah wh-"Sakura started but was cut off by water being squirted on her face. "You jerk; I'm going to kill you." She said now running after Sasuke.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed. Yup Sasuke squirted Sakura with a water gun.

**------------------------------**

**-10 minutes later-**

"Auugh! That stupid jerk." Sakura said walking into the cabin.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked a girl who had blonde hair which was fixed in a high ponytail; she wore a pink skirt and black tank top with black tennis.

"What's the matter!, do you really want to know what's the matter Ino?" Sakura Asked/yelled.

"Well yeah." Ino answered back putting clothes into a bag.

"Well that jerk came into the cabin and stole my bra." Sakura started but was cut off.

"Here we go again." Said two girls. Who had finished packing their bags. One girl had purple blackish hair that stopped at her neck, she was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'not as innocent as I look' and a white skirt with flip flops, her name was Hinata Hyuuga. The other girl whose name was Tenten Takashi, wore a brown shirt and white Capri's with brown tennis and her hair was fixed into to two low pigtails.

Sakura looked at the two of them." What's that suppose to mean? Anyway like I was saying he took my bra! And now I have to burn it." She said angrily.

**00**

-**Boys cabin-**

"So did you get it," asked a blond boy who wore a black shirt with the picture of ramen on it, And a pair of blue baggy jeans shorts and black sneakers.

"Well I had it but she caught me." Sasuke said talking to Naruto.

"How she get it?" Asked Shikamaru, this boy was a brunette whose hair was always in a high ponytail. He wore a red shirt with white basketball pants and white tennis.

"Well ah you see she sat on me." Sasuke said rubbing the back of her neck. Naruto started to laugh.

"Well did you kiss her?" asked Neji. He hand long chocolate hair that always was tied at the bottom and wore a green t-shirt with khaki shorts and green and white tennis.

"I was going to but then my hands took over and I squirted her with my water gun. She chased me and after a while she caught me then slapped me. He told them.

**-Girls cabin-**

"You slapped him!" the girls said amazed.

"Well yeah, he had it coming to him." Sakura said with a shrugged and continue to pack.

**-Boys cabin-**

"You idiot, you were suppose to kiss her not get slapped." Said Naruto

"Tch whatever." Sasuke said.

"Couldn't you just follow the plan?" Neji said.

"Well I did…Until I used the water gun." Sauske said.

"Guys, it's time to go." Shikamaru told them. With that said the boys picked up their stuff and went to the front of the camp.

**-Girls cabin-**

"You know what Sakura, I think he likes you." Hinata said.

"He who?" asked Sakura

"Sasuke!" Tenten said.

"Hell no, he always making me mad why would he like me?" she asked.

"Because…"Hinata started.

"Hey girls it's time to go." Ino said. they picked up their bags and walked to the front of the camp.

**00**

**-----------------------------**

**-In front of the camp-**

"Hey Sasuke look who it is." Neji said pointing to Sakura.

'She gets hotter every time I see her.' Sasuke thought.

**00**

"I can't believe that Neji changed so much, he's so cu- no wait sexy now." Tenten said in fan girl mode.

"And I can't believe you didn't make a move on him, you two make such a cute couple." Sakura said.

"Shh he's coming this way." Tenten said.

"Hey." Neji said in a deep voice.

"Hey." Tenten said blushing madly looking at the ground. Neji walked off.

"You're so retarded why you didn't look at him." Sakura said hitting her arm playfully.

"I couldn't." Tenten said.

"Look whose calling who retarded." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke would you just shut up" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

**00**

'Beep beep' honked a car horn.

"Well guys I got to go that's my mom. Bye." Sakura said getting into the car.

"No bye for me… Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said smirking.

"Psh in your dreams" she said.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yea-… Oh my God Sasuke I'm going to kill you." She said opening he car door.

"Sakura get back here." Ms. Haruno said

"You're lucky Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura." He said with a smile and blew her a kiss.

"Idiot." She whispered to her self blushing all the way home.

**-----------------------------------**

**Author corner: well that's chapter one hope you liked it… I don't know how I would be updating seeing as its Christmas and all but yea I'll do my best this will be a long story so yeah its not short. Hoped you liked it plz review.**


	2. Party and other things

**Chapter2- Party & other things?**

**Author corner: Ok so far so good.. I got like 5 reviews and I just wanted to post this chapter up fast.. Thanks for the favs and alert list.. keep 'em coming! On with the story.**

**disclaimer: yup still dont own it.**

**----------------------------------------**

****

"So are you coming or what?" Tenten said on the end of the telephone.

"Of course! I'm just wondering why I didn't now about this party until now." Sakura answered.

"Because I forgot… anyways Ino and Hinata are over at my house, you want us to pick you up so we can go shopping?" Asked Tenten.

"Sure." Said Sakura and hung up.

**00**

**-45 minutes later-**

I can't believe that schools opening next week." Hinata said trying on a pair of faded jeans.

"Yeah me neither." Ino said looking through the shirt rack.

"Summer went to fast." Tenten said paying for her clothes.

**-2 hours later-**

Every one had just finished shopping and had dropped Sakura home. She walked up stairs and took a shower. Twenty minutes had passed; she had already fixed her make up and hair. She put on her clothes and got the keys to her Kia jeep. She told her mother bye and head outside.

**-35 minutes later, Tenten and Shikamaru's house.-**

For all of you who are wondering, Tenten was shikamaru's adopted sister. The Nara's had adopted her two years ago and Tenten decided to keep her last name.

"Sakura you look great." Ino said smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura said. She was wearing and purple halter top with a white jean jacket and matching white throw back skirt and purple flip flops. Her hair was in a bun with curls in the back. "You look nice to." She said with a smile. Ino was wearing a gray baby doll shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse, her hair was in one as usual.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked, so far she hand only seen Tenten who was talking with a couple of people and Shikamaru who was sitting on the couch talking with Neji and Naruto who was pigging out on the snacks.

"In the back, their playing seven minutes in heaven." Ino said pulling her towards the circle.

"Don't you think that's a little childish?" asked Sakura.

"Oh come on we're young." Ino said.

**00**

The bottle was spinning now and it landed on Sakura. She looked up at the spinner, who just happened to be a muscular brunette looking boy he was wearing a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh look our little Sakura is growing up; she's getting her first kiss." Said a oh so familiar voice. A few people could be heard laughing.

"For your information, this is not my first kiss." She lied. A couple of 'ooohhhs' and 'she told you' could be heard.

**-Sasuke's point of view-**

I really don't know why I said that, I'm such an idiot. But all I knew was when she said that this wasn't going to be her first kiss I felt sort of hurt. Now their walking into the closet, I want to kill that boy for holding her hand and dragging her in there. If she lied or told the truth, all I knew was I wanted to be her first kiss. Shit this is taking to long. Oh wait their walking out of the closet now, I can feel my self balling my fist, I'm ready to pounce on him, like a tiger pouncing on a piece of meat and the reason for this. She's blushing which meant one thing she enjoyed it.

**-End Sasuke's point of view-**

**00**

**-Sakura's point of view-**

Sasuke makes me so mad, embarrassing me like that. I was a little shock when I felt some ones hand on mine, but it was just the boy I was suppose to kiss. He pulled me into the closet, wow its dark in here.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"Mark." He said right before he kissed me. It was the best kiss ever… I think, well because this was my first kiss and all. Dang this boy could kiss he wasn't going to rough or to easy it like he knows that's this is my first kiss and he wanted to be perfect. We walked out the closet, and the first thing I see is Sasuke, he looked as if he was ready to kill but I just thought that was because he was weird. At this point the game was over and every one went to dance.

**-End Sakura's point of view-**

**------------------------**

"Hey Sakura come dance with us." Hinata said waving so Sakura could see her.

"Ah no thanks you know I don't dance" Sakura said after she drank some punch. "Any way I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura told Hinata.

-**3 minutes later-**

Sakura had finished her business and was waking down the hallway when all of a sudden some one grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to get out of the person's grasped.

"I need to ask you something." Said a familiar voice pulling her into a room.

"Sasuke! I have no time for your pranks." She said heading to the door.

"Look this is no prank, I really have to ask you something." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay you have five minutes." She said now sitting n the bed.

"Just answer me this, Why'd you kiss him?" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Kiss who?" Sakura asked.

"That guy in the closet." He said

"Oh you mean Mark." She said with a smirk.

"Yes Mark." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God!" Sakura shrieked.

"What?" Sasuke ask raising an eyebrow.

"You're jealous." She stated.

"No…" he pouted.

"So why'd you ask." She said

"Because I lik- I mean I just want to know!" he shouted.

"Calm down if you must know I kissed him because it was a game," she stated.

"But I was suppose to be you first kiss…" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked looking at him. 'Did he just say what I thought he said.' she thought with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Ah nothing, just forget we ever had this conversation." He said walking out of the room.

Leaving a confused, stunned and blushing Sakura in the room.

**--------------------------**

**Author corner: well theirs chapter two for you hoped you liked it…in the next chapter school will begin for them so yeah.. plz review.**


	3. Chat room and school trouble

**Chapter 3-chatroom and school trouble**

**Author corner: lol I got writing mania.. and you ppl should be really happy for that.. seriously I cant stop my self. any way I don't have anything more to say so here it is chapter 3!**

**disclaimer: dont own**

**-----------------------------------**

**X0X cutepigletX0X-hey girl what's up.**

**) pink petals (- Can't wait for school to open!**

**+Shy one+ -has just signed in**

**+Shy one+ -hey what you guys talking bout.**

**) pink petals( - school we're so excited I mean we're finally sophomores. Isn't that cool.**

**X0X cutepigletX0X- I bet I know why your happy Sakura.**

**) pink petals (- And why is that?**

**X0X cutepigletX0X- Your happy cause now you can see Sasuke.**

**+Shy one+ - lol**

**) pink petals (- You guys I don't like Sasuke.**

**X0X cutepigletX0X- Yeah right... after what happened at Tenten and shikamaru's party, I saw Sasuke walk out the room then you came out afterwards blushing.**

**+ Shy one+ - Omg were you guys making out.**

**) pink petals (- Hell no! I would never kiss that jerk.**

**+ Shy one+ - So what were youu guys doing?**

**00**

'knock knock'

"Sakura get off the computer you have school in the morning." Shouted Ms. Haruno.

"Okay mom" Sakura said.

**00**

**)pink petals( -look you guys u g2g. ttyl later.**

**+ Shy one+ - bye.**

**X0X cutepigletX0X- bye.**

**----------------------------------**

The next morning had arrived rather fast and our pink haired friend could be seen in her bedroom still sleeping.

'Beep beep" rang Sakura's Alarm clock.

"Sakura get up you're going to be late for school." Sakura's mother said.

"Ugh… I'm up, I'm up." Sakura said stretching.

**-45 minutes later-**

Checking her self in the mirror. "Perfect" she whispered. Sakura had to admit she liked her school uniform it was a plaid pleated skirt with the colors black, red and white. And the shirts were color shirts either black or red with the school crest on the left corner it had the letters F.H.S, which stand for Florida high school. The boys had to wear black pants with a red or black button shirt to. She decided to wear her black shirt today and her locket, her school also allowed them to wear jewelry. Running downstairs, because she was now late. "Shoot." She said her mom had already left for work, so she had to walk to school.

**00**

'Oh gosh I'm so going to be late' she thought. "What the … oh great rain." She said with a groan. At this point she was three minutes away from her school. 'Maybe I can still make it.' She thought until…

'**Splash!'**

"Oh my gosh, you idiot how could you." With out saying a word the car drove and Sakura was left soaking wet.

**-8:45am school begins-**

"Sakura!" someone shouted; it was Ino. "Why are you all wet?" the blonde asked.

"Ugh long story." Sakura said in disgust, walking to her desk.

"Sakura did you forget to dry off or something, you're all wet." Sasuke said.

"Good morning students." Said the teacher; Iruka Umino.

"Good morning Mr. Umino." The students answered back.

"Sasuke would you shut up, I'm already having a bad day with out seeing you." Sakura said.

"Aw come on you know you missed me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"In you dreams." She said turning her face.

"Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haruno do you two love birds have something to share with the class." Iruka said from behind Sasuke, who was still facing Sakura.

Sakura turned her face and looked up at the teacher. "Mr. Umino, I would just like to say that I am not in love with this jerk and I am so sor-" her words were cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. In that moment the whole class gave a gasp.

"You talk way too much." Sasuke said as they separated. Sakura sat there wide eyed blushing madly.

"That's it!" Iruka yelled, causing the class to look at him. "Since you two can't seem to get enough of each other, you can now have a two hour detention together. Today"

"What!" Sakura said coming out of her shock. Only to hear Sasuke mumble something.

'I can't believe he kissed me, what am I thinking I don't actually like him do I?' She thought.

"Psst… Sakura" Sakura turned around to see it was Ino. "Are you okay, Sakura…Sakura?" asked Ino now getting annoyed.

"Hmm…What did you say?" Sakura asked. 'Was the thing at the party what I thought he said.' she thought.

"I said are you okay?" Ino repeated.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Ms. Haruno will you pleas stop talking." Iruka said.

"Yes sir." She answered turning around.

Classes went by pretty fast and before they knew it the day was almost over.

**00**

-**briiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg-** the bell rang.

"Ugh finally Math was taking forever to end." Ino said walking out the class.

"Guys wait up." Shouted Tenten

"Hey, Where have you guys been?" asked Sakura

"Oh we have Honor math instead of regular math." explained Hinata

"But at least we still have lunch together." The girls said in union.

-**10 minutes later-**

After they all got their lunches they found a Table and sat down.

"So Sakura is it true about what I heard about you and Sasuke, you know him kissing you." Tenten asked with a smile on her face.

"How'd you know about that?" Sakura asked

"I got a text from Ino." Tenten said.

"Ino how could you." Sakura said some what angry.

"What do you mean sakura?" Hinata said. "You didn't think you could have kept this a secret did you I mean; only one of the cutest and popular boy had kissed you." She said biting her sandwich.

"Don't forget he's a jerk to." Sakura added. The all started laughing

"You know you're pretty lucky every girl wished they were you this morning." Ino said.

"Yeah what ever." Sakura mumbled.

**00**

'**brrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggg'**

The bell rang and it was now time for their last class; P.E. As they walked into the changing room a girl came up to Sakura and asked if she and Sasuke were dating.

"With that jerk…hell no!" Sakura replied. After that incident the girls all got changed.

"Alright Maggots listen up I will be teaching the girls P.E. this year, and Gai will be teaching the boys." Anko said ,Grumbling could be heard.

"Okay youthful boys we'll be playing Basketball today." Gai Said with that the boys went to the courts.

"Girls five laps now!" Anko said blowing her whistle.

They girl walked onto the tracks and began their laps.

"Oh wow Sakura would you just look at Neji." Tenten said blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Oh I see..." she said looking at the boys playing basketball. It was shirts vs. skins and Neji along with Sasuke was on the skins team. 'Is it me or is Sasuke ... no! Bad girl bad, stop thinking of Sasuke.' She scolded her self.

"Sakura you better hurry up before Anko gives you detention." Hinata said before passing Sakura.

At this point Sakura felt something hit her foot; she looked down to see Sasuke picking up a ball.

"Like what you see." Sasuke murmured in her ear, causing Sakura to turn red like a tomato.

"Ah, I-I have t-to go." Sakura stammered and ran off to catch up with Tenten. Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

**----------------------------**

'**brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggg'** Rang the school final bell

"Finally school out." Hinata said.

"And to think it was only the first day." Said Ino.

"Well school out for you guys, don't forget I have detention." Sakura said

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot." Tenten said.

"Well bye guys" Sakura said sadly

The girls told her bye." Don't look so sad Sakura at least you got detention with a cute guy." Ino said.

'I guess their right.' sakura thought.

"What ever..." she said before walking back inside.

**Author corner: well that's chapter three.. and plz review seriously. Next chapter is detention and other things.. lol don't worry you'll figure it out so yeah … see you soon.**

**-purpleface14**


	4. Detention and date not a date

**Chapter 4: detention and a date?**

**Author corner: I realize that this story may seem a bit normal at this point. But trust me it isn't I thrown in a couple of twist in their.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I still don't own the dang thing.**

**---------------------------**

Sakura walked down the lonely hall way some what scared, I mean who wouldn't be a girl like her never got detention and she didn't know what to expect. She reached the door and looked at it with a gulp.

'Oh boy detention, this is no place for a girl like me.' Sakura thought as she placed her hand on the knob.

"Uh what's taking so long?" Sasuke said from behind her. Sakura mumbled something along the lines as "stupid jerk." And "giving people hard attacks at young age." Before opening the door. Sakura looked around the room; it was empty she guessed only her and Sasuke would be having detention today. The two teens walked up to the desk and gave the teacher, who just so happened to be Kakashi their slips. Kakashi looked up from his favorite book.

"Ah the two love birds I presume, take a seat." He said before looking back down at his is book. A couple of minutes had passed.

'Aw jeez the books over' thought Kakashi disappointed. He looked at the two teens Sakura was banging her head on the table, he guessed it was because of the quietness and Sasuke was drifting off into sleep. He shrugged he guess it would be okay.

"Ahem, I uh have very important business to take care of so you two don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He said before closing the door.

**-Outside-**

'Now to get me a new book' he thought with a perverted grin.

**-Back inside-**

"You know I hate you right, this is your fault." Sakura said lifting her head from the table.

"Right... so if you hate me then why were you blushing when I kissed you." He said with a smirk.

-**Flash back-**

_Sakura turned her face and looked up at the teacher. "Mr. Umino, I would just like to say that I am not in love with this jerk and I am so sor-" her words were cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers._

_-Inside sakura mind-_

'_What's going on, why do I feel like this, its only Sasuke.'_

_-__Outside Sakura mind-_

"_You talk way too much." Sasuke said as they separated. Sakura sat there wide eyed blushing madly._

**-End flash back-**

"Oh you thought I liked that, well just so you know I was only red because I was embarrassed." Sakura said lying

"Well then we will have to fix that." Sasuke said walking towards her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke bend down coming face to face with Sakura.

"S-Sasuke what are y-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because Sasuke put a finger on her lip.

"Well you said you were red from embarrassment, I want you to be red from my kiss, I want you to admit that you liked it." He said with a placing his hands so he cupped Sakura face...

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura said in a whisper. "I-I" she stammered moving her face forward.

"Yes you what Sakura." He said waiting for her answer. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Sakura licked her lips seductively, Sasuke saw this and grinned.

"I-I still think you're a jerk!" she whispered upon his lips and with that she kicked him, and in a place boys do not want to be kicked. Sasuke fell back in pain.

"What the frig Sakura." He said rolling on the floor cupping his family jewels.

"Serves you right." She said sticking out her tongue. Sasuke got up from the floor.

"You're so paying for this." He said pointing to his jewels.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Run" Sasuke said

Sakura shot up out of her head and began running around the class, Sasuke right behind her.

**00**

**- 30 minutes later-**

The class room was now destroyed books were on the ground, and tables were turned, both teens were panting heavily. They had been playing cat and mouse for thirty minutes straight. Some how in all that mess Sasuke ended up tripping and landed right on top of Sakura.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"Uh yeah..." she said Sasuke put out a hand which sakura accepted, he pulled her up with force so their bodies was touching. Sakura blushed but that blushed turned into a twitch.

"Sasuke! You pervert." She screamed.

-squeeze- Sasuke back away "Think of it as pay back" he said longing out his tongue and giving her the piece sign.

'How dare he squeeze my ass.' She thought angrily.

'She has a nice ass' Sasuke thought with a smile.

-1 hour later-

Kakashi came in whistling happy that he got a new book. "Okay you two, detention is over." He said reading his book once more.

**00**

**-Outside-**

"Aw man why does it have to rain, now how am I going to get home." Sakura said to herself.

'Beep beep' honked a car. "Hey need a ride?" Shouted someone

Sakura spotted a black Linkin navigator and was surprise to see it was Sasuke.

"You! It was you who splashed me." she shouted

"Uh yeah I didn't mention that earlier, sorry." He said. "So you want a ride or what?" he said.

"Uh sure." She said opening the door. "Nice car." She said.

"Thanks…Uh do you want to get something to eat." He asked.

"This isn't a date is it?" she asked.

"No this is just my way of saying I'm sorry… you know for splashing you, kissing you, squeezing your ass." He said

"Oh okay." She said with alight blush.

**00**

**-15 minutes later-**

"Hey Sasuke what's up." Said Naruto.

"Yo Naruto"

"So who you here with?" Naruto asked

"Sakura" Sasuke answered.

"What you mean she actually went on a date with you." Naruto said surprised.

"Well it's not actually a date, but it's apart of my plan." Sasuke said

"Oh right the plan." Naruto said nodding,

"Now get lost she coming." Sasuke said in a hurry.

"Hey wasn't that Naruto?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"Yeah" Sasuke said biting into his burger. Sakura shrugged and ate a fry.

While they ate they talked about random stuff their classes, what they thought this year would be like. When Sasuke started flirting with random girls, Sakura would get mad she didn't now why but none the less she would throw a fry at Sasuke to remind him she was still there. Then boys tried to flirt with Sakura, she blushed at the comments they gave her, one gave her his number Sasuke saw this and ripped the paper up and told the guy to get lost. Both he and sakura got into an argument but then they laughed because they didn't even know what they were fighting for. So all in all they had a nice time.

**00**

**-2 hours later-**

"Oh my gosh!" Yell sakura

"What?" asked Sasuke

"My mom's going to kill me; I was suppose to be home an hour ago." Sakura explained.

"So you have to go home." Sasuke said slightly disappointed

"Well yeah I totally forgot." She said

"Hmmm…" Sasuke thought. 'Maybe she had fun.'

"Don't hmmm me, I need to get home." Sakura said

"Okay calm down, lets go." Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

**00**

-**A few minutes later-**

"So you forgot you had to be home before your mom…" Sasuke said.

"Well yeah I guess I did." She mumbled

"So does that mean you had fun?" Sasuke said slyly.

'Have fun, I had a wonderful time.' She thought. "Well um….. Oh here's my stop he he thanks for the ride." She said getting out of the car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said

"Whatever" shouted Sakura from her doorstep.

**00**

**-Inside sakura home-**

"Where have you been!" shouted Ms. Haruno.

"Uh well you s-see I was" Sakura stammered

"You were where Sakura." Her mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well first I was at detention then I got something to eat." Sakura said.

"Well why didn't you call?" her mother ask

"I forgot" sakura stated.

"Sakura I really don't want you being late and getting detention." her mother explained.

"Okay I won't." Sakura said

"You almost scared me to death."

"I'm sorry mom it won't happen again." Sakura said

**----------------------------------**

**Author corner: well that's chapter four.. hope you enjoyed, so they went on a date not a date type thing.. yup next chapter more sparks will fly yup yup… plz review and that's it.**

**-purpleface14**


	5. why are you here?

**Chapter 5: Why are you here?**

**Author corner: hey guys I'm back…. Lol sorry I couldn't update faster cause you see what had happen was I got sick and I felt horrible, but I'm back now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Where is it" Said Sakura from underneath a pile of clothes. "I thought I had it." She mumbled.

'**Knock knock'**

"Sakura could you get the door." Her mother said.

"Okay mom" she said walking down the stairs, opening the door she was shocked to see it was Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Were the words flying out her mouth, obviously still shock.

"Is that any way to greet someone in the morning? Sasuke said leaning on the door frame. Sakura folded her arms.

"Fine be that way… I just thought you would want to be nice to the guy who found this." He said holding up a locket.

"Oh my gosh you found it." Sakura said about to jump on him but stopped herself. "Wait… you could have given me this at school." She said looking at her slightly damaged locket.

"I didn't come here just to give you the locket." He said.

"So what'd you come here for?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well me being the nice guy that I am." Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "I heard it was going to rain and I came here to ask you if you wanted a ride. He mumbled the last part with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Sure I'd like a ride, just wait right here I have to get my bag." She said running up stairs. Sasuke took this time and watched sakura.

'Just two more steps… and I can see' he thought until something blocked his view. His vision was blocked with red.

"Good morning… who may you be?" Ms. Haruno said with a smile. Sasuke backed up a bit and blinked twice. 'Whoa Sakura looks just like he mom.' He thought looking at the red headed woman who also had light green eyes she was also average height and was still in shape.

"Uh I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Ms. Haruno smile got bigger. "Please come in." she said.

"I don't think Sakura would like that, she said to stay here." He answered.

"Oh nonsense this is my house now come in." she said dragging the boy inside.

**-----------------------------------**

**-3 minutes later-**

From a distance Sakura heard her mom talking to someone, she ran downstairs to see Sasuke in her house talking to her mom. Not knowing what her mom was capable of doing while she wasn't there, Sakura panic.

"Bye mom we got to go, Sasuke's giving me a ride to school is that okay?" Sakura asked pulling Sasuke outside.

"Sure, you two drive safe." Ms. Haruno said.

"See Ya Ms. Haruno." Sasuke said driving off.

**00**

"So… what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"What was what about?" Sasuke said acting innocent.

"You talking to my mom, what were you laughing about?" Sakura said getting annoyed.

"Oh nothing, by the way cute baby pictures." Sasuke said.

'She didn't, she couldn't, she wouldn't.' Sakura thought.

"Oh and I really like the one with you on the…" Sauske said not being able to finish.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino

"Uh thanks for the ride…See Ya in class." Sakura said. 'Did I just say that?'

"Okay see you in class." He said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you came out of Sasuke's car." Ino said

"Ino it isn't a big deal... he only gave me this ride because he said it was going to rain." Sakura informed.

"But it didn't rain." Ino pointed out. "So that makes it a big deal." Ino said skipping of to class.

**-In class-**

"Hey guys." The girls heard Tenten said.

"Hey" the girls said sitting down.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's helping Naruto with math homework." Tenten said looking at the two teens in the back.

-**With Hinata and Naruto-**

"Okay Naruto to find the sum of the interior angles of a polygon all you have to do is subtract the number of sides by 2 and times it by 180." Hinata explained.

"Uh huh" Naruto said staring at her.

"Okay so give it a try." Hinata said.

"Uh huh" Naruto said. Hinata giggled. "Uh hu- wait why are you laughing?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's nothing" she said. "So ready to give that problem a try" She said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'She's so cute' he thought.

"Naruto" Hinata said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah the math problem." He said looking at the paper. "Uh Hinata… what is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata sighed explaining it all over again.

"Oh I see!" Naruto said. "The answers 250 right?" he asked.

"Yes that right." Hinata said. A student knocked into the desk causing the book and pens to fall unto the floor.

"I'll get it." The two teens said.

"No its okay I got it." Naruto said.

"No I got it" Hinata said.

They both looked at each other; their noses touching. A blush spread along each of their faces. Naruto tucked the lose strand behind Hinata's ear, he moved his finger under her chin. Naruto catching himself before he did anything rational moved his hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said getting up. Hinata got up also and shook her head in understanding. 'w-what just happened?'

**00**

**-Back to the girls-**

"Did they just have a moment?" Tenten asked.

"Yes they did…wasn't that the cutest." Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah before I forget… guess how Sakura got here." Ino said.

"Did she fly?" Tenten said with sarcasm

"No idiot she came here in Sasuke's car." Ino said.

"Oh... so what shikamaru told me was true." Tenten mumbled.

A shadow formed over Sakura, she turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Hey you left this in my car." He said slyly handing her a book.

"Thanks" she said blushing slightly. Sasuke smirked and walked to his friends.

"Sakura he totally has a thing for you. Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So what did Shikamaru tell you?" She asked.

"Well Shikamaru told me that after detention you and Sasuke had something to eat, and he gave you a ride home.

"How did he know about that?" Sakura asked

"I think he heard it from Naruto." Tenten said with a shrug.

**00**

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Well we only have a few minutes left so continue with your studies." Said Kakashi the class went back to talking.

"So Sasuke what's up with you and Sakura." asked Neji

"There's nothing up with up, where just friends." Sasuke said leaning on the chair.

"But Naruto said you had a date with her." Stated Neji

"Nah… it wasn't a date, I don't even think she likes me." Sasuke said.

"Well if she doesn't like you then why is she staring?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked across the room and sure enough Sakura was looking at him. He smirked and blew her a kiss causing the girl to turn as pink as her hair.

'**briiiiiiinnnnnnggg'**

**---------------------------**

The day went on pretty fast and before they knew it was now lunch.

"Hey Ino look at what I just found in the book Sasuke returned to me." Sakura said.

"What's that?" Hinata asked as she and Tenten came with their lunches.

"Here you guys read it." sakura said resting a piece of paper onto the table.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know this is lame and all, _

_But would you like to go out with me. _

_Saturday, if you do find this note_

_Answer me back._

_-Sasuke _

Tenten did a low whistle. "So you going?" she asked.

'**bbbbbrrrrriiiiiiinnnggggg'**

"Uh I don't know…See Ya guys I have study hall." Sakura said rushing off in confusion.

"Don't we all have study hall now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but I don't think she can believe what just happened." Ino said.

"But I thought she didn't like Sasuke like that." Said Hinata

"Oh please Hinata are you that blind, everyone knows she likes Sasuke, from the way she acts in front of him. She may not say she doesn't like him but that just to cover her true feelings. Geese get with the program. Shouted Tenten.

**00**

-**In study hall-**

While in study hall, Sakura wasn't doing much studying but she did have something on her mind.

'This can't be true can it I cant like him, he couldn't like me could he? This has to be a trick or something. Oh… but he's so damn sexy. What should I do' she thought.

**-----------------------------**

**Author corner: well that's chapter five … this is ya'll Christmas present lol… you can give me reviews as gifts. So next chapter.. will she go on the date or what.. who knows?... wait I know. Any way plz review. Till next time**

**-purpleface14.**


	6. love is in the airwith me and you

**Chapter 6: Love is in the air… with me and you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Author corner: Happy new year!,,, sorry I didn't update like I wanted to. Yeah I had a family thing.. nothing bad. Any way here's the chapter its extra long!.**

**----------------------------------**

Sakura went home straight after school… she ran upstairs and went into her room. 'What should I do?' she thought. She sat on the bed and stared at the phone. 'I mean I like him… and he should like me right.' Her hand went up to her lips. 'And what if I heard right at the party…and he did kiss me.' She thought with a sigh. 'Okay I'm going to do this!' she thought picking up the phone.

'**Ring….ring…...ring'**

"Hello" a deep male voice said answering the phone.

Sakura heart skipped a beat. 'What should I say' she thought.

"Hello?!" shouted an annoyed voice.

"Oh… um can I s-speak to Sasuke please?" Sakura asked

"This is Sasuke."

"Oh, hi Sasuke it's me…Sakura."

"Hey Sakura what's up."

"Nothing much…Look I found the note you left in my book"

On the other side of the phone Sasuke's heart skipped a beat...as his eyes widened.

"Y-you found that?" he asked.

"Yeah… and-"

"And…" Sasuke said on the edge of his bed.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

"For real, okay I'll pick you up at Saturday at eight."

"Okay." Sakura said with a smile.

"Bye" the two teen s said and hung up.

**-With Sasuke-**

As soon as he hung up with Sakura, he jumped off his bed and started a little victory dance; which included the cabbage patch and the running man while chanting 'I got a date with Sakura.' over and over again.

**00**

**-Back with Sakura-**

Now jumping on her bed like a kindergartener, who just eaten a ton of sugar. "Ow" She said now on the floor.

"Sakura dear…are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah mom…Uh mom can I go out Saturday with Sasuke?" Sakura asked hoping her mother would say yes. Hearing those words come out of her daughter's mouth Sakiyo (Sakura's mother I gave her that name) smiled, because for the past years her daughter had been asked out countless times and had always turned down the boy. So she fired this boy had to be special.

"Sure dear, just remember your curfew is at eleven thirty."

Sakura smiled and quickly picked up the phone.

'**Ring…ring…ring'**

"Hello, hey Ino hold on, I want all y'all here.' Sakura said clicking in Tenten and Hinata.

"Okay guys guess what happened." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino and Hinata asked.

"I know… you said yes to the date with Sasuke." Tenten said

"How'd you know that?" Sakura asked

"Oh my gosh so you really said yes!" Ino said

"I heard it from Shikamaru." Tenten explained.

"Wow news gets around fast." Sakura said.

"So do you have an outfit?" Hinata asked.

"Or are we going shopping?" Ino asked

"Well I was hoping we could go shopping." Sakura said.

"Sure girl that's why we're here." Ino said.

"Okay guys… I got to go so we'll go shopping after school tomorrow. Bye." And with that Sakura hung up.

**---------------------------**

**-The next day after school (Friday) –**

"Hey guys, where's Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't she tell you, she said she forgot she had something planned for today." Answered Tenten

"Oh…" sakura said

"Well what are we waiting for lets go shopping." Hinata said. They all got into Tenten's car and drove off.

**-1 hour later-**

The girls walked into a store name dots.

"So what should I wear jeans or skirt?" sakura asked.

"Skirt" her two friends answered

"How 'bout this top" Tenten said holding up a top.

"Check out these wedge shoes." Hinata said.

"Thanks guys this outfit is so cute." Sakura said

"Okay now how about some accessories." Hinata said.

The girls continued to shop for about two more hours and finally left.

"Hey you guys hungry?" asked Sakura

"Did you have to ask?" Tenten and Hinata said in union.

"Pizza my treat" Sakura said.

**00**

Walking down the street and turning the corner they all gasp at what they saw in the pizza parlor.

**-Inside the parlor-**

A girl's laughter could be heard. "Gee Shikamaru you're so funny." Said a girl blushing slightly, Shikamaru smirked at this and placed his hands over hers.

"Well you're not bad yourself…um you have something on your cheek." he said.

"Is it off?" the girl asked brushing her cheek.

"No, here let me get it." He said leaning over and kissed her.

**-Outside the parlor-**

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Shouted the three girls, before running into the parlor.

'_i'ma buy you a drink ooo wee  
oohh i'ma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank  
shawty what you think 'bout that  
ill be in the gray Cadillac  
we in the bed like-'_ Rang Shikamaru's cell phone.

"Hey Ino give me a sec while I answer this call, you want a refill while I'm up?" He asked. Ino shook her head yes.

**00**

"Ino how could you!" Sakura said angrily walking up to the table.

"Oh h-hi Sakura, what are you doing here." Stammered Ino

"I think I should be asking you that, you're suppose to be helping me get ready for my date.

"What do you mean suppose; I have a life to you know. Oh I know what you were thinking, you thought just because a popular boy asked you out the world revolves around you." Yelled an angry Ino

"No I di-didn't think that, I just thought-"sakura started but was cut off.

"You thought what Sakura; oh I know you thought I couldn't go on dates. Well newsflash Sakura I could and the world does not revolve around you." Ino Shouted.

"Here's your refill Ino." Shikamaru said placing his arm around her shoulder. "Hey guys"

"Thanks…" Ino said taking a sip. "Hey lets get out of here, this place is getting a bit to crowded." She said looking directly at Sakura.

"What ever you want babe" Shikamaru said kissing the top of her hair. "Bye guys." He said as they walked out.

Sakura stared in awe… she couldn't believe it. She sat down in a booth.

"Don't worry Sakura… you know Ino she just need to blow off some steam everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Hinata said, while Tenten shook her head in agreement

**--------------------------------------**

**-****Later that night-**.

Now staring at herself; from head to toe in front of a mirror "Perfect" she whispered. Sakura was wearing a red halter top with a black jeans jacket that stopped right under her chest, a black mini skirt along with black wedge heel shoes that had a red bow on the top. She was wearing silver hoop earrings and a silver chain. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a bang that was curled.

'**Ding dong'**

"Mom can you get that" Sakura said putting on lip gloss.

"Okay" Sakiyo said going to the door.

Now happier than ever Sakura quickly walked down stairs, As she walked into the living room she saw him… the guy she liked for over two years, the guys who she called names to hide her true feelings. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him. She couldn't stop looking at him. Sasuke was wearing blue jeans with a white long sleeve casual shirt and a black shirt underneath.

"You look great" Sasuke said causing Sakura to snap out of her thoughts. Sasuke pulled flowers from behind his back and gave them to Sakura.

"Thanks, these flowers look amazing let me put them in a vase." Sakura said

**-5 minutes later-**

"So where are we going?" asked Sakura

"I know a great Chinese place I was thinking we could go there." Sasuke said

"Sounds great" Sakura said smiling.

-**45 minutes later (at the restaurant)-**

"Did I tell you this already, you look great." Sasuke said breaking the silence

Sakura giggled. "Yeah you said that already but thanks for the compliment." She said blushing. A waitress came by and the dating teen ordered their meals.

A couple of minutes passed and the date was going smoothly they talked and had a couple of laughs … soon the food was placed in front of them.

"Wow Sasuke you were right this food is amazing." Sakura said.

"Yeah you should taste their Singapore noodles." Sasuke said. Sakura was eating the pepper steak and shrimp fried rice.

"You want some?" He asked putting a food amount of noodles on the fork and placing it close to her mouth.

'I can't believe this is happening' she thought. She smiled and took a bite. An old couple had walked by at that moment and complimented on how cute the couple were, causing both teens to blush.

-**1 hour later-**

Sasuke had just finished paying for the bill and they were now walking back to the car.

"Dinner was great Sasuke." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah and the dates not over yet." He answered.

"Its not" she asked

"Nope I thought we could go to the new teen club that opened." He said.

"Oh cool."

**-30 minutes later-**

Now dancing to the beat of the music, Sakura was having a great time. She never really danced in front of people but Sasuke changed all of that.

**-****Flash back-**

_Extending his hand__ "come on Sakura it'll be fun." He said_

"_No way I don't want all theses people looking at me…" she answered._

"_Just forget about those people and dance like no ones watching," he said holding her hand. _

**-End flash back-**

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by the vibration of her cell phone.

"Oh no." she said, Sasuke stop dancing and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I have to get home in the next 35 minutes or I'll be grounded." She said.

"Okay then I better get you home then." He said.

"What?" sakura said confused.

"What?" he asked?

"Well I thought you would have asked me to stay longer." She explained.

"Now why would I do that? I don't want to get you grounded." He said.

"…" Sakura stared at him blankly.

"What I meant to say was that if I don't get you home in the next thirty minutes, I won't get to ask you out next week… so we should get going." He explained.

'Did he just ask me out again?' She thought. "Okay let's go." She said

-**10 minutes later on the road-**

"You know you really shouldn't watch so much TV. Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I'm talking 'bout you back there at the club, you know not all guys are like that." He said.

"I guess you right." She said a little embarrassed. Sasuke pulled into the driveway.

**00**

"Well here you go, and we even have a couple of minutes to spare." Sasuke said walking her to the door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." She said

"I wanted to…" he answered.

"Thanks for tonight I had a really nice time tonight." She said.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm" she answered looking at him.

"I know this a little fast and we've only been on one date and all but I was wondering if you…wouldbemygirlfriend." He said mumbling the last part.

"What did you just say?" She asked a bit shocked.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I said would you be my girlfriend?"

Now staring into his onyx eyes "Sasuke I'd love to be your girlfriend"

Both teens looked into each other eyes, their faces was so close she could feel Sasuke's breath fanning her lips and before she knew it she was kissing Sasuke again, but this kiss wasn't like the kiss they had in class because this time she was kissing back! To sakura kissing Sasuke had caused the whole world to melt around them and it was only him and her who existed.

"Wow…" she whispered as their lips separated. Sasuke smirked when he noticed that her eyes were still closed obviously she still wanted more… so he did what any good boyfriend would do he cupped her face and gave her another kiss. They separated this time panting slightly.

"Well I better get going." He said before walking to his car.

"B-bye" she said giving him a little wave.

"See you on Monday." He said before driving off.

"Yeah see you…" she said touching her lips.

**00**

"Look liked some one had a good time tonight." Sakiyo said opening the door.

"Mom were you spying on me!" Sakura said embarrassed.

"What... this is something important that happened to my baby's life and I was not missing it." She said hiding the digital camera behind her back.

"I can't believe you…" Sakura said walking inside.

"So is he a good kisser?" Sakiyo said closing the door and following her daughter.

"Mom…" Sakura shrieked running up the stairs.

Sakiyo just laughed at her daughter… and printed out the picture for Sakura's baby book and placed it under the title her first boyfriend.

**------------------------------------------**

**Author**** corner: Well there you go… hoped you liked it, Yup Ino and Sakura had a fight.. and Sasuke and sakura got together yay... so please review and yeah review!**

**-purleface14**


	7. Tell us the news! and sorry

**Chapter 7: tell us the news, and sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.**

**Author corner: well I got nothing to say so…here's the next chapter!**

**----------------------------------------**

It was now Monday and the school day went rather fast, before the students knew it lunch was already here.

"Ino we saved you a seat!" Shouted Tenten from across the cafeteria

"No thanks I'm eating with Shikamaru today." Ino said

"Oh okay." Was the reply

"Hey guys." Sakura said coming to the table with her lunch.

"Hey" both Hinata and Tenten greeted.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked

"She's eating lunch with Shikamaru." Hinata informed.

"Oh." Sakura said 'I wonder if she's still mad at me.'

"So what's up with you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing much" Sakura said biting into her sandwich

"Oh please Sakura" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked confused raising an eyebrow.

"You always say nothing much, when something big happens." Tenten said.

"Well that's because nothing happened….except of the best date of my life!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Okay spill" Hinata said.

"Well we went to that Chinese restaurant... I forgot what its name but anyway they food was great and he fed me some of his dish, then after that we went to the new teen club and danced-" Sakura started.

"Wait did you just say you were dancing?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied.

"But we never seen you dance before" Hinata stated

"Well I dance now, anyway after that he took me home and asked me to be his girlfriend…" Sakura said

"And…" The two girls asked with big eyes.

"And… I said yes." Sakura finishing

At that moment the three girls began jumping and squealing, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them, they quickly sat down.

**00**

**-Boys table-**

"Dude I heard that you and Sakura hooked up." Naruto said.

"Yeah we did."

"So…do you have any tips for me, I want to ask Hinata out." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're thinking of asking Hinata out?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. "You better be gentle with my little cousin or I'll personally hunt you down." Neji said protectively.

"Don't worry I wont hurt her, besides you'll have your hands full with Tenten so you won't have time to think about me and Hinata." Naruto said with a grin.

"Shut up." Neji said.

"Dude you like Tenten, Shikamaru is totally gonna kill you." Sasuke said.

Naruto started to laugh." If you think Shikamaru gonna kill him for liking Tenten you're so wrong…you should see the way he looks at her during P.E" Naruto said.

Neji blushed. "I said shut up." He said anger boiling.

**00**

**-Ino and Shikamaru table-**

"Who do they think they are, disturbing the piece like that?" Ino said angrily

"Oh come on Ino, don't you think it's a little stupid to still be mad." Said shikamaru

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ino asked getting angrier by the second.

"No I just said you were acting stupid." Shikamaru said.

"So you were calling me stupid! You know what I can't talk to you right now. Bye Shikamaru." Ino said getting up.

"Bye…?" Shikamaru said confused.

"You weren't suppose to say anything." She shouted before walking out the door.

'Aw man why I'm such an idiot, Ino's mad at me and I didn't even do anything. This is going to be a long relationship…what a drag.' Shikamaru thought.

**-Girls table-**

"Wow Sakura I can't believe you and Sasuke are together, I knew you didn't hate him." Tenten said.

"I'm so happy for you" Stated Hinata

"Thanks guys" Sakura said with a smile.

'**bbrriiiiiiinnnggg'**

Sakura was in the middle of her Biology class and was board out of her mind.

"Sakura what is the definition of deforestation." Tsunade; the teacher asked.

"Um Deforestation is…um" Sakura hesitated she really didn't know the answer.

Tsunade gave a sigh. "Just as I thought, Ms. Haruno you got to pay attention.

'**Bbbbbrrrrriinnngggggg' **rang the final bell

**-Outside-**

'**Beep…beep' **Went the horn of Sasuke's car.

"Hey babe, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie, and you could…you know meet my family." Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"That's sound great... but not today." She said.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just want to clear my mind." She explained.

"Okay"

"Thanks your so understanding, maybe I can go to your house another time." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Alright later" he said before driving off.

**00**

Sakura decided to take a walk in the park, she saw to girls playing. 'Aw that reminds me of when Ino and I were little'

**- Flash****back-**

"_Eight, Nine, Ten__… ready or not here I come." Said a five year old Sakura, She stopped looking when she heard sniffling and ran over to the slide to find Ino crying._

"_Ino what's wrong?" Asked Sakura_

"_I-I fell –sniff- o-ff the slide." Ino told her._

"_Are you okay?" Sakura asked._

"_-Sniff- no I got a scrape." Ino sniffed showing her the cut. Sakura looked at Ino and pulled something out of her pocket._

"_There you go__, all better" she said putting a Barbie sticker on Ino's hand._

_Ino eyes widened. "Wow thanks"_

"_No problem, that's what best friends do…right." Sakura said smiling._

"_Best friends?" Ino asked confused._

"_Yeah me and you... Best friends." Sakura said helping Ino up._

_Ino smiled. "Yeah best friends for life"_

**-End Flashback-**

**00**

Being snapped out of her thoughts Sakura heard someone crying, walking over the bench she saw Ino.

"Hey." She said sitting down

"Hey" Ino said in a low tone

"Look we need to talk." They both said. They looked at each other.

"I'll go first." They said again. Ino gave a week laugh.

"Alright the thing is…" they started.

"I'm sorry" they finished before laughing.

"So why are you crying?" Sakura asked

"I don't know… I did something wrong , I blew everything out of proportion and yelled at Shikamaru…I don't even know if we're still going out" She said and started to cry again.

"Well maybe you should talk to him…and tell him why you yelled at him, he should understand." Sakura said.

"What you're giving me advice?" Ino said shocked

"Yeah why not, we're best friends right? Sakura said happily.

"Yeah best friends for life" Ino added. Thy both laughed.

"You know this reminds me of when we were little kids." Ino said "Hey want to come over to my house for a sleepover, we can call Hinata and Tenten."

"Yeah sounds like fun, how bout Friday" Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Okay now..." Sakura said.

"Now?" Ino said confused.

"Go make up with you boyfriend." Sakura said with a smile. Ino shook her head. Sakura waved bye to Ino and walked off. Ino opened her cell phone and called Shikamaru.

"Hey… we need to talk." She told him. "Um can you meet me by the park?"

A couple of minutes had passed and soon enough Shikamaru car pulled up. Ino got off the bench and walked to the car. She went inside.

"So…" Shikamaru said trying to break the silence.

"I'm sorry… I blew everything out of proportion and shouldn't have yelled at you." She said. "I understand if you're mad at me."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm mad at you." Ino gave a small nod.

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay yeah you blow things out of proportion, and over react, but that's what I like about you…you know. I knew you were still angry I should have said you were acting stupid."

"So you don't want to break up…" Ino said looking at him.

Shikamaru burst out laughing. Ino blinked.

"My God Ino why would I want to do that…It was a little fight we're bound to have them in a relationship, I was just giving you time to cool off." He said calming down.

Ino pouted. He saw this and placed his arm around her. "Aw don't be like that."

"…" Ino said nothing.

He kissed the side of her forehead. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, you just over react …look why don't we go for something to eat and then I'll drive you home."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

With that said the couple drove out of the park and went their way.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Author corner: well they you go… hoped you liked it. So schools starting tomorrow and well yeah I will update once a week. Plz review.. next chapter sleep over ..trouble for Tenten!! And maybe something else…I'll see what I can do.**


	8. sleepover!

**Chapter 8****: Sleepover!!!**

**Author corner: Thanks so much for the reviews and favs.. it means so much, well here's the Sleepover chapter hope you like it!!!**

**---------------------------------------**

The week went by fast and before every one knew it, Friday was already here.

"So it's set, you guys will come to Ino's house at five right…?" Sakura said talking on the phone.

"Yeah we'll be there." Hinata said on the next side, Tenten was on the side of her.

**-5:00**** Ino's house-**

'**Ding dong'**

"Coming" Yelled Sakura and Ino answering the door. Hinata and Tenten greeted them with a smiles and waves and entered the room. The four girls ran upstairs to Ino's room.

"So what should we do first?" Hinata asked spreading her sleeping bag on the floor.

"How about we give other manicures and pedicures" Sakura said happily. The girls all agreed. Every one picked out their favorite colors and began to do each other nails. Tenten had chosen a bronze color, Ino light blue, Sakura a salmon color and Hinata lavender. Waiting for their nails to dry the girls all watched TV.

**-7:00-**

The girls nails had dried already and they had changed into their pajamas. Sakura had silk blue bottoms with flowers and a blue spaghetti strap top, Ino had on purple shorts with a matching top, Hinata's was a big white soft ball T and black tights underneath. and Tenten's were green long sweat pants and a black wife beater.

"I'm bored…"Hinata said.

"Me too" Tenten agreed taking a bite of pizza.

"Well how 'bout a game" Ino said with a smirk.

"What game?" Asked Sakura

"Truth or dare" Ino said taking a bite out of her cheesy bread.

"Okay we're in." they answered.

"Alright let's start..." Ino said. "Hinata truth or dare"

"Truth." She answered

"Okay is it true that Naruto asked you out?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked down and blushed. "Yeah…"

"Seriously and you didn't tell us." Tenten said

"Well he just asked me today." Explained Hinata

"Okay sakura your next." Ino said. "Truth or dare"

"Hmm dare me!" Sakura said

"Alright I dare you to eat this slice of pizza." Said Ino

"Alrig-" Sakura was about to say

"We're not finished yet…. You have to eat the pizza topped with popcorn, banana, strawberry ice cream, whip cream and hot sauce with a cherry on top." Hinata said.

"Good one Hinata." Tenten said giving her a high five.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Shouted sakura

"Oh yes you are." Ino said giving her the pizza

**-3 minutes later-**

"I can't believe I did that …that was nasty." Sakura mumbled brushing her teeth.

"-ha ha- that was so funny –ha- you should have seen your face." Ino said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Truth or dare Ino?" Sakura asked

"Truth"

"Okay is it true that in grade eight you made out with James Nott." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Oh gosh Ino please tell me you did not make out with James snot." Shouted Tenten

You see James Nott was the kid in grade who was always sick; he was pretty much a geek to so yeah… he would usually have big snot bubbles in every class. Hence the name James snot

"Well um…yeah I did." Ino said embarrassed.

"So that's why you missed school that week." Said Hinata

"Yes…and I only did it because I wanted my name on the list of who been kissed." Ino said crossing her arms.

**00**

They all laughed at Ino until everyone got quiet, then it hit her everyone was staring at her especially Ino who had an evil smile.

"Okay Tenten your turn, truth or dare" Asked Ino

"Uh…dare" Tenten said

"Alright I dare you to sneak into Neji's house and cut a lock of his hair." Ino said

"Sound easy…" Tenten said shaking her head. "Wait what! Are you serious, Neji would kill me if he catches me." Tenten said.

"so don't let him catch you." Hinata said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Come on it isn't even that hard." Sakura said.

"Okay I'll do it." Tenten said.

**-10 o'clock, Neji's house-**

Neji's house was a two story country style house that was light blue trimmed with white.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Tenten thought as she sneaked into Neji's house, by climbing into an open window. Once she was in she tripped over Neji's bat causing her to make a noise, she quickly hid as she saw someone coming downstairs. Luckily for her it was Neji and this gave her enough time to go into his room.

'Wow, his room is so clean…I'd hate to see it after he kills me' she thought looking around. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 'What was that I better hide?' She thought hiding in the closet. Neji returned to his room and sat to his computer while listening to his Ipod.

'Okay here's my chance.' She thought, She creped out of the closet and took the scissors out of her pocket. 'I can do this.' She though walking behind him, she placed the scissor close to his head getting ready to cut when all of a sudden…

"Tenten what are you doing." Neji said grabbing her wrist.

"W-what am I doing, uh I-I came here to…" she looked around the room looking for an answer. "To ask you what's the answer to question one for Spanish." She lied.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you came all the way over to my house by sneaking in just to ask me for homework." He said

Tenten gave of a nervous giggle. "Well yeah, calling you might have waked up your parents."

"Okay Tenten can you tell me what's really going on." He said letting go of her wrist.

"Alright I came here to cut your…hair." She said.

"You wanted to do what?!" he said angrily

"C-cut your hair." She said in fear.

"Really" he said walking up to her.

"Y-yeah…" she said backing up

"Why?" he asked

"It was a d-dare." She stammered with her back against the wall.

"Really…well this act of violence should have a punishment." He said with a smirk.

"How about letting me go." She said

Neji smiled at her. "Nice try but no." at this point Tenten's heart was betting fast. "Now what should I do." He said with an evil look in his eyes.

'Maybe I can get out now.' she thought

"I got it." He said

"What are you going to do to m-", 'Or maybe I'll stay for a while.' She was cut off by Neji's lips on hers. Neji nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance which Tenten granted; she moved her hands around his neck, while he rested his hands on the side of her hip bone and slipped his hands under her shirt but only to get a better grip of her. Neji moved his lips to her neck giving her little butterfly kisses. "N-Neji…don't" Tenten practically moaned and moved his hands. He smirked that was all he needed to hear he gave her one quick kiss. They separated. Neji smirked at the Tomato colored girl in front of him.

'What the hell just happened?' Tenten asked her self trying to take control of her beating heart. "Uh I-I better get going.' She stammered getting from Neji; she rushed downstairs Neji right behind her.

"Hey wait." He called holding her wrist. "You want to go out next week." He asked.

"Uh sure" she said blushing.

"Cool." He said trying to act calm, but inside his head he was having a party.

"So… I'll see you later." She said opening the door.

Neji smirked and nodded. "Yeah ...bye"

Tenten waved bye and walked back to Ino's house.

**00**

**-11 o'clock Ino's house-**

"I can't believe he kissed you!" squealed Ino

"I can't believe he asked you out!" Sakura shouted

"I can't believe you didn't do the dare." Hinata said.

"Hey! Who said I didn't." Tenten said holding a lock of Neji's hair.

The girls blinked and looked at each other. "That's seriously his hair." Hinata said. Tenten shook her head. The girls all began to laugh.

**-Meanwhile at Neji's-**

Neji walked back into his room still smirking, he walked in front of his mirror and noticed something different. Placing his hands into his hair he felt something was missing.

"Gaah my hair, my sexy hair!" he screamed.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Author corner: well hoped you liked it, cause I did.. let me tell you that whole Neji Tenten fluff was not suppose to come out like that lol it was suppose to be just a simple kiss but yeah my fingers just kept typing. So next chapter Sakura meets Sasuke's family.. and maybe some thing else we'll see. Well any way please review… and yeah hoped you enjoyed!**

**-purpleface14**


	9. Famliy and a movie

**Chapter 9****: Family & a movie…new and not so new students!**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews! Yup love them, so hope you guys like this chapter…well on with the chapter.**** Long chappy yay!**

**---------------------------------**

It was now Saturday and everything was going fine, the sleep over had ended and at this point Sakura was on the verge of worrying. Not because of the sleepover but for the fact that she was going to meet Sauske family.

'Oh gosh I can't believe I'm going to meet his family, what if they don't like me?' Sakura thought with a worried look on her face.

"Relax honey I'm sure they'll love you." Sakiyo (Sakura's mom) said.

"Thanks mom…that helps." Sakura said a little less worried. "Well I'll be back later, I guess." She said starting the car and drove to Sasuke's house.

**-Sasuke's house-**

"So Sasuke… when are you going to bring your girlfriend over for us to meet?" Sauske mother said.

"I invited Sakura over today to watch a movie, so you'll be meeting her today." Sasuke said eating a cookie.

'**Ding dong'**

"That should be he now." He said walking towards the door. He opened the door to see Sakura. She had on a white v-neck shirt and blue jeans, while he wore a simple black t-shirt and red basketball pants.

"Hey" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey" Sasuke said taking her hand and walking her in.

"Well hello you must be Sakura, I've heard so much about you." Mrs. Uchiha said hugging Sakura.

Sakura gave of a nervous giggle. "And you must be Mrs. Uchiha." She said looking at the young woman in front of her.

"Oh please call me Mikoto…my my Sasuke you've never told me that Sakura was so beautiful." Said Mikoto

"Honey are you ready to go?" Said a man walking down the stairs holding a baby

"Darling I want you to meet Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend." Said Mikoto

"Hello Sakura it's nice to meet you." Mr. Uchiha said. Sakura gave a nod.

"It's about time you got your self a girl." Mr. Uchiha said to Sasuke giving of a loud chuckle.

"What ever dad" Sasuke said.

"Aw who's this little guy?" Sakura asked looking at the baby.

"This is my little bro Haru." Sasuke said taking him in his hands. Haru had pale skin like Sasuke and his mother. Short black hair with a little braid in the back, He had his father's features.

"He's so cute!" Sakura said wiggling his toes. Haru gave of a giggle.

"Well were going to you grandmother, we should be back in three hours." Mikoto said taking Haru in her hands. Sasuke gave a nod walking them to the door.

"Bye" with that he closed the door. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand once more and walked her down to the family room; which was the basement.

"So…which movie are we going to watch?" Sakura asked sitting on the black leather couch.

"How about Mr. and Mrs. Smith" He suggested

"Okay."

**00**

-**1 hour and 30 minutes into the moving-**

Sasuke was not on top of Sakura; they were making out. So involved with their actions they didn't hear people enter the room.

"Would you look at this our little Sasuke is a man." Said a male's voice

Hearing this, the kissing couple separated. Sasuke looked up some what agitated. While Sakura quickly pulled down her top and fixed her hair.

"Who's this?" asked another male's voice.

"She's Sakura my girlfriend." Sasuke stated.

The two males looked at each other and gasped. "Why Sasuke I am appalled, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Said the man

"One who is beautiful I may add." Said the other…this comment caused Sakura to blush.

"Uh…Sakura this is my brother Itachi." He Sasuke said pointing to a young man who hand long black hair. "And his idiot friend Deidara" he said pointing to a guy with blonde hair which was in a ponytail and whose eye was covered with a bang.

"Hi…" Sakura said giving a small wave; she was still embarrassed form earlier.

"When mom and dad come back tell them I'll be in late. Okay little bro" Itachi said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke answered. With that Itachi and Deidara walked back upstairs. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close as they continue to watch the movie.

**00**

**-2 hours later-**

"I had a nice time tonight Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura said

"Don't be a stranger, come back more often." said Mikoto

"Oh I will" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. That caused Sasuke to blush a bit. Sakura got into the car and drove off.

"She seems nice." Mikoto said before walking off into the kitchen.

"You have a good woman on your hands, don't lose her." Mr. Uchiha said.

'I won't…' thought Sasuke.

**---------------------------------**

It was a Monday morning and everyone was talking in class. The girls were in a little circle talking about their weekend until Neji walked in the class.

"Hey Neji nice hair cut." Tenten called out with a smirk. Neji had to cut his hair short because it was uneven.

He sucked his teeth. "What ever" he said walking to his seat.

Tenten quickly got up and ran in front of him. "Look I'm sorry for cutting your hair…but I'm serious it makes you look cute." She said mumbling the last word with a light blush.

Neji smirked at this and inched his lips close to her ear. "Don't you mean cuter…" he said in a deep voice.

"Uh…" was all Tenten could utter out.

"Oh and our date is still on." He said before walking in the back of the class.

The girls all laughed at their blushing friend.

**00**

**-3 months later-**

"Class take your seats, I'd like you to meet our new student Yuki Yuma." As soon as the girl had walked in the class cheers was made from most of the boys things like 'sexy' and 'what's your number' Yuki had black hair with blonde highlights and she had a lot of curves. "Yuki please tell the class a little about your self." Said Kakashi ignoring the boys' comments

"Well my name is Yuki, I'm seventeen I like boys." She said winking at boys in the class. More comments were made, she giggled her eyes scanned the class. "Oh and I particularly like boys who are tall with dark hair and eyes." She said looking straight at Sasuke.

"Hate her…" Ino said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Oh come on you don't even know her." Sakura said

"Yuki please take a seat in the back." Kakashi said. She nodded.

**00**

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"I'm sure you are…." Yuki answered in an 'I don't care' voice.

"Hi I'm Yuki and you are…" She said batting her eyes at Sasuke.

"He's Sasuke my **boyfriend**." Sakura said defensively before Sasuke could answer.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" Yuki said before flipping her hair in front of Sakura's face, she went to her seat.

"Hate her…" Sakura mumbled looking at Yuki whose skirt moved up two inches and was know flirting with a guy at the back of class.

"Come on Sakura give her a chance." Sasuke said

"Oh please Sasuke I gave her a chance, besides she was flirting with you." Sakura said.

"She wasn't flirting she was just being …friendly." Sasuke said.

"Yeah right if this table wasn't here she'd been all over you." Sakura said folding her arms.

"Calm down Sakura, I would never let that happen and you know why? Because I have a beautiful girlfriend who I've been dating for three months" He said kissing her forehead.

"I guess your right…" she said.

'**bbbbbbbbbbrrrrrriiinnngggg'**

**00**

Now walking with her lunch and not watching where she was going. Sakura bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." She apologized.

"It's no big deal" Said a familiar voice.

"Mark?" Sakura said unsure.

"Hey Sakura… how you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"I can see that." He said looking at her from head to toe.

"Hey babe, coming to the table" Sasuke said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, oh you remember Mark right." She said.

"Yeah I remember." He said giving Mark a glare. Sasuke really didn't like mark you know cause of the whole kissing think with Sakura and besides that Mark seemed to of a bad vibe.

"Mark this is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sakura said

"Hey dude." Mark said.

"Talk to you later, okay Mark." Sakura said before walking to their table.

'Interesting' Yuki thought looking at Mark then Sakura. Now walking towards him, Yuki 'accidentally' bumped into Mark Causing her to drop her books on the floor.

"Here let me help you with that." Mark said picking up the books.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're that new girl aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm yuki." She said taking the books from Mark.

"Mark." He said.

"So… do you know Sakura." She asked slyly.

"Sakura, Yeah I know here we met at a party…I had to kiss her." He said.

'Very interesting' Thought Yuki

"Oh really, hey um can I eat with you…you know being new and all I really don't know anyone." She said 'Innocently'

"Sure." Mark answered.

'Perfect just what I needed.' Yuki thought with an evil look.

**-------------------------------------**

**Author corner: their you go, hoped you liked it. I had to do a little time skip but don't worry I'm not rushing nothing so yeah….ooo what's this what does Yuki have planned. Hehehe only I know. So yeah plz review .**


	10. the plan

**Chapter 10: the plan **

**Disclaimer****: well I didn't put this up in couple chapters, yeah I forgot. Soooooo.. I do not own (this goes for the rest of the chapters that I forget to put it in the future.)**

**Author**** corner: chapter 10 already guys… yay, I feel like I just started this story, lol but we still got a long ways to go. So a lot of you hate Yuki and mark….well your suppose to lol I'm so evil and guess what your gonna hate them even more in the future so yeah. Any way plz enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------**

"Okay let's get straight to the point, you like Sakura don't you." Yuki said taking a sip of her diet Cola.

"Well yeah who wouldn't, I mean she's smart, funny, cute…" Mark said.

'She's not that great.' Thought Yuki

"But she's already with Sasuke." Mark stated.

"So why don't you do anything about it?" Asked Yuki slyly

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What can I do?"

"You could always break them up." She said smirking while crossing her legs.

Mark looked at her. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not it'll be very easy" She said giving him the puppy dog look. "And I would be glad to help you." She finished it off with bating her lashes.

"I don't know about this…" Mark said.

"Think about it, if Sakura and Sasuke break up She'll be sad and you'll be there to comfort her while she's on the rebound." She said.

'**bbbbbbbbbrrrrrrinnggg'** rang the bell for last class.

"Think about what I said; if you agree with me meet me by the front gate after class." Yuki said getting up to go to class.

**-Sakura's locker-**

"Happy three month anniversary" Sakura said before giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah and I have a gift for you." Sasuke said.

"You do?" the pink haired girl asked.

Sasuke nodded. "How 'bout this Saturday we go to that new Italian restaurant and after that well… lets just say I have a surprise." He said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around her waist.

'**bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggg' **rang the late bell.

Sakura jumped a bit. "We better get to class." She said with a smile taking his hand and began walking to class.

'Three month anniversary, well Sakura I hope you've enjoyed your time with Sasuke.' Thought Yuki from behind the wall

**00**

**-At the gate after school.-**

"Hey glad to see you changed your mind." Yuki said with a smile.

"Uh yeah so how are we suppose to break them up?" Mark asked

"Shh. We can't talk about this here, oh here's my ride lets have a talk shall we." Yuki said dragging him inside a white 2007 B.M.W.

-

"Is that mark getting into Yuki's car?" Asked Tenten as she walked out the school doors

"What's he doing?" Hinata asked.

"You know I saw them talking at lunch." Ino stated.

"I think they started dating today." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway Yuki needs some one who can keep her away from Sasuke, But I'd hate to see a cute guy like him to be with her…you know seriously he's to good for her." She finished.

"Who's this cute guy?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw Sakura's blushing." Ino said.

Even though its been three months since they were dating Sakura still wasn't used to Sasuke doing that to her.

"You know Sakura's not the only person who blushes when her boyfriend come close to her like that." Shikamaru said going close to Ino's face.

"Whatever…" Ino said turning her face trying to hide her blush. Shikamaru smirked at this.

"So who's this guy you were talking about?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

"We were talking about Mark…and Yuki, we think their dating." She answered.

"Oh…"

"See you had no reason to be jealous." Sakura said tapping his nose.

"Why would I be jealous, no one looks better than me." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

"Don't you guys think we should get going?" Asked Ino

"Have any of you seen Naruto or Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah…their helping the principal with something the said we could go without them." Shikamaru stated

"You guys coming or what…we're all going by Ino's." Sakura yelled from Sasuke's car.

"No you guys go ahead we'll wait for them and then come." Answered Tenten

"Okay" Sakura said before they pulled out the school's parking lot.

**00**

**-20 minutes later-**

"Finally what took you boys so long?" Asked Tenten

"We had to do something." Naruto said adjusting his backpack.

"Where's everybody?" Asked Neji

"They left." The girls replied.

"Aw and you two waited on us, ya'll must really love us." Neji said with a smirk.

Both Hinata and Tenten blushed. "N-No we waited because your cars in the shop." Tenten spoke.

"But Naruto's car is here." He stated.

Tenten blushed even more. "I knew that!"

Neji smirked widened. "So you do love me."

Tenten gasp "No" she said folding her arms.

"Ouch Tenten that hurt" Neji said placing a hand on his chest.

"Let's get going…." Tenten said walking to her car.

Hinata giggled at her friend.

"You're even more beautiful when you laugh." Naruto said out loud.

Hinata stared at him. "Did you say something." She said blushing, wanting to here those words again.

"I uh um, said we should get going." He said grabbing her hand and walking her to his car.

Hinata looked at their hands and blushed even more. "N-n-Naruto…" Naruto stopped walking and looked at her.

"What is it…are you okay?" he asked. Hinata only stared at their hands…Naruto followed the gaze.

"Oh my God Hinata I'm so sorry…Uh I didn't mean to, Oh man Neji's gonna kill me I'm so-"

"Naruto I-it's okay…" Hinata said looking down.

"No way I totally made you uncomfortable… uh how about I take you out Friday."

Hinata blushed even more if that was even possible; her head was ready to explode because of all the blood.

Naruto eyes widened. "Its not like a date… date, I mean oh man, I don't know what I mean..." he said hitting his head against the wall.

"Naruto…" Hinata said. Naruto stopped and looked at her. She walked up to him and dusted of his head "I knew what you meant. And I'd like to go." Naruto smiled at her.

**-Meanwhile some where else with Mark and Yuki-**

"So that's the plan." Yuki said.

"Seems easy enough, when do we start?" asked Mark.

"Four days from now." Yuki said.

"Why so long." Mark asked.

"Because, that'll give us the right amount of time to act like a real couple" She said walking over to him. "And we need all the practice we can get." She said now on his lap and tugging on his belt.

Mark smirked. "Oh I see babe." He said before capturing her lips. "wait." He said stopping her. "This doesn't mean anything right?" he asked.

Yuki gave of a chuckle. "Oh course not sweetie." She said unbuttoning his shirt. "This is just so we get better acquainted." She said before kissing him again.

'Just four more day Sakura just you wait, I'm taking your man.' Yuki thought.

**------------------------------------------**

**Author corner: hehehehe… well isn't Yuki the loveliest little slut you ever seen, wait when are sluts ever lovely lol. Any way Aren't Naruto and Hinata just the cutest , I just love the way I make Naruto get all tie tongue around her.. ooo and can any one guess the surprise Sasuke got for Sakura I bet no one will get it. Any whoo next chapter Sakura gets pissed off and Yuki starts her plan. Well see you next time**

**-purpleface14**


	11. back away! and baby adventure

**Chapter 11: Back away! And baby adventure…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author note: thanks for the reviews guys they mean so much, so a lot of you didn't guess what Sasuke's surprise was gonna be…come on I want you to guess okay.**

**----------------------------------------**

Days went by and before they guys knew it Friday was already here. The girls we're sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring.

"I can't believe Yuki's been here for almost a week and still trying to flirt with Sasuke." Sakura said. 'If she does that again I swear I'll kill her' she thought

"Come on Sakura, like you said she's Mark's girlfriend why would she be flirting with Sasuke?" asked Ino

"Because she's a tramp…" Sakura mumbled blowing a few strands of her hair out her face.

"That may be true but…"Hinata said but was cut off.

"No buts it's true and you guys no it, she's not only flirting with Sasuke but with every boy in the grade and in a week!" Sakura said folding her arms.

Tenten's eyes widened hearing this information "Not Neji…she must die" She said aloud causing people in the class to look at her.

"Uh…" the girls said trying to hold in their laugh.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Tenten asked.

The girls nodded.

Tenten looked at the back of the class; her eyes met Neji's. He gave her a smirk and a quick nod indicating that he heard her. Tenten groaned and turned around a blush shown on her face.

"Okay I'll shut up now." She said embarrassed. The girls started to laugh.

'**Bbbbrrriiiinnnngggg'**

"Okay class, settle down." Kakashi said walking in the class. "Pop quiz" he said with a smile.

The class gave of a groan.

**-----------------------------------------**

The day went on and it was now last period. The girls got out of the locker room and sat on the bleachers.

"Yay no P.E today" Hinata said happily.

"Don't remind me their only doing this cause first term exams are coming up." Tenten said

-

Since it was free time today the boys decided to play basketball.

"They're really good." Ino said.

"Yup" Sakura said watching her shirtless boy friend play.

**-On the court-**

"Neji!" Sasuke shouted before passing the ball to him.

"I got him…" shouted a boy trying to block Neji. Neji dribbled the ball down the court. He faked right; causing the boy to move forward Neji quickly ran and throw the ball in the hoop.

"Dude what the hell was that!" shouted the boy's teammate.

Neji smirked. "Nice move man…" Sasuke said.

"Whoa…check it out" They heard some one whisper. Suddenly the whole court was in an uproar. Neji nudged Sasuke, and Sasuke turned around to see what was going on.

"Time out!" Sasuke yelled.

Yuki came on the court, her hair in a high ponytail she wore the P.E uniform except the shirt was too tight and the pants were to short.

**-Sasuke's point of view-**

I was talking with Neji when I heard some mummers on the court, some of the guys were whistling and yelling names like 'sexy' and stuff. I turned around to see the new girl…uh I think her name was Yuki or something. Man she looked disgusting, she as wearing the uniform but the shirt was way to tight I was surprised she could even breath and the shorts if I could call them that. She looked like a prostitute.

"Hey Sasuke…" she said.

"Hey" I answered back; no matter how much I don't like this girl an Uchiha had to keep his cool.

"So how you been?" she asked moving close to me.

"I'm okay how about you and Mark?" I asked backing up.

"Oh we're good what about you and Sakura." She asked moving closer twirling her hair.

This girl is so annoying trying to flirt with me she's been doing this all week. "It's our three months anniversary." I stated wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Really going anywhere special?" She asked leaning over. Oh god please don't let Sakura be looking over here…she'd kill me.

"Yeah I'm taking her to that new Italian restaurant." I said, my feet touching the bleachers. Wait why in the hell I'm I answering her questions.

"Hey" I heard, I looked over Yuki's shoulder to see Mark.

"Hey honey" I heard Yuki say, she turned around hitting me in the face with her ponytail causing me to fall. "Talk to you later Sasuke." She said giving me a wink before walking off with Mark. I shivered.

"Man she was all over you." Naruto whispered. That was to close for comfort. That girl seriously can get on a guy nerve.

**-End Sasuke's point of view-**

**00**

**-Sakura's point of view-**

I was sitting on the bleachers listening to Hinata, she was talking about the little incident she and Naruto had on Monday…I think their so cute together…gosh I really don't hope Naruto screws this up. Any way yeah Hinata was talking but stopped when the boys on the court started making noise. I turned my head to see Yuki heading that way. Man she looks gross, but Sasuke that's a next story he looks so sexy the way the sweat was going down is well toned abs…

"What's Yuki doing?" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes scanned the court and there was Yuki very close Sasuke…my boyfriend. **MY BOYFRIEND, **She had him touching the bleachers at that moment I felt my anger boiling.

"That's it!" I yelled getting up and heading over to the court.

"Sakura stop" What the hell why did I stop moving, I looked back to see Tenten and Ino holding me back

"No she need to back off my boyfriend." I said trying to break free.

"Sakura calm down, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen and beside you don't want to get suspended or anything." I heard Ino say. I stopped wiggling.

"Tch what ever…" I said as they let me go, then I walked into the locker room. I heard a few girls whisper some thing while in the locker room.

"I've never seen Sakura so angry" one of them said.

"Yeah I know what you mean" the next girl whispered back.

Yuki you better stay away from Sasuke.

**-End Sakura's point of view-**

The bell rang and every one got changed and headed home.

**------------------------------**

**-Sasuke's house-**

Sasuke had just pulled up in his driveway after dropping Sakura home.

'She seemed mad I wondered what happened' he thought putting his key in the door.

"I'm home" he said opening the door

"Ah Sasuke I'm in he kitchen." Mikoto said. Sasuke walked into the kitchen resting his bag on the table. He looked at his mom who was trying to feed Haru (his little brother) mash peas.

"Come on Haru just open your mouth for mama." Mikoto said putting the food in front of his face. Haru just stared at her.

"Uh need help?" Sasuke asked. Haru hearing Sasuke's voice looked at Sasuke and started cooing lifting his hands in the air.

"I need all the help I can get I've been trying to feed him for fifteen minutes now and he hardly eaten any." Mikoto said looking at Sasuke then at Haru.

"Alright let's see shall we." Sasuke said walking over to Haru. "Up you go little guy." He said lifting him up. Sasuke picked up a spoon full of mash peas. "Say ah" he said. Haru followed Sasuke and open his mouth. "There you go." Sasuke said putting the spoon in his mouth.

'Now that I think about Sasuke is Haru's favorite' looking at the seen before her eyes.

"So Sasuke…" Mikoto started.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well you know me and your father have that important dinner party to attend to tonight and I was wondering can you baby sit Haru tonight." She asked.

"What happened to the baby sitter?" he asked.

"She's sick."

"What about Itachi…" he asked

"He said he had plans." Mikoto answered. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can even invite Sakura over." She said.

'Well that might change her mood.' He thought. "Okay I'll baby sit him." he said. Mikoto smiled. "Well I better get ready."

**---------------------------------**

**-7:30 Sasuke's house-**

'**Knock knock'**

"I'm coming" Sasuke said opening the door.

"Hey…" Sakura said with a smile

"Hey babe" he said giving her a quick kiss and moving his hand to her lower backside.

"Sasuke! What if your parents saw that?" she scolded with a blush.

"They're already gone" he answered.

"Oh." She said walking in. "so where's Haru?" she asked.

"I just put him in his walker he should be around here somewhere" Sasuke informed

Suddenly baby laughter filled the room. "And here he his" Sasuke said.

"Aw…" Sakura said walking towards him she took him out. "He's so cute."

'**Ding dong'**

"Who's that I didn't invite any one else over?" Sasuke said

"Well I invited the gang over hope that wasn't a problem." Sakura said placing Haru back in the walker. "'cause the girls wanted to see Haru." She said.

"Not a problem" he answered opening the door.

"Okay let's see the baby!" Ino and the girls said running in the house.

Haru blinked at the three new faces in front of him. "Oh, my god he's such a little cutie" Ino said lifting him up.

"Let's go into the family room." Sakura suggested. The girls nodded and walked into the room with Haru in hand, giggling and more cooing could be heard.

"Dude… what just happened." Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked at where his little brother used to be. "I have no idea."

**00**

The gang was all down stairs, the girls still had Haru captive and the boy's stared at them. Hinata let Haru hold onto her two index fingers while he tried to stand up and Sakura, Tenten and Ino played Peek- a- boo with him, he just giggled.

"Shit man I'd do anything to be your lil bro right now." Neji said.

"Seriously…man to be surrounded by four beautiful girls like that and to think he doesn't even know what he's doing." Shikamaru said.

"It's amazing… he's been on this earth for what about nine months now, damn I should have a little brother if it'll get me girls this easily." Naruto said still amazed.

Sasuke smirked; it wasn't all that amazing to him I mean Haru was an uchiha after all.

-

"Okay Haru come to Tenten." Tenten said gently. The girls were trying to see if they could get him to walk a little distance with out any help.

"Look he's doing it." Hinata said letting him go. The girls all gasp; he made about two steps and fell.

"Oh poor baby" Tenten said picking him up and rocking him before he could cry.

-

"Oh yeah man…I'd do anything to be your lil bro right now." Neji said watching Tenten rock Haru back and forth. Haru laid there; meaning Tenten's chest with ease sucking his thumb.

"Careful Hyuuga don't want to get to excited now would we." Sasuke said with a smirk

Neji had a small blush. "What ever." He said getting up. "Look at us we're pathetic… why are we here… this would be the perfect time to get some time with all our girls and your brother took them away." Neji said to Sasuke.

"Wasn't my fault…" Sasuke said. "Wait a minute I got an idea. How about we take turns watching over Haru"

The guys thought about it. "Okay" they said.

"Good so I'll order us some pizza." Sasuke said picking up the phone.

**-------------------------------**

**-1****st**** shift Ino and Shikamaru-**

"Come on Haru say ah." Ino said holding a spoon full of strained carrots. Haru moved his head to the side. 'Hmmm' Ino thought. "Look Haru vroom… vroom open your mouth for the car." She said. Haru giggled and Ino put the spoon in his mouth.

"Tch what a drag" Shikamaru said.

"What's the matter shika?" Ino said still feeding Haru.

"nothing." He mumbled taking a bite out of his pizza.

Ino looked at him. "Aw is someone jealous." She said.

"Tch…no" he said.

"You so are…" she said wiping Haru's mouth and walking over to him.

"Does my baby want some attention." She said. She picked up his pizza. "Say ah…"

Shikamaru smirked and played along. "Ah…" he said and took a bite.

"That's a good boy." She said pecking him on the lips.

"Achoo…" the two teens turned when they heard a little sneeze.

"Aw Haru…" Ino said walking over to the baby now covered in carrots. "Looks like someone needs a bath." She said picking him up and tickling his tummy. "Then I'll be back for you." She said winking at shikamaru.

**00**

**-2****nd**** shift Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sakura there's no way I'm getting in that tub with Haru." Sasuke said.

"Why not it'll be cute." Sakura said

"No" he said.

Haru watched the two teens argue. "Sa-sasu…" Haru said lifting his hands up.

"Aw see he wants to bathe with you." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes widened did Haru just try to say his name… his mother has been trying to get him to say mama and here he is just two letters away from saying his full name. He wanted to cry… but couldn't I mean he didn't want to look lame in front of his girlfriend.

"Fine… wait right here." He said walking out of the bathroom. Both Sakura and Haru looked at each other.

"Okay hand him here." Sasuke said coming back now in black swim trunks.

"yay!" Sakura said. Sasuke went in the tub with Haru.

'**Click'**

"What was that?" Sasuke asked playing with Haru.

"Nothing…" Sakura said with her hands behind his back.

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned.

"It was nothing…Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke had just splashed water in her. Haru giggled. Sasuke smirked.

**00**

**-3****rd**** shift Hinata and Naruto-**

"Uh Hinata how do you do this?" Naruto asked; he was trying to put on Haru's diaper.

"It's easy" she said resting Haru's pajama on the changing table. "Look" she said taking his hands. Naruto blushed and so did she. "You just open the diaper, then lift this part up and snap these two parts right here." She said.

"Awesome" Naruto said.

"Well I'm use to it, seeing I had a little sister." She explained, pulling a gray snap shirt over Haru's head.

Naruto looked at his watch. "Um Hinata we still got time to see a late movie if you want." He said.

Hinata blushed, she had almost forgotten about the little date. "I'd like that." She said picking up Haru.

"Okay...so you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said placing Haru in the crib.

They walked down the stairs. "Okay you guys the babies changed and ready for bed." Hinata said.

"Come on Neji." Tenten said pulling him upstairs.

"Well bye guys." Naruto said.

"Where you two off to?" Shikamaru said.

"Movies" Naruto said before opening the door. Sakura and Ino looked at each other then winked at Hinata who blushed.

"Well have fun." Ino said.

**00**

**-4****th**** shift Tenten and Neji-**

"na-na-na" Tenten sang a soft tune while rocking Haru. Neji had a smile on his face while watching Tenten.

'She has a beautiful voice.' He thought.

Haru gave off a small yawn and sucked his thumb.

"Shh… he's-" Tenten started.

"Sleeping I know." Neji said walking up to her. Tenten gave him Haru. Neji walked over to the crib and placed him there, removing his thumb out of his mouth.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Tenten asked sliding her finger across his face. Neji nodded. She gave off a sigh. "Well we're done." She said before cleaning the room a bit. 'Okay this shouldn't be so hard…it's just one question.' She thought biting her lip.

"Um Neji." She asked standing up.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Um what are we?" She asked looking down. Neji stared at her he wasn't expecting.

"Well…"he started. Tenten sighed again before leaning against the walk. "Uh… I don't know we've been on date and well hang out a lot and kissed." He mumbled the last part with a blush.

"So what does that mean?" she asked looking at him. Neji walked over to her.

"Well we've been friends for a while." He said placing one hand on the wall and with the other he laced it with Tenten's. Tenten blushed biting her lip. "Tch and the way we flirt like this I guess you can say we're going out…but knowing you, you want to hear me say it don't you." He said placing a finger under her chin.

"S-say what" Tenten stammered, every time Neji was acting like this. She couldn't help it.

"Tenten would you be my girl?" he asked. Before Tenten could answer he placed his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss and moved his arms around her waste.

"Hey guys you having a problem putting him to sleep?" Sasuke asked opening the door. "Damn it guys would you please not make out in my little brother's room!" Sasuke said. The two teens separated blushing "Way to kill the mood Uchiha." Neji said wiping the edge of his mouth.

"Look Tenten the girls wanted to tell you something." Sasuke said. Tenten nodded and ran downstairs. "Oh and by the way Naruto took Hinata to see a movie." Sasuke said.

**--------------------------------**

**-Downstairs-**

The girls were busy talking and giggling but stopped when they saw Neji and Sasuke walk downstairs.

"What's that about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I found Neji and Tenten making out in Haru's room." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh…"

"Well I got to go." Neji said heading to the door. "Want me to drop you home." He asked Tenten.

"I'll catch a ride with Shikamaru." She said.

"Alright see you…" he said opening the door.

"We all should be leaving." Sakura said getting up.

"Yeah…" the rest of them agreed.

"See you dude." Shikamaru said before walking out with Tenten and Ino.

"Well bye." Sakura said giving him a kiss.

"Hey don't forget tomorrow wear something nice." Sasuke said giving her a kiss.

"Okay"

"Bye" she said walking to her car.

"Bye…" he said before closing the door.

**----------------------------------**

**Well that's it hoped you liked it. Um don't forget to guess because next chapter is the date. Plz review bye!**

**p.s sorry unices you guessed wrong**

**pps: guys this was my longest chapter ever! 2997 words not counting my aurthor notes!**

**-purpleface14**


	12. double date, violation is never wanted

**Chapter 12:****double date. and violation is never wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… so I must make little fan fictions!**

**Author corner: well since like only one of you guys guessed, your not going to like the out come of this chapter…don't kill me it was gonna happen either way lol.**

**This is where the drama comes in dun- dun- dun….enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------**

It was now Saturday night, the night where most teens were relaxed either with a friend or that special someone. Most teens were having fun and relaxing, most teens except for a stressed out Sakura.

"What am I going to wear?" Shouted Sakura while searching through her closet

'To long, to short, to…ugh why do I even have that in my closet, I have only forty five minutes to get ready grr.' She thought still looking in the closet. "Ah-Ha" she shouted pulling out a dark purple halter. She quickly put it on and looked at her self in the mirror; the dress was knee high length with two small splits on the side, her hair was in a bun and she had two Chinese sticks in the bun. She put on silver high heels and a silver necklace along with diamond earrings.

'**Knock knock'**.

"Come in" sakura said fixing her make up.

"You look great" Sakiyo said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah doesn't this dress look awesome, I can't believe that we've been dating for three months now." Sakura said happily walking over to her mother. Sakiyo patted the bed and Sakura sat down.

"Yeah and that's what I want to talk to you about." Sakiyo said seriously.

"What do you mean mom?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well like you said, you've been going out for three months now and… well boys tend to want more out of a relationship. What I'm trying to say is Sasuke may be pushing you to do things that you're not ready to do and if you're not ready you can always say no." Sakiyo said.

"Oh" Sakura said. A few seconds had passed. "Oh! Mom, Sasuke would never do that…and he totally respects me." Sakura said now catching on with a slight blush.

"Okay but if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here." Her mom said giving her a hug.

'**Ding dong' **rang the door bell.

"That's him, bye mom." Sakura said walking down the stairs.

"Okay bye you two have fun." Sakiyo said walking behind her daughter.

**00**

**-1hour later at the restaurant-**

"I still can't believe you got us reservations to this place." Sakura said in awe.

"Its no big deal, what ever my babe wants my babe gets." Sasuke said kissing her hand and taking her into the restaurant.

"Hi I'm Rika and I'll be you hostess for tonight." Said an orange reddish hair girl, her hair went down to her waist and she had bright blue eyes. She wore the regular uniform a white dress shirt with a black vest and black pants.

"Table for two please…we're reserved under the name Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Rika stared at Sasuke he was wearing a blue dress pants and dark blue dress pants. 'It has to be a coincident.' She thought. "Right this way." She said with a smile.

In five minutes both Sasuke and Sakura had ordered their meals. "Okay I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." Rika said with a smile.

'This is great just me and Sasuke and a nice quiet dinner.' Sakura thought with a smile.

"What you smiling 'bout." Sasuke asked

"Well its just th-" Sakura stared but was interrupted.

"Sasuke is that you!" said a familiar annoying voice.

'Oh great just what we needed…' Sakura thought.

"Uh… hey Yuki Mark." Sasuke said

Yuki smiled at Sasuke. "Hey I got an idea since we're here why don't we have a double date."

"Uh that would be fun but tonight's a special night for us." Sakura said annoyed.

"Oh nonsense it'll be fun." Yuki said as she and Mark sat down at the booth.

"Here's your drink." Rika said placing them on the table.

"We'll be joining them, isn't that right Sasuke." Yuki said.

'Sasuke where have I heard that name from…' Rika thought.

"Did you get that?" Yuki asked rudely.

"Hmmm…" Rika said snapping her thoughts.

"I said I'd like to order now." Yuki said before ordering.

"Okay I'll be back with your orders shortly." She said walking from the table. 'That bitch I'll make sure spit in her food.' She thought crushing her note pad.

**00**

They were now eating in silence and I know what all of you are thinking… no Rika did not spit in the food. Yuki was babbling and boring every one with a story about how she had broken a nail on the first day of school.

'Okay now the perfect time.' She thought.

"Gah" Yelled Sasuke as he felt a cold liquid seep through his pants.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, here let me get that for you." Yuki said trying to act innocent. While dealing with this Sakura was having a hard time with trying to get Mark to leave her alone.

"It's okay I got it." He said trying to get Yuki's hand off of his leg.

"Oh no it was my fault I insist." Yuki answered.

"He said he has it." Sakura said before kicking Mark from under the table.

"I suppose your right…" Yuki said sarcastically.

After that incident, they went back to eating in silence, an hour later they paid for the bi; and went their separate ways… or so they thought.

**-----------------------------------**

"So where are we going?" asked Sakura as they got in the car.

"You'll see." Sasuke said with a smirked as the pulled out the parking lot.

**-Mark's Car-**

"So do you think the plan worked?" Mark asked

"No not yet… we were just breaking them you know getting them annoyed now we just need to ruin the rest of the date." Yuki said.

"So what now?" asked Mark

"Follow them… I heard Sasuke say something about a surprise." Yuki said.

"Okay" Mark said pulling out the parking lot.

**00**

**-1 ****1/****2**** hours later-**

Sasuke pulled up to a forest a little ways from town.

"This is nice…" Sakura said unsure.

"This isn't the surprise." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Oh" she said embarrassed.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked around to her side opening the door. "Come on its way." He said tying a blind fold over her eyes and pulling her out of the car. Sasuke walked them into the forest.

**-Outside the forest-**

"Stop here." Yuki said. "Come on lets go." She said opening the door

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sasuke where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Okay we're here, take off the blind fold." Sasuke said from behind here.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said seeing no one in front of her.

"Turn around." He said

She did as she was told. "Oh wow" Sakura said staring at a field with fireflies, flowers and a picnic basket in front of her.

'Thank you Naruto and Shikamaru' he thought. He had text them back at the restaurant asking them to do him this favor. "Well since dinner didn't go as we planned, I figured we could have dessert just the two of us." He said walking her over to the blanket. The couple began feeding each other ice cream not knowing to them that they were being watched.

"Sasuke this place is so beautiful." Sakura said taking the last bite of ice cream.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said leaning in for a kiss. Sakura leaned in at well and then their lips connected. The kiss got more passionate as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; he leaned in and eased both of them to the ground. Sasuke slipped his hand up the side of her dress.

**-In the bushes-**

"That little slut... I knew this was all she wanted." Yuki whispered, she was so jealous right now. "Come on we're breaking this up." She said in rage.

"Wait." Mark said grabbing her wrist.

**00**

**-Back with Sasuke and Sakura-**

'Oh, my gosh w-what's he doing I'm not ready for this.' Sakura thought breaking the kiss.

"Sasuke c-can you stop." She said moving his hand.

"Why babe you know you like it." He said now placing kisses on her neck and putting his hand back under her skirt.

"Sasuke I said stop." Sakura said trying to push him off

**00**

**-In the bushes-**

"This is perfect Sasuke's ruining everything." Mark said.

"Grr how dare that whore push away Sasuke! Come on." Yuki said pulling Mark.

**00**

**-Back with Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Why I know you're enjoying yourself." Sasuke said leaning in for a next kiss.

"Sasuke I said stop!" Sakura said pushing him off with all the strength she could manage.

"Come on its just this way." Mark said walking Yuki into the clearing.

'What the hell are they following us or something.' Sasuke thought already pissed because Sakura had stopped him.

"Hey guys were we interrupting something." She said knowing what she was interrupting. Luckily Yuki wasn't smart enough to know that she was helping Sakura

"Ah… you weren't interrupting anything." She lied. 'This is the only time I'm glad to see her.' She thought.

"If we were stopping anything we could leave." Mark said.

"You don't have to go, we were just leaving." Sakura said standing up. "Bye" she said giving them a fake smile.

**-45 minutes later, in the car-**

'Oh man I really messed up, she hasn't said anything since we got in the car.' Sasuke thought. "So…did you have a nice time tonight?" He said trying breaking the silence. 'Stupid question' He thought.

"Look Sasuke, we don't have anything to talk about except the fact that you don't have respect for me." She said holding back her tears.

"What are you talking about." He asked.

"I'm talking about when I asked you to stop but you wanted more; thank God Yuki and Mark came because you didn't even listen to me." She yelled as tears escaped her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said trying to figure what else to say.

"I felt so violated." She said wiping the tears but new ones appeared.

Now pulling into her driveway, Sasuke cut off the car and turned to her.

"Sakura I care for you and I would never do anything to hurt you." He said wiping away the tears.

"Don't give me that Sasuke; I don't even know if I could trust you anymore." She said moving his hand from her face. Sasuke stared at her; she gave him the coldest glare ever. "Good bye Sasuke."

"Sakura…don't do this." He said grabbing a hold of her wrist. Sakura pulled her hand away and got out the car. "Sakura please…"

"Goodbye Sasuke." She said as she slammed the car door. She didn't even look back at him. Sasuke watched her as she went inside.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot." He said punching the staring wheel before driving away.

**-------------------------------**

**Author corner: well I know you guys aren't happy now. Uh yeah the drama has begun so will they get back together?!?!?! This are the burning questions in your head ,and what will Yuki do to Sakura?. And why did I describe Rika so much?!?! Yeah just review and add to your alert list, then tell your friends to do the same and you shall find out!.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	13. missing you and hinata wouldnt do this

**Chapter :13 missing you…and Hinata wouldn't do this to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Author corner: okay people before I started this story I had a goal and that was for me to get this story to 100 reviews. And I would just like to say I'm half way there! Seriously you guys or awesome! So thank you. Um okay no matter what I do you guys are always happy 'bout this story lol here I was thinking that the incident that happened last chapter you people would be mad. Lol I was wrong so wrong.**

**And special thanks goes out to Unices, you know for helping me out and stuff.**

**------------------------------------**

Since the incident took place both Sasuke and Sakura were miserable. For the past two weeks Sakura had gotten lots of texts and letters of apologies from Sasuke, the way she would answer them was by her erasing them and not reading them. When they passed each other in the halls she wouldn't even give him a second glance, when ever he tried to talk with her, she just ignored him. The girls tried to convince Sakura to read the letters and text she refused. Most of the female population in school talked about why Sasuke and Sakura had broken up, the snobs would go up to sakura and said things like 'poor girl can't handle a real man' and 'little girl don't belong here.'. All of this was thanks to Yuki who told the entire school.

**00**

After hearing about the break up many girls asked Sasuke out, but he rejected them. He felt horrible about what had happened and he missed Sakura a lot. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't sleep, and he barley eaten anything. He missed her smile, her laugh and her voice. The guys told him maybe he should just give Sakura some space and then slowly enter him self back into her life but he said no, he promised himself that he wouldn't stop until he gotten her to say hi to him.

**-------------------------------**

It was now Wednesday, and the usual would take place Sasuke tried to get his apology through but Sakura ignored him. It was now third period and the gang all had P.E.

"Great swim Hinata, I didn't know you were that fast." Anko said congratulating the girl.

"Um it was nothing…" Hinata said.

"Are you kidding me you swam under fifty seconds for three laps…look Hinata you have potential and I'm putting up a swim team. Would you care to join?" Anko asked.

"Well I never had training before…" Hinata said.

"That's okay with they way you swim and with a bit of training you'll be unbeatable." Anko said she really wanted Hinata on the team.

"I don't know"

"Just think how great it'll look on your college application." Hinata thought about it.

"Okay I'll do it!" the purple haired teen said.

"Great practices are Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays…welcome to the team." Anko said. "Wait here I'd like you to meet the captain of the swim team he'll explain everything else." She said walking away.

**00**

**-With the boys-**

"Oh man look at Hinata doesn't she look great in her swim suit." Naruto said peeking from a bush.

"Naruto… we could get suspended for this." Shikamaru said, though he didn't mind he was looking for Ino anyway. "And besides Gai's probably wondering where we are with the balls" He said. Today the boys were playing Soccer.

"Wait just a couple more minutes; I got to make sure nothing bad happens to her." Naruto said as he watched Hinata walk into the pool.

"What could possibly happen to her in a pool full of students?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Ino do some stretches so she could be ready for her freestyle swim.

"She could drown… and I wont let that happen!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Be quiet do you want us to get caught." Shikamaru said covering his mouth.

"mmhhamabba." Naruto mumbled into his hand.

"What?"

"mmhananaa." Naruto said again.

Shikamaru removed his hand. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said who's that with Hinata." Naruto said.

**00**

**-With the ****Hinata-**

Hinata had just finished another lap and sat by the edge of the pool. She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you Hinata?" a brunette boy asked.

Hinata stared at the boy he had brunette shaggy hair and two strange triangle markings on his face, he looked around her age. "Yeah I'm Hinata." She said with a smile. "You are?" she asked before standing up.

The boy gave her a toothy grin. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, captain of the swim team."

Hinata blushed a little, she couldn't help it Kiba was cute. Kiba smirked at this. "So I heard you're joining the swim team." He said. She nodded. "Anko told me I should tell you the rules and stuff, but I don't think a cute girl like you could get into much trouble so that shouldn't be necessary." He said turning on the Inuzuka charm. Hinata blushed more at the compliment.

**00**

**-In the bushes (with Naruto and shikamaru)-**

"What the hell does that bastard think he's doing?" Naruto said in raged as he saw Kiba and Hinata talking, he got more raged when he saw Hinata laugh at one of his jokes. and Kiba looking at her from head to toe. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of that guy." He said getting up.

"Sit down!" shikamaru said. "Look man we understand that you got feelings for her and all but technically she's not yours, she has the right to talk with anyone she wants."

"Yeah but…" Naruto started but he was lost for words Shikamaru was right, yeah they went on two dates and all...but nothing after that. He never really asked her to be his girlfriend or anything, and now that he's thinking about it he figured Hinata was probably tired of waiting. "You're right let's go." Naruto said picking up the soccer balls.

"Sorry man we'll figure something out." Shikamaru said patting Naruto's back.

**00**

**-Back with Hinata-**

"So Hinata I was thinking maybe me and you could catch a movie or something Friday night." Kiba said.

Hinata thought about it, sure Kiba was a nice guy and all and he was cute, he even reminded her about Naruto. But there was just something missing. She felt something in her heart pang just thinking about it, it felt like she was betraying someone, but Hinata being the girl that she was really couldn't say no.

"S-sure that'll be nice." She said hesitantly.

"Alright cool let me get you number." Kiba said. Hinata nodded went into her bag and got her phone.

**-----------------------------------**

The day went by pretty fast and before every one knew it the last bell had rang indicating it the end of the school day.

"Guys I left my book in class, I'll catch you outside." Sakura said walking back to class but was caught off guard when she felt someone grab her. "Hey let me go!" She yelled.

"No, if you're not going to listen to me willingly, then I'm going to force you." Sasuke said pinning her to the wall.

"I have no time for this." She said breaking free of his grasp and began to walk to the door.

Sasuke quickly ran in front of her and blocked the door. "Come on just hear me out." He pleaded.

"Okay you have ten minutes." She said leaning on the desk.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Nine minutes and forty five seconds." She said folding her arms.

"Okay look, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know what came over me, I was- it's just that you were so beautiful and my hormones got out of control and-" he said being cut off.

"Sasuke I don't want to hear it." She said.

**00**

**-Outside of the school-**

"What's taking her so long?" Tenten asked kicking a pebble.

"Maybe we should check on her." Hinata suggested.

"I'll go" Ino said.

**00**

**-Inside the class-**

"So let me show you, let me show you that I care about you." He said.

"Sasuke, there's no way you-" Sakura stared but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sakura closed her eyes and melted with the kiss

"Oh my…" Ino whispered looking through the crack of the door.

**00**

**-Outside of the school-**

"Where's Sakura." Hinata asked.

"She said something came up and we could leave." Ino answered with a smile. Hinata and Tenten shrugged there shoulders and walked to Ino's car.

**00**

**-Inside the class-**

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as they separated.

"Look I can't eat can't sleep and I can't even think straight. My life's been miserable without you, don't you see I care about a lot but if you don't want to talk to me I'll leave you alone. And the real thing is I miss you." He said staring into her eyes. Sasuke felt something around his waist; he looked down to see Sakura hugging him.

"I missed you to." She said resting her head on his chest. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair and they stayed into that position for what seemed like hours.

"Hey how about I get you home." He said. She nodded and the reunited couple walked down the hall.

**00**

**-Later at Sasuke's house-**

"I'm home." Sasuke said dropping his bag on the floor.

"We're in the living room." He heard his mother say. Sasuke walked into the living room and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!" two voices yelled at the same time…

**-------------------------------**

**Author corner: it's done!...lol I left a cliffy, so who's this person that Sasuke's shocked to see, and what's up with Hinata and Naruto…is Kiba going to change every thing… you'll find all that out next chapter!**

**-purpleface14**


	14. I still have a chance and break up!

**Chapter1****4: I still have a chance!.. Break up!**

**Disclaimer: I own one game of Naruto... But not the anime.**

**Author corner: the last chapter got the most reviews!... only one of you guessed who it was and that was :I love Hershey. Well I don't want to keep you in suspense anymore so read!**

**--------------------------------------**

"Sasuke! That's no way to speak to our guest." Mikoto scolded.

"I knew it! I knew that name sounded familiar." Itachi's guest said.

Itachi stared at his brother then at his guest. "I take it you two have already met?" he asked. Both Sasuke and the guest nodded. "Well then I'll just say what I have to say. Mother, father I'll like for you to meet my girlfriend Rika." He announced with a light blush. Rika had a blush to match his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

Mikoto smiled both her babies were growing up so fast. It was true that Itachi was older and Sasuke got a girlfriend first but still…

"Oh so that's why you always go out at night and never come back till morning." Sasuke said 'innocently'. Both Itachi's and Rika's face reddened.

"Yeah well at leas-" Itachi started but Fugaku stopped him.

"Boys none of that, So Rika where did you and Itachi meet?" He asked.

"Well we met at a coffee shop... You see I just moved here three weeks ago and I was sort of lost…" she said.

"And that was where I saw her; a damsel in distress." Itachi said lacing their fingers.

Mikoto smiled once again. "So how did you meet Sasuke?" she asked.

"Well I work to that new Italian restaurant and Sasuke came in, and I knew he looked familiar because Itachi had shown me a picture of you all but I just couldn't put my finger on where I've seen that face." Rika answered with a smile.

"Lovely... Do you want to join us for diner?" Mikoto asked. Rika nodded.

**---------------------------------------**

**-Friday**** at school-**

It was now lunch and Sasuke walked up to their table, the girls were no where to be found which was odd, and Naruto had his head on the table with a bowl full of ramen next to him that was odder.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked looking at a distraught Naruto.

"He's depressed… Hinata's going out with that Kiba guy today." Shikamaru answered.

"Explains why the girls aren't here." Neji said with arms folded.

"So you're actually okay with letting Hinata go out with Kiba?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Hell no! I'm still trying to figure out a way to stop this date." Neji said. The boys were quiet for a moment.

"Spy." Sasuke said

"What?" Neji and Shikamaru asked.

"Spy… you know spy on Hinata and Kiba that way if Kiba does something that you don't like you could easily do something to distract them." He explained. At that moment Naruto head popped up.

"Sasuke that's a great idea… I could just kiss you!" he said.

"Don't …" he said. Naruto just grinned and ate his ramen happily.

**00**

**-With the girls-**

"So you're going out with Kiba today." Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Hinata answered.

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I don't know… he's been acting weird all week." She said.

"Hinata you don't actually like Kiba do you?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blushed; she and Kiba had been getting pretty close from the day at the pool he had called Hinata each day and they talked for hours. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"Hinata! What do you mean you don't know, you had a crush on Naruto since kindergarten and now since Kiba came your just going to stop liking him? Especially now when he obviously likes you back." Ino questioned.

Hinata's heart started to be fast, this was just to much for a girl like her….before she knew it tears started to fall from her eyes "excuse me…" she said before running off.

"Way to go Ino…." Tenten said.

"Wait I don't think its Ino fault, Hinata's just going through to much now." Sakura said.

**00**

**-Friday night Hinata's house-**

'**Ding dong ding****'**

"Coming." Hinata said running to the door, she was wearing a white skirt with a dark yellow top and a white mini vest along with yellow shoes. She opened the door to see Kiba; he had a purple shirt with a big dark blue hoodie jacket on a pair of blue jeans and purple and white air force ones.

"You look great" he said hugging her.

**-Some where else-**

"You look great." Naruto said mimicking Kiba.

"Naruto shh... it's not easy to hear." Neji said talking the walkie talkie from Naruto.

"Hinabi what are they doing now?" Neji asked his young cousin.

"Right now their just hugging, wait I heard that Kiba person mention some thing about a movie."

"Thanks Hinabi." Neji said.

"No problem I'd do anything for my favorite cousin… for money." She said.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're getting the damn money stop reminding me." He said before cutting off the walkie talkie.

**00**

**-At the movies-**

Kiba and Hinata had just pulled up to the movie theater. "So you have a movie in mind?" Kiba asked.

"Um I want to watch step up two." Hinata said.

"Alright." Kiba said getting out of the car, and walked to Hinata's side. "Right this way…" he said opening her door. Hinata giggled. Unknown to her two people were following them.

"Two tickets to step up two please." Kiba said. He received the tickets and placed his arm around Hinata's waist, causing Hinata to blush. They walked into the room. Both Neji and Naruto kept a distance from them but followed.

**-Inside the theater-**

The movie had just started and Kiba was whispering things into Hinata's ear, causing her to laugh.

"Neji she's laughing, why is she laughing!" Naruto said unhappy watching them from two rows back.

"Naruto shut up… I'm just as mad at you are." Neji said. He thought for a minute then came up with an idea when he saw a little boy. "Hey kid I'll give you five bucks to spill you drink on that dude." he said pointing at Kiba.

"You got it mister." The red headed boy said.

"Gaah! You little runt I'm going to kill you." They heard Kiba yell. Both Neji and Naruto bumped fist

**-Two rows ahead-**

"Gaah! You little runt I'm going to kill you" Kiba yelled, the little boy ran away.

"Kiba calm down." Hinata said embarrassed, people were looking at them. Kiba looked at Hinata, he was making a fool out of him self he quickly calmed down and took his seat.

"Sorry baby lost me cool for a minute." He said. Hinata gave him an understanding nod.

'Naruto wouldn't have lost his cool like that.' She thought with a sigh. They continued to watch the movie with no more interruptions.

**00**

**-Hinata's house-**

"Kiba I had fun tonight." Hinata said playing with her skirt.

"Yeah me to, even though some bad things had happen." Kiba said dusting off his now ripped hoodie jacket. You see after the movie Kiba had taken Hinata on a walk through the park and suddenly a dog attacked him… yes a dog which was sent by Naruto and Neji.

"Good thing you are the captain of the swim team." She said. Yeah did I forget to mention Kiba had to jump into the lake to get away from the dog.

Kiba chuckled "yeah good thing."

**00**

**-Inside of Neji's car-**

"Dude I'm stressing Hinata still had a good time" Naruto said looking through binoculars.

Neji gave off a sigh. "I guess there's nothing we can do; destiny must already be set…what ever happens will happen though I would rather Hinata dating you than Kiba." He said.

"Neji is this some kind of blessing?" Naruto asked

"Call it what you want, but I'd kill you if you do anything inappropriate." Neji said.

**00**

**-On Hinata's doorstep-**

Hinata heart was beating fast she didn't know when it happened but Kiba had her trap and was about to kiss her. 'This isn't right, I- I can't do it' she thought turning her face causing Kiba to kiss her cheek. Kiba stared at Hinata and blinked.

"Kiba I'm sorry I-I can't, I had a really nice time but my heart already belongs to some one else." She explained.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and gave off a nervous laugh. "I understand, we could still be friends right?"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah that would be great."

"Alright to friendship then" he said before giving Hinata a hug.

"Thank you" Hinata whispered hugging him. Kiba gave her a smile, even though he didn't show it he was hurt.

**00**

**-Neji's car-**

"Did you see that?" Neji asked. He didn't receive an answer "N-Naruto?" he said he turned into the seat to se Naruto smiling like a maniac.

Naruto's lips started to quiver. "I still have a chance!" he yelled.

**-------------------------------------------------**

It's been a week now since Sakura and Sasuke got back together and every thing was going fine. The gang was now in forth period and had free time today.

"I can't believe we all have boyfriends." Tenten said.

"I know, you have Neji, Sakura has Sasuke, I have Shikamaru and Hinata has… uh Hinata has." Ino said.

"Hinata has Naruto right?" Sakura asked. "Hey Hinata."

"Yeah..." Hinata said looking up from a book.

"We just noticed you don't have a boyfriend." Sakura said.

"It's no big deal." Hinata said.

"But didn't you go out with Naruto twice and with Kiba." Tenten asked Hinata nodded "So what happened." Ino asked

"Well my dates with Naruto were great we'd go to the movies and get ice-cream afterwards then when it came to the point when he got me home it would look like he'd kiss me but then he'd just say he had to go. Which was why I went out with Kiba; I guess since Naruto didn't do anything I just felt that he didn't like me anymore so yeah the date with Kiba was good to but bad things kept happening and when he got me home he was going to kiss me, but told him I don't have feelings for him, because I don't but we're still good friends. And now Naruto's still been acting weird ever since the date with Kiba like he's been ignoring me or something" She explained.

"Well then we'll have to fix that now don't we." Ino said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked

"We know you still like him." Sakura said.

"How did you know that" Hinata said with a blush.

**00**

**-With the boys-**

"So Naruto when you are you going to hook up with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said

"Dude we're serious… you've been ignoring her all week, you still like her don't you?" Sasuke said.

"Well yeah, but when I went on a date with her last time Neji said he'd kill me plus he did give a blessing or something but now I'm to nervous to ask her out this date has to be perfect." He said.

"And I would still kill you if you do anything to make her cry." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Neji, ask her out now" Sasuke said pushing Naruto towards Hinata.

-

"H-Hey Hinata" Naruto said.

"Oh h-hey N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered she was nervous because the girls told her to ask him out.

"Uh um… do y-you want me to amusement p-park?" he asked. 'Why am I so nervous around her?'

"Uh" Hinata said confused

Naruto blushed at her confused look. "I-I mean do you want to go with m-me to the new amusement park?" he asked again.

Hinata smiled. "I'd like that"

"Really, you're serious okay so I'll call you tonight!" he practically yelled in disbelief.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **

**--------------------------**

The bell had rang indicating it was time for fifth period. Both Sakura and Sasuke had physics now and it was boring they had a pop quiz which took up the whole class, plus the teacher gave them home work.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **

The last bell had rang telling the teens school was now officially over.

"See you outside." Sakura said walking out the door.

"I'll be right there." He said quickly scribbling down the last question.

'Okay so my plan worked for a while, so let's start plan B' thought Yuki

"Hey Sasuke." Yuki said walking to his desk.

"hey." He said standing up.

"So I heard you and Sakura broke up." She said getting close to him.

"Uh… we got back together." He stated

Yuki pouted. "Aw how about you forget about her and get together with me." She said trying to sound seductive.

"Yuki-" Sasuke started but was cut off.

"Look Sasuke I wanted you since I got to this school and I always get what I want, and I want you." She said before pulling him into a kiss. She heard footsteps and quickly put Sasuke's hand on her butt and she gave off a moan.

**00**

'I can't believe I left my bag in class.' Sakura thought walking back to class. Her eyes widened when she walked into the class. There was Sasuke and Yuki kissing. "Sasuke!" She yelled.

Sasuke pushed Yuki off of him and looked at Sakura. "Sakura this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh so it doesn't look like your kissing his slut!" she yelled before running out of the class.

"Sakura come back." He said chasing after her. "Let me explain" he said holding her wrist.

"No Sasuke I'm done letting you explain." She said facing him.

"Come on you have to trust me it wasn't what it looked like" he said.

"Oh so it didn't look like you were kissing a other girl!" she yelled. "And you want me to trust you; we just got back together a week ago. I friggen hate you Sasuke…I'm never gonna forgive you for this It's over Sasuke!" she yelled keeping her tears back.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said trying to explain.

"Don't bother Sasuke j-just don't try to explain, and you know why because we're through! It's over, we're over." She said finally letting a tear drop. She said before walking out the door.

**00**

"Finally girl what took you so long…hey where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears. "Uh something came up he's not coming."

"Sakura are you alright?" Ino asked.

Sakura began to cry again. "Ino, h-h-hhe was kissing Yuki!"

Ino's mouth dropped. "Shh- come here." Ino said giving her best friend a hug. And they stayed like that. Sakura cried her heart out there. While Ino tried to figure out what to do.

**--------------------------**

**Author**** corner: well their you go, I know you guys hate me now. Um yeah, next chapter will be titled Jealousy is a two person game. Yeah so let your minds wonder a bit. So Review.. lol and yeah just let it all out. I won't be scared by how you guys threaten me if I don't get Sakura and Sasuke together so any way bye.**

**-purpleface14**


	15. jelousy is a two person game

**Chapter 1****5: jealousy is a two person game**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews guys. Hmm I've been thinking I must have the most how do I say this, calm and sensible reviewers ever! Lol seriously when you read reviews for other stories they be like 'IF YOU DON'T PUT SASUKE AND SAKURA BACK TOGETHER I'LL HURT YOU' and stuff, but nooo with you guys its 'we don't have to hurt you it's a Sasuke and Sakura story we know they'll get together.' Lol but that's not I bad thing. Anyway read away!**

**-------------------------**

It was now Saturday and the girls were all talking on the phone.

"We're planning on going to the amusement park tomorrow, you know to help Hinata out on the date and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Ino asked Sakura

"Sure I'll go let me just ask Sasu- I mean someone to come with me" Sakura said

"Are you sure you want to come on a date so soon, I mean you only broke up with Sasuke two days ago" Hinata said with concern

"I'm okay, besides you're my girl I got to be there for you and all of you will have dates. It's not like I miss Sasuke or anything, Sasuke's the furthest thing from my mind." She said with a nervous laugh. "Sasuke who's that? Any way guys I got to go talk to you later." She said and hung up.

"You guys we have to do something." Tenten said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"I'm talking about Sakura she's so not over Sasuke." Stated Tenten

"Hinata is Sasuke coming?" asked Ino.

"Yeah Naruto said he is, why?" she asked.

"Okay you know how Sakura gets jealous easily right…all Sasuke needs is a date and we're set." Ino said, and with that the girls continued their planning.

**00**

**-Sasuke's house-**

"So bro what's up with you and Sakura, she hasn't been coming here for a while." Itachi said leaning on Sasuke's door.

"That's because we broke up." Sasuke stated.

"Why…" Deidara asked poking is head through the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he had no idea why he was explaining this to them. "Because she caught me kissing another girl."

Itachi nudged Deidara. "Check it out my bro's a player."

"I'm not a player; the girl she caught me with forced her self on me." Sasuke said

"So you're a punk…" Deidara said.

"I'm not a punk." Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"So do you miss her?" Itachi asked in a serious tone.

Sasuke looked down. "Yeah I do."

"You know what you got to do right?" Asked Deidara with a smirk

"What." Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Make her jealous." Both Itachi and Deidara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I can't believe it but, you two idiots are actually right…thanks." Sasuke said

"Dude…" Deidara said.

"What" Sasuke said confused.

"Don't go all mushy on us Sasuke" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at them. "Get out now." He said

"Is that anyway to treat us, your most favorite people in the whole wide world?" Deidara asked putting his hand on his forehead and acting as if he was about to faint.

"Just get out." Sasuke said closing the door

**00**

**-Somewhere else-**

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away  
they can beg and they can plead  
but they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
is always Mister Right…, _rang a cell phone

"Hello." Said a girls voice

"Hi it's me." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey baby!" she shrieked.

"Uh , do you want to g-go out with me tomorrow."

"Sure I'd love that." the girls said.

**-------------------------------------**

**-Sunday, the amusement park-**

Everyone was in the front gate of the amusement park, waiting on a very late person.

"Who does he think he is, to keep us waiting like this!" Sakura shouted pacing back and forth.

"Sakura calm down I'm sure they're just stuck in traffic." Ino said trying to calm down Sakura.

'They?' Sakura thought. "Oh please this is just like Sasuke you can't trust him on anything even if it's as easy as being on time." She thought folding her arms.

Everyone stared at her thing eh same thing. 'She's still not over him.'

"Will you guys stop looking at me." Sakura said.

"They're only looking at you because you're so beautiful." Mark whispered into her ear, causing her to blush. Oh yeah you guys didn't know, Sakura asked Mark to come with her.

"Oh please they're not looking at you, they're looking at me." Said an annoying voice.

'What is she doing here?" thought Sakura staring at Yuki.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Sasuke said.

"It's no problem lets just go inside already." Naruto said. So everyone paid for their tickets and entered.

**00**

**-1 and ½ hours later-**

**-Sasuke's point of view-**

'Make her jealous, make her jealous.' I kept chanting this to myself, but no matter how hard I tried, she had me jealous all night seriously if you would just look at her she was teasing me in that short skirt showing off those legs of hers, and the shirt she was wearing my favorite color dark blue. What does this mean she still likes me or something?

'Shit!' she's looking right at me. Think fast, uh ah ha I got it. So what did I do grabbed my date of course.

"Girl you know how sexy you look." I whispered in Yuki's ear, of course she blushed and giggled I looked over Yuki's shoulder to see Sakura grinding her teeth.

'Perfect'.

**-End Sasuke's point of view-**

**00**

**-Sakura's point of view-**

'What the hell does he think he's doing' I yelled to my self.

"Sakura are you okay?" I heard Tenten say.

I turned to her. "Peachy!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You sure" she asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem sort of angry." Tch angry! Angry! I would just like to push Yuki in front of a bus for fooling with my man.

"You're not jealous are you?" I heard Ino say. I looked up to see Sasuke and … Oh my God is he smirking at me.

"Jealous why would I be." I answered back.

Okay Sasuke two can play at this game.

"Mark…"

"Yeah" he answered

"Could you give me a piggy back ride I'm sort of tired." I said giving him a pout.

"Uh sure." He said bending down a bit.

I went on his back. "You're the best." I told him as he carried me and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked back at Sasuke and surprise surprise he looked pissed.

"Sasuke you're hurting my hand." I heard in a distance.

'Mission complete'

**-End Sakura's point of view-**

**-------------------------------**

Everyone decided that since it was Naruto's and Hinata's date that the would split up

'Split up, yeah right there is no way in hell I'm leaving sakura with that guy.' Sasuke thought

"Sasuke lets go on that ride." Yuki said.

Sasuke gave off a sigh "Okay." He said looking back at Sakura who was now feeding Mark cotton candy.

-

'Yay me I got him pissed, but he looked sort of sad. Wait what am I thinking why did I do what I did before; I broke up with him I cant still like him can I?' Sakura questioned her self.

"Hey how 'bout I win you a prize or something" Mark said giving her a smile.

Sakura had to stop her self from rolling her eyes, seriously why didn't she pick some one else to go with. "Sure I'd like that." She said giving him a fake smile.

"Okay let's go." Mark said taking her hand.

**-------------------------------**

**Author corner: Okay reviewers no need to panic the Hinata Naruto fluff will be next chapter, I repeat next Chapter. So Yeah next chapter Sasuke says something that gets Mark upset and its about Sakura oooo I feel a battle coming on. Next chapter: finally you two. It'll be the best Naru Hina fluff ever! So review review review. Who knows I may update sooner than a week!**

**-purpeface14**


	16. Finally you two!

**Chapter 16: Finally you two! (Jealousy is a two person game part 2)**

**Disclaimer: -ahem- I do not own. –starts to cry- lol jk**

**Author corner: Hey reviewers how you doing, thanks for all the reviews.. all I need is like 8 more reviews and this story will have 100 let me repeat 100! Reviews. I don't know if I'll do something special like who ever is the 100****th**** reviewer I might give you a one shot or something but yeah.. keep the reviews coming! Any way on to the Naru Hina fluff.**

**-------------------------------------**

'**Ding Ding Ding'**ringed the alarm of a game.

"And we have ourselves a winner!" Exclaimed the game booth attendant, lets see when we last left off Mark had taken Sakura some where… well he had taken her to the dunk tank and all he had to do was dunk the person three times in a row to win.

"Oh wow thanks Mark" Sakura said receiving a big stuff monkey.

"It was no problem." He said flashing her a smile. "Hey are you thirsty?" he asked

"Yeah" Sakura answered

"Okay I'll be right back." Mark said walking off to the stand.

**00**

'I need to get closer to Sakura.' Though Sasuke. "Yuki how about I win you a prize?" He asked.

"Okay" Yuki said with a smile.

**00**

'I wonder what Sasuke's doing.' Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Dang girl you looking good in that skirt." A voice said.

"Um… Excuse me" Sakura said turning around, only to see two boys who looked three years older than her.

"Excuse my friend here" Said one of the boys, he was wearing a green polo shirt with blue jeans and a green and white hat with white tennis, he had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. "I'm Tyler and he's Jason." He said kissing her hand causing our pink haired friend to blush, Tyler smirked at her reaction.

"So babe what's your name?" Jason asked. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a red T-shirt along with a black big hoodie jacket with red dollar signs on it, And black and red vans. He had brunette hair that was shaved and green eyes.

"Sakura" she answered.

"My, My a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here all alone." Tyler said looking at her from head to toe.

**00**

'Who the hell are theses two and what are they doing looking at Sakura like that. Only I'm supposed to look at her like that…' Sasuke thought enraged by the scene in front of him.

"Sasuke…you're hurting me." Yuki whined.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry…" he said letting go of her hand.

'That's the second time tonight, what's happening? Why is he so distracted?' Yuki thought.

**00**

"Yeah girl why don't we go somewhere else and have some fun." Jason holding her hand and played with her fingers.

"Uh... I'm sort of here with someone." Sakura said taking her hand from his.

"oh so you're here with your boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

"Well not exactly…he's more of a friend" Sakura corrected.

"Then he wouldn't mind if we took a sexy thing like you out and show you a good time." Jason said giving her a flirtatious look.

Sakura blushed again; these boys were persistent weren't they. "Uh…" she started but was cut off.

"Sorry it took so long." Mark said coming with two drinks. He looked at Jason and Tyler. "Who are theses two?"

"Well…" She started.

**-----------------------**

**-Ferris wheel-**

The group date was now coming to an end, and everyone noticed that Hinata and Naruto date wasn't really going any where. So the girls made a plan.

"Guys I can't." Hinata shouted softly to the girls

"Why not, I mean he's bound to kiss you." Ino stated.

"But you know I'm afraid of heights." Hinata said.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Naruto flirting with another girl?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Where?" Hinata said

"Now!" Tenten whispered, as they pushed Hinata in the carrier and closed the little door behind her.

"You guys…" Hinata whined looking through the window.

"Uh is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata froze she had forgotten Naruto was here. She turned her head slowly. "Oh…uh n-nothings wrong everything's fine." She lied. 'What have I gotten my self into." She thought as the ride started.

**00**

**-On the ground-**

"Hey mister, I'll give you ten bucks if you stop the ride when our friends get on top." Tenten said.

"No" the guy answered.

"Please?" Ino asked batting her lashes.

"No" the guy said getting annoyed

"Aw come on." Sakura said

"No"

"Hey! Our girlfriends asked you to do something, so I suggest you do it or we'll be forced to get violent." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. 'Did I just call Sakura my girlfriend?' he thought.

'Did he just call me his girlfriend?' Sakura thought blushing.

"Okay okay…" the guys said "damn teenagers." He muttered.

"You better." Shikamaru said, Neji nodded

**00**

**-Ferris wheel-**

"Oh God, Oh God!, why did it stop…we're going to die, get me down." Hinata said beginning to hyperventilate.

"Okay Hinata calm down, breath in." Naruto said, Hinata did what she was told. "Now out" he said, she followed. "Now is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of heights." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked not hearing her.

"I know its stupid but… I'm afraid of heights." Looking in her lap.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked

"I don't know…. It's just that when ever I'm around you, I can't think clearly." She said with a light blush.

"I feel the exact same way around you." He blurted out.

Hinata gasp. "R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said lacing their fingers.

**00**

**-On the ground-**

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a second." Mark said

"Whatever…" he said walking over to Mark.

"don't think I didn't hear what you said about Sakura." Mark started.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked folding his arms.

"When you called her you girlfriend." Mark said looking at her. "Look she's not your, she's mine. So you better back off."

"Damn he heard that!' Sasuke thought "that's what you think, she's still mine" he said walking off.

-

I wonder what they're talking about." Sakura said out loud.

"Probably me." Yuki said

"As if…" Sakura said walking over to Mark.

**00**

**-Ferris wheel-**

The carrier was quiet and the two teens hadn't said a word after their little confessions. Hell they both separated far from each other since they finally caught what just had happened. Both of their faces were red, if the gang was to look up they'd probably be wondering why two red balloons were in the carrier instead of their friends. Naruto finally remembering that this was probably his last chance broke the silence.

"Y-you know this is sort of like what happens in the movies." He said turning so he could be facing her.

"How is that?" Hinata asked turning to face him.

"Well usually when the people are stuck to the like us." He started.

"Yeah…" she said.

"And they would look into each others eyes and move closer together." He said moving closer.

"Yeah and …" she said leaning in.

"And they would keep getting closer like a magnetic force was pulling them together." He whispered on her lips. "And the guy would usually move the stray strands away from the girls face and leave his finger under her chin." He said doing the action, he looked at Hinata and gulped he seriously didn't know where these words were coming from and right now he had a smoking hot girl in front of him whose eyes were closed and she was just waiting. It was like he had her under a spell or something. "A-and t-then suddenly their lips would t-touch." He said placing his lips on hers. Before Hinata had a chance to respond Naruto backed away. "Shit Hinata I'm so sorry I didn-" he started to apologized but was cut off.

"Dammit Naruto! Just stop apologizing." Hinata yelled.

Naruto looked at her. "Hi…nata?"

"Naruto shut up and kiss me." She said before placing her lips on his. Naruto eyes widened, Hinata was never bold like this. He closed his eyes and licked her bottom lip looking for more, Hinata was hesitant at first but she opened letting him through…

They were so involved with their little tongue dance, that they didn't even notice the ride started to move again.

**00**

**-On the ground-**

They're coming down now." Neji said.

"If this doesn't work I don't know what will." Ino said pacing.

"Look there they a-…Oh my god!" Tenten said in shock looking through the little window.

"Well Ino looks like you plan worked…. But just a bit to good" Shikamaru said looking through the window.

"Grr... Naruto!!" Neji said ready to rip the door off.

"Neji!" Ino said slapping him in the back of his head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You are so not going to ruin this for them." Ino said.

"Uh guys people still want to get on the ride…" Sasuke said pointing at the line behind him.

"Okay I'll break them up." Sakura said walking to the carrier. She cleared her throat and pulled the door open, causing the kissing teens to come tumbling out."

"Oh my!" an old lady shrieked then fainted.

"Grandma!" a young boy yelled dramatically falling onto his knees.

"O…Kay." The group said freaked out.

"Uh hey guys…" Naruto said blushing madly and looking anywhere but the group.

"Seems like you two had fun." Sasuke said smirking.

The two teens just blushed more. "Well uh… Hinata and I are officially going out now." He said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Yay!" all the girls said clapping, even a few people on the line started clapping.

"Uh... Maybe we should leave" Hinata said not really liking all these people she didn't know clapping for them.

**------------------------------------**

So the gang all agreed, and walked to the exit. It was now eleven forty- five.

"Oh boy, I'm so like grounded." Sakura said.

"Well then I better get you home before you get into more trouble" Mark said putting his hand around Sakura's waist.

"Bye guys" She said.

'Well then I better get you home before you get into more trouble. Tch who does he think he is and why in the hell is his arm around her!' Sasuke thought.

"Come on Yuki lets go." He said pulling her. "Bye." He said before walking off.

**00**

"Do you think our plan worked" Hinata asked.

"I think so. You should have seen them tonight." Tenten said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, anyway we'll talk about this later bye guys." Ino said leaning on Shikamaru's arm.

"See you home sis." Shikamaru said.

"We better get going guys." Neji said holding Tenten's hand and walked off.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. Naruto gave Hinata a peck on the lips when no one was watching and wrapped his arm around her waist and followed Neji.

**-------------------------------**

**Author corner: So how was it! Review plz, remember we're almost to the 100****th**** review!. Any way next chapter Sakura's birthday is coming up and what's this! Ooooooo… only I know! Hahaha lol so see Ya next week **

**-purpleface14**


	17. Comming soon! and overprotective family

**Chapter17:**** coming soon... and meet my overprotective family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: woot! We made it pass 100! You guys are awesome, you all deserve cookies and milk. We should have a party lol. Um the last chapter had the most reviews, and ****brynne raines was the 100****th**** reviewer so here's a big cookie! Oh yeah I made a poll so check it out and vote please. On with the story.**

**-----------------------------------**

It was now a warm Monday. It was noon meaning Sasuke and the gang was at school. And Mikoto and Fugaku were at work, while Haru was at the nursery. So all this meant that Itachi had the whole house to himself.

'Ah this is the life, I'm off from college today and now it's just me, this big box of pizza and my TV.' Itachi thought lying on his bed, wearing nothing except for a pair of black boxers.

"Itachi…" He turned his head to see Rika poking her head through the door. Nearly chocking on his pizza he quickly drank a bit of his soda.

"How'd you get in here." He said.

"Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend." She said putting her hands on her hips. "And the front door was unlocked." She said now sitting on the bed.

"Hmm… so what's up?" he asked.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what today is" she said in a serious tone.

'Today... Um anniversary… no, birthday... no, uh' he thought trying to remember.

"Itachi…" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Aw come on babe I haven't forgotten, lets see… today is uh um" he said.

"I knew it, you forgotten that my family is visiting today." She said.

"Your family, you never told me this." He said sitting up.

"I told you two weeks and you promised you wouldn't forget." She said.

"Two weeks…"

**-Flash back-**

_Rika and Itachi had just finished watching a movie and they were right on Itachi's bed cuddling._

"_Tachi boo…" Rika said calling Itachi by his nick name._

_Itachi looked at her. "What is it Rika bear."_

"_Um my family is coming for a visit next week and I think it would be nice if I introduced you to them." She said._

_Itachi froze. "Y-your family?" he asked._

"_Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" she asked sitting up._

"_No not a problem." He answered._

"_You won't forget will you?" she asked._

"_Me babe... why would I forget something like this." Itachi said_

"_Yay… you're the greatest." Rika said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Itachi smirked. "I don't think that's all the greatest is suppose to get." He said pulling her close._

_Rika giggled gave him a kiss on the lips. "I don't think so either." She said before placing her lips on his again._

**-****End flashback-**

"Oh I remember now." Itachi said.

Rika shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" she said taking a slice of pizza.

"Hey… my pizza" Itachi whined.

"Don't my pizza… you're getting fat." She said poking his stomach.

"Fat?" he said getting up. "Does this look like fat to you." He said doing a muscle man pose. Rika blushed, she was only joking and now Itachi was boasting showing off his perfect eight pack abs.

"No." she squeaked.

"That's what I thought." Itachi said giving her a light kiss.

**-------------------------------------**

**-Florida high-**

As you all know two weeks had passed and school was going pretty normal. Everything was great except for the fact that sakura and Sasuke were still trying to get each other jealous. Basically because they were too stubborn to tell each other that they are still in love with each other, especially Sakura. Anyway it was now fourth period and Sakura was board out of her mind.

"Okay class the revolution started in the year 1803 and this was the beginning of the stage called…" Mr. Sarutobi started but was interrupted. 

The intercom had chimed in for announcements.

"_Attention all last year senior's we would like to say that, prom is coming next month, which will be the fourth of January. That is all please go back to your studies."_

After that students started to mumbled and talk.

'Wow proms on my birthday how exciting.' Sakura thought trying to be happy. 'Who am I kidding this sucks, from earlier this year I wanted to go to prom with Sasuke but now I'm stuck with Mark and the worst part is I have to see Sasuke with Yuki.' She thought resting her head on the table.

"Ms. Haruno please pay attention." Mr. Sarutobi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" she mumbled.

**00**

**-Meanwhile in art-**

"_Attention all last year senior's we would like to say that, prom is coming next month, which will be the fourth of January. That is all please go back to your studies."_

"What this proms on Sakura's birthday." Sasuke thought.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **rang the bell for lunch.

"Okay class don't forget your report on a famous painting is due next week."

**------------------------------------------**

**-In the cafeteria-**

"I can't believe proms coming so soon; we have to go shopping this weekend." Ino said eating her turkey salad.

"Ow girl do you have to talk so loud, you're right in my ear." Shikamaru said glaring at Ino.

"But I thought you liked it when I talked in your ear." She said pouting.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

Ino thought for a moment and got an idea. "Because …" she said moving closer to his ear. "When we're alone and I do this…." She said seductively and licked the shell of his ear.

"Ino. Don't do this…" Shikamaru said turning his head trying to hide his blush.

Everyone started to laugh. "Dude you're so easy to get to." Neji said.

"Oh please and your not." Tenten said.

"Don't even think about it." He said to Tenten.

"Aw… why not you cute when you blush." She said kissing his cheek. "You never let me have any fun."

Nobody say it but Neji had a microscopic blush on his face.

"Anybody seen Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"She's getting her lunch." Hinata answered.

**00**

**-On the line-**

"That'll be six dollars please." The casher said.

"I can't believe I left my wallet home." Sakura thought feeling in her pockets for her wallet. "Uh can pay you back later, I've seem to have left my wallet at home." She explained.

"Ha-ha likely story kid but I ca-" the casher started.

"This should be enough." Sasuke said from behind Sakura and paid for their lunches. They walked off the line.

"Uh… thanks" she said.

"No problem." He told her. "So... I heard proms on your birthday."

"Yeah." She answered.

"Who you going with?" he asked curiously.

"Mark who else." She said.

"Oh" 

"So... How are you and Yuki?" She asked.

'I can't let her know that Yuki irritates the shit out of me.' He thought. "Uh... We're good." He lied.

"Oh" she said disappointment in her tone of voice.

"What about you and Mark?" he asked.

'Well Marks an idiot, but not as stupid as Yuki and defiantly not as cute as you…duh!' she thought. "Uh... We're better than you And Yuki." She said walking off.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and walked the same direction.

"Would you stop following me?" Sakura said.

"Don't flatter yourself, incase you haven't notice we're going the same place." Sasuke pointed out. "And besides I'm surprised that your not eating with Mark." He said rudely.

Sakura stopped walking. "It's none of your business if I eat with Mark or not."

"I never stated it was, I'm just surprised that you're not following him like a little lost puppy that's looking for a master." He said emotionless.

Sakura faced reddened with anger. "Sasuke Uchiha you're the most insensitive jerk I've ever met." 

"And you're just a self centered bitch." He mumbled.

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it again; she could believe what just came out of his mouth. "Why you…" she struggled to find the words. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and her hands tighten around the lunch tray.

"What happened cat got your tongue?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you Uchiha!" She said before dumping all of trays contents on his head, and ran out of the cafeteria. Whispers and mumbles were heard after that scene. Sasuke just stood there wiping the spaghetti and pudding out of his hair.

"Smooth…" he heard from behind him.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"What the hell happened, you two were getting along so well and then this?" Naruto asked.

'He's right I don't even know what came over me, those words just came out and God knows I didn't mean any of them.' Sasuke thought. 

"Trouble-"

"Don't say it." Sasuke said.

"-some…" Shikamaru let out a sigh.

**-----------------------------------------**

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **

"Oh that's the bell, Okay sakura we'll talk about this later...Hinata and I got to get to geography." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and got up so she and Ino could walk to chemistry.

"You still like him don't you?" Ino asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke you still like him." Ino raised her hand so that Sakura couldn't interrupt. "Don't try to deny it… you two we're actually talking today and looked happy. Look I know what he said was uncalled for but if you two don't get this fighting and jealousy thing under control you two will lose each other for good."

"So he still likes me?" sakura asked.

"Well duh... I seriously think that you two are soul mates or something but I have a feeling that by the way you two are acting its just not going to work out. He's gonna stop trying to get you Sakura." Ino said

"Then why did he say..."

"I don't know, but I know you two need to talk it out or something 'cause I hate to see two of my friends depressed like this and besides it's only you who's really stopping him." Ino said before walking in the class room. 

Sakura blinked what Ino said was true. 'Why can't I accept him back…' she question her self before sliding down a locker.

**-------------------------------------------**

**-****Two hours later-**

**-Rika's apartment-**

"I hate ties..." Itachi said pulling at thing around his neck.

"Aw Tachi boo… you look so cute wearing them." Rika said fixing the blood red tie. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a read tie, with dress shoes. His hair was in its usual low ponytail. While Rika wore a simple Red V-neck dress that showed a bit of her cleavage and was one inch above her knee and silver pumps. Her hair was in a simple bun.

"And you look lovely wearing that." He said placing his hands on her hips. 

She blushed. "Uh we should get going to the restaurant now.

**00**

**-WU Fung Chinese restaurant-**

They had arrived at the restaurant over thirty minutes ago and the only words that were spoken were "This is my boyfriend Itachi."

"Uh any reason why your dad and brothers are glaring at me." Itachi whispered pulling the collar of his shirt. Itachi was sitting on the left of Rika and the Right of her father, in front of him were her two brothers and at the next end was her mother.

"Did I forget to mention they're a bit over protective…" Rika whispered back.

"Mom can you pass me the plate of egg rolls please." Rika said.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Utari said. Mrs. Utari was a lovely woman who had bright orange hair, she looked young for her age and hand the perfect figure. She also was friendly which reminded Itachi of his mother. 

Itachi was about pick up the sweet and sour chicken out of the plate in the middle of the table when chopsticks came dangerously close to putting a hole in his hand, he brought his hand back quickly.

"Takashi that's no way to act!" Mrs. Utari said to her oldest son. Takashi had dark orange hair and dark blue eyes he seemed to be around Sasuke's age making him five years younger than Itachi himself.

"Tch…" Takashi said before eating the meat. "I don't like him." He stated. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Me neither, me neither" said a boy who was seven he had red hair and freckles, his eyes were a light gray.

"Akira…" Rika said.

"What… I don't like him?" The red headed boy said.

"Looks like the Utari men think alike." Said deep voice, Itachi shivered. Mr. Utari had the worst glare ever. Mr. Utari had Red hair and dark gray eyes; he was much built and if looks could kill Itachi would be dead.

Itachi gave off a nervous laugh. "Could some one pass the rice?" he asked. As soon as Rika was going to give it to him, Takashi took the plate and put it on his plate then on his fathers and Akira's.

"Well what do you know all the rice is gone." Takashi said before eating some. Rika glared at her brother.

"Don't worry Itachi you can eat some of mines." Rika said putting some on his plate. The men growled.

And that's how the night went whatever Itachi tried to do Rika's brothers would do anything to stop him. During the night Itachi elbow had accidentally brushed against Rika left breast and Akira jumped on him calling him a rapist.

**00**

Two hours had passed and the family had rented a little room upstairs so they could talk and eat desert in private.

"Rika why don't we take a look at the desert table downstairs." Her mother said. 

"Okay." Rika answered.

"Don't leave me…" Itachi said, he had no idea what the Utari men might do if Rika or Mrs. Utari was here.

"I'll come right back." She said before walking out the door.

'**Tick tock…tick tock'** was all that could be heard. In that room sat a sweating Itachi and Three glaring Utari men.

"So…what do you do for a living?" Mr. Utari asked.

Itachi gulped. "Well I go to Florida University were I'm studying to be an accountant, from there I'm going to work at my fathers franchise." 

"And what do you plan to do with Rika." Mr. Utari asked, just as the Utari woman came back into the room.

"I plan to give her whatever she wants, and needs to be happy." He answered.

"Splendid, Rika you certainly found your self a nice boy" Mrs. Utari clapped.

"I'm not done asking questions, dear." Mr. Utari said.

"So when's the wedding." The red headed man asked.

Itachi choked on his coffee. "W-wedding?" He asked. "Sir we've only been dating for a month."

"So... what if my daughter wanted to get married right now right now what would you do?" The man asked leaning in.

"I'd uh…. Um." Itachi mumbled.

"Dad! Stop it." Rika said embarrassed.

"So, how far have you went with my sister?" Takashi asked.

Itachi face reddened and so did Rika's. "Well uh, we've-"

"Did you two have sex?" Akira piped in.

Itachi stared at the seven year old, he was blunt wasn't he? "Well …"

"Your not answering fast enough the answer should be No! Are you telling me you deflowered my daughter?" Mr. Utari said enraged.

"I-" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"You bastard, how dare you deflower my precious baby girl!" Mr. Utari said shaking Itachi violently.

"B-but…" Itachi managed out.

"Dad! Stop." Rika said pushing her father away from Itachi. "Dad you've done everything except be nice to Itachi tonight, and right now I'm ashamed to be known as your daughter. To answer yes Itachi and I have had sex, but that's none of your business what we do for crying out loud I'm twenty!" she yelled, her father stared at her. "And you two… how dare you treat him like this, you don't even know him yet you hate him?" She said looking at her brothers. "Mom thanks for being the only caring one here tonight and I hate to end it like this but we have to go." She said helping Itachi up and walked out the door.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Utari muttered. "Dare I think you need to apologize before you let you baby girl walk out of your life forever."

Mr. Utari got up; he hated to admit it but is wife was right he really overreacted. "You're right."

**00**

**-Outside the restaurant-**

"Oh poor Tachi boo" Rika said fixing Itachi hair. "I'm so sorry for what happened." She said.

"It wasn't your fault." He said kissing her cheek.

"Rika!" a familiar voice said. Itachi quickly jumped away from Rika.

"What do you want…" she said.

"Look I came to apologize for your brothers and my attitude tonight. It's just that you moved so far away from home and we miss you, and we don't want what happened between you and your last boyfriend to happen again. It's the fact that you living so far away in your own house... I just can't believe that my baby girl has finally grown up." Mr. Utari said.

Rika smiled. "Dad I'm still your baby girl." She said giving him a hug.

Mr. Utari looked up to see Itachi leaning on the car. "I also owe you an apology" he said breaking the hug. He put is hand out "Welcome to the family." Itachi grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Oh goody!" Mrs. Utari said coming out the building. Both Takashi and Akira followed her there hand in pocket, they had a good talking to from their mother.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier man… you know I was just doing my job as a protective brother." Takashi said shaking Itachi's hand.

"I'm sorry to…" Akira mumbled.

"Apology accepted." Itachi said.

**-----------------------------------------**

**-At the Uchiha household-**

"What the hell his wrong with me!" Sasuke said pushing his laptop on the floor.

"Why the hell won't she answer me…" he said frustrated. From the whole cafeteria incident Sasuke's been trying to apologize to Sakura… he tried texting, calling, im-ing nothing worked.

'What the shit am I suppose to do.' He thought leaning against his door. 'What am I suppose to do….' A tear slid pass his eyes. 'I can't keep chasing her forever… and part of me wants to stop…but I keep getting dragged back in. I-I need to stop.' He thought resting his head on his knees.

**---------------------------------**

**Author note: well that's it and this is the longest chapter ever 3013 words not including the notes. Um so what's going to happened next his Sasuke gonna give up…Is Sakura's worst fair coming true! Tune in next time for what's with love. On a happier note we made it to 100****th**** lol, don't forget to review and check out my poll plz**

…**. This has nothing to do with the story but yeah I'm watching my all time favorite anime movie! Howls moving castle its in English but I'll live, howl's voice is to die for! Lol **


	18. in your arms

**Chapter 18: In your arms…**

**Disclaimer: the authoress purpleface14 does not own this anime.**

**Author note: hey fanfic people! Thanks for all the reviews… they never rolled in this fast. Um yeah I forgot to mention I'm on Easter/spring break so I got time to update a lot more. Hehehe I see some of you are getting a little edgy cause Sasuke and Sakura are not back together, I even got my first threat! Well your just gonna have to wait a wee bit more. But I did put in a little something special for all you Sasuke sakura fans, so read away!**

**----------------------------------------------**

_Darkness, darkness was surrounding him__. He didn't know what was going on or how he gotten here, from a distance he saw a shadow .It was coming at a fast pace. Then he saw it…pink? Yes a flash of pink that could only mean on thing._

"_S-Sakura?" he spoke._

_He heard a gasp. "Sasuke is that you?" the pink haired girl ask before capturing him in a hug._

_He was shocked, he hadn't touched her in such a long time he wrapped his arms around her. "It's me…" he said nuzzling her hair. "Why were you running?"_

_Sakura looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke they're following me."_

"_Who's following you?" he asked._

"_I-I don't know…I couldn't see their faces, but they didn't want me to find you. T-they said I didn't belong to you and we were n-never meant to be." She said._

_Sasuke eyes widened. "Sakura that's not true! You don't believe this shit do you?" he asked looking into her eyes._

"_I-I don't know what to believe." She said looking down._

"_There she is! Capture her." A loud voice yelled._

"_Oh no that's them." Sakura said in fear._

"_Come on we got to run." Sasuke said pulling her by the hand._

"_Sasuke we can't__." she said pulling her hand free._

_Sasuke turned to face her. "W-what are you saying?"_

"_I-I'm saying that maybe-arggggh." Sakura started._

"_Let her go!" Sasuke yelled._

"_I'm, sorry but we can't let that happen." The man said._

"_I said let her go." Sasuke said running to Sakura and grabbing her hands._

"_My, my Look what we got here…"_

_Sasuke looked up at the man._

"_Trying to be a hero…sorry not today." The man said pulling out a gun._

"_Sasuke eyes widened, "No y-you can't."_

"_Oh but I can... I suggest you move away from the girl if you don't any thing to happen." The man said with a chuckle._

"_Sasuke don't go…" Sakura said holding his hand._

"_Take her away!"_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as her hands started to slip from his._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura screamed being dragged away._

_Their hands slip apart and only their fingers touched. A gun shot was heard_

'_I love you Sakura…' Sasuke thought as he hit the ground._

'_I-I love you too Sasuke.' Sakura thought as a tear slid pass her eyes._

_-_

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as he shot out of bed. He was sweating and his heart was beating fast. He turned and looked at the picture of Sakura and him, it was when they first started dating Sasuke was sitting in a chair and Sakura was right behind him with her arms on his shoulder she gave him rabbit ears and her tongue was sticking out. He missed those times. That was a dream? It was all just a dream… no it was a nightmare but it felt so real. Did this dream mean something? It could only mean two things… One; they were meant to be but they had an obstacle to they needed to face _together_. Or two; they were never meant to be.

Sasuke thought... It just had to be the first one.

**00**

**-Sakura's house-**

_She was surrounded by light. It was so bright, so peaceful, so calm__. A sinister laugh was heard, and soon enough her world of light turned into darkness. _

"_I say we kill her." A voice said. "Just so she wouldn't be around him anymore."_

_Sakura eyes widened kill her, but she didn't do anything wrong. "W-what did I do?" she asked._

_The two figures looked at her, it was odd Sakura couldn't see their faces only their bodies and eyes. "You…you did everything, he still wants you and this shouldn't be." One voice said._

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_Well you see, you aren't meant to be darling…and your just in the way for is true love."_

"_T-That's a lie... I am his true love!" Sakura screamed. _

"_Keep telling your self that…but we all know it's a lie, but we all know what's to come. Think about it, why don't you want to accept him."_

"_That's enough talk we should take her to master." The other figure said._

"_No!" Sakura screamed, before getting up to run. She didn't know where she was going; she was just running, running away from those things. It's a lie she had to be his true love right? She just had to._

"_S-Sakura?" she heard some one call her name._

_She looked up shocked, she knew that voice__. "Sasuke is that you?" she asked before capturing him in a hug._

_She sighed into the warmth, this felt so right__. "It's me…" he said nuzzling her hair. "Why were you running?"_

_She__ looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke they're following me."_

"_Who's following you?" Sasuke asked._

"_I-I don't know…I couldn't see their faces, but they didn't want me to find you. T-they said I didn't belong to you and we were n-never meant to be." She stated._

_She saw his eyes widened__. "Sakura that's not true! You don't believe this shit do you?" She looked into his eyes and he stared into hers._

"_I-I don't know what to believe." She said looking down._

"_There she is! Capture her." A loud voice yelled._

"_Oh no that's them." she said in fear._

"_Come on we got to run." he said pulling her by the hand._

"_Sasuke we can't__." she told him pulling her hand free._

_Sasuke turned to face her. "W-what are you saying?"_

"_I-I'm saying that maybe-arggggh." Sakura started but a pain shot through her shoulder._

"_Let her go!" she heard him yelled._

"_I'm, sorry but we can't let that happen." The man said._

"_I said let her go." He said running to her and grabbing her hands._

"_My, my Look what we got here…"_

_She saw him __look up at the man._

"_Trying to be a hero…sorry not today." The man said pulling out a gun._

_It hurt her so much to see Sasuke in fear__, "No y-you can't."_

"_Oh but I can... I suggest you move away from the girl if you don't any thing to happen." The man said with a chuckle._

"_Sasuke don't go…" she said holding his hand, she didn't want to let him go._

"_Take her away!"_

"_Sakura!" She heard him screamed as her hands started to slip from his._

"_Sasuke!" She found her self screaming being dragged away._

_Their hands slip apart and only their fingers touched. A gun shot was heard._

'_I love you Sakura…' Sasuke thought as he hit the ground._

'_I-I love you too Sasuke.' Sakura thought as a tear slid pass her eyes._

_-_

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Her heart ached, that nightmare…it was just horrible. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Tears... she didn't even knew she cried. It felt so real, so… so real. Her hands trembled as she grabbed her locket from the table besides her; opening it she found a picture of Sasuke and her, it was their second date on the left side she was blowing a kiss and on the right Sasuke had a small blush with a smirk. She missed those times. But right now her heart pounded, did that nightmare mean anything, was it symbolic. She thought it could only mean two things. One; they were meant to be but they had an obstacle to they needed to face _together_. Or two; they were never meant to be.

'_Think about it why don't you want to accept him.' _That line came from the dream. It could only mean that Sasuke and she were never meant to be.

**---------------------------------------------**

It was now Saturday morning, and the girls had rushed over to Sakura's house when she called them. Sakura told them about the dream and they seemed shocked at what they heard, because if they weren't mistaken their boyfriends had told them just about the same thing Sasuke told to them but they didn't think Sakura needed to hear that now.

"I think it's an omen." Ino stated.

"An omen, but doesn't mean that something bad will happen?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head. "Not necessarily and omen could mean good or bad."

"See Sakura something good will happen." Hinata said.

"I don't think so…"

"I think your right Sakura; I think there will a mixture between the good and bad vibes." Tenten said. Both Hinata and Ino gave Tenten a glare. "What I was only stating the facts." Tenten said crossing her arms.

Sakura sighed.

"Hey I know what would cheer you up, how about we look for our prom dresses." Ino suggested.

Sakura looked at everybody, she didn't want them to feel bad for her, and she didn't want to seem like a 'self centered bitch'. She placed a smile on her face "Okay."

**00**

**-Forty-five minutes later-**

They pulled into the malls parking lot and got out of the car.

"So I was thinking that of something off the shoulder for my dress, oh and with a high split." Ino said. "What about you Sakura?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura the proms on your birthday, you must have thought of something." Hinata said.

"Well… I was thinking of something with lots of frills and-"

"Oh please Sakura next you're gonna tell us the dress is pink." Tenten said. The pink haired girl blushed. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Okay, we don't live in the fifties anymore; the prom is like one of the most important times in a girl's life, besides it's your birthday that day." Tenten said.

They had reached their first store and Ino immediately looked around.

"You know what Tenten's right, take this dress." Ino said pushing Sakura into the changing room. "We're not leaving until we get you a dress that'll make you super sexy." Ino said out side the door.

"Uh... You guys I don't like this dress." Sakura said walking out the changing room wearing a strapless black dress, which had two splits on the side and was at least three inches above the knee.

"Why not you look great in this dress, and besides when Sasuke see's you in this he won't be able to look away and trust me he's not gonna act like an asshole." Ino stated.

Just then a couple of boys were whistling at Sakura from outside the shop's window.

"And that's why I don't like this dress." She said pointing at the boys, then went back to change.

"Okay… here take this." Tenten said handing her a dress.

"Uh I don't think so." Sakura answered back

**00**

The girls shopped for at least three more hours, and each of them had found a dress to their liking. They even got their shoes and accessories.

"I'm hungry…"Hinata said.

"How about we get Taco's" Ino said.

"Okay" they agreed.

"Hold on you guys, I got to go to the bathroom I'll meet you by the food court okay." Sakura said.

"Let me take your bags Sakura." Hinata said. Sakura gave Hinata her bags.

**---------------------------------**

**-Bathroom-**

Sakura walked down the hallway from the public bathroom, she was at the far end of the mall, so it was almost deserted.

"Get out of my way!" a little boy said pushing Sakura.

"Ahhh…"sakura shrieked, closing her eyes. "I 'm so killing that boy.' She thought, her eyes still shut waiting for the impact of the hard wall. The way the boy had pushed her Sakura was bound to knock her head into the wall. But the hard wall never came instead she found her self somewhat leaning; she opened her eyes to meet onyx ones staring back at her.

**00**

**-Food court-**

"Where's Sakura she should have been here by know." Tenten said.

"You think something happened to her?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go." Ino said standing up.

**00**

**-Deserted wing of the mall-**

"S-Sakura" Sasuke said staring at her "Are you alright did that punk do anything to you….'cause if did I'd-"

"I'm fine…" she said holding her hands yup with a blush. Right now she wouldn't want to have to explain their position to anyone. You see Sasuke had one of his hands around her waist and the next one was around her head protecting it from the wall and she was pretty sure that their legs were some what tangled.

Sasuke looked at her blushing face, and blushed to once he realized how close they were. "Sorry…" he said putting her on her feet.

"How-did…how'd you" Sakura tried to asked.

"Uh I came out the bathroom and saw what the boy did…" he said understanding the question.

"Thanks…" she said looking at the floor to hide her blush.

Sasuke stared at her. He felt his hand move to her chin and raised it, so she could stare at him. He looked into those emerald eyes of hers and could feel him self getting lost, he stared at her lips which were parted slightly it was like she was begging to be kissed. He felt his body move towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in, and Sakura pushed herself against the wall. 

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear. That sent chills down her spine.

"I-I'm sorry to…"

"You're not a self centered bitch." He said nuzzling her neck.

Sakura's knees started to shake, his voice sounded different... it was low, and seductive. She felt herself slipping down the wall. Sasuke saw this and rested his hand on her thigh to keep her from falling.

"A-and your not a i-insensitive jerk." She said breathing hard.

**00**

**-With the girls-**

"This is the last bathroom." Hinata said.

"Figures Sakura would go to the one on the next side of the mall…" Tenten said.

"That's our Sakura…" Ino said with a sigh. "W-wait that's our Sakura!" she nearly screamed pointing at the scene before them.

"Oh, my god…" the three girls said.

**00**

**-Deserted wing of the mall-**

"Hmmm…" Sasuke hummed still nuzzling her neck.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said breathlessly. He looked at her. "W-we can't be doing this." She said resting her hand on his shirt.

"Why not?" he asked giving her right ear a nibble.

"B-because…you're with Yuki now and I'm with Mark." She said closing her eyes. What was this feeling that Sasuke was giving to her.

"But I want to be with you…" he said pressing his lips against her jaw line.

"We cant…" she breathed out, that's what she said but her body was betraying her in more ways than one. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

"D-don't fight it…" he said leaning on her so their body would be touching.

"nnnmm- don't fight what?" she asked trying to hide the moan that was escaping her lips.

"T-this feeling that we have for each other." He said fixing his hand that was on her thigh… he was losing grip. "I k-know you still miss us, the old us." He said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I-I do but we c-cant, I-I can't accept you back." She admitted turning her head to the side.

"Sakura I'm s-so close to giving up…but I-I can't." his warm breath tickled her as he placed a little kiss on her neck. "Please…"

"Please what?" she asked.

"Let me kiss you." He said.

"S-Sasuke I c-cant…I'm afraid." She said.

"Afraid of what?" he asked, pushing her pink hair behind her ear. He didn't need his next hand to hold her waist, his body held the together without letting them fall.

"Afraid you're gonna hurt me again." She said letting her hand touch the side of his face

"I'm never going to hurt you again…" he said touching her hand that was on his face. "j-just don't fight it…" he said cupping her face.

"Sasuke…" 

"D-don't fight it…" he said before letting his lips brush against hers. Sakura closed her eyes... she missed this feeling, she missed him. It was only a brush. That's all Sasuke did he was just waiting…waiting on her to tell him he could continue. That he was forgiven. Sakura opened her eyes and closed them again she moved forward so that their lips met again in a second brush,…and this time he wasn't gonna let it end with just a brush. He was gonna let it end with a-

"Sssssaaaaaauuuskkee!" An annoying voice shrieked.

Both teens opened their eyes slowly, what in the world had just happened between them.

"Y-your girlfriend is calling for you…" Sakura said.

"Tch… I have her right here in my arms." He said.

"Sssssaaaaaaauuuskkkee!" Yuki screamed.

"I – think you should go…" she said

Sasuke fixed sakura on her feet once again… but Sakura not use to her legs feeling like jelly nearly fell over, but Sasuke caught her.

He smirked. "And you want me to leave…I know for a fact Mark never did that to you."

Sakura blushed. "I guess I got Sasuke back to normal, haven't I?"

He shrugged and leaned over so his mouth was right to her ear. "J-just don't fight it anymore…cause I'm not going to stop until I get you. I need you Sakura." He whispered letting his warm breath go against her ear. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he placed his finger to silence her. "Shh…just promise me next time your not gonna fight it, just listen to your heart." And with that said he left.

**00**

Next time? What was this next time? But she knew whenever he came back…she would listen, listen to whatever her heart told her. She wasn't confused anymore, she knew wanted she hoped.

"Oh, my gosh Hinata!" Sakura focused her vision to see Tenten and Ino kneeling on the ground trying to revived a Hinata who just fainted.

She ran towards. "W-what happened?"

Ino looked at her. "What happened, we came looking for you and we found you and Sasuke plastered to the wall having breath sex! That's what happened." Ino yelled.

"Wow Sakura…I-I've never seen anything like that before." Tenten said with a red face.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sakura asked embarrassed.

"We probably couldn't stop him if we wanted to, and you were and he was... And dammit it was hot okay!" Ino said her face also red.

"Wh-what happened…?" Hinata asked getting up.

"You don't remember Hinata Sasuke and Sakura were having really hot breath sex then you fainted." Ino said.

Sakura face reddened. "Ino what the hell is breath sex."

"Oh that's when a couple's face is so close together that both of them are getting hot and bothered with out them hardly touching each other." Ino said.

"You just made that up…" Tenten said.

"So what" She looked at Sakura. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

"We should get going to my house now!" Tenten said.

"Why your house?" Hinata asked.

"'Cause we got tacos and I want some…" Tenten said 

Just then all their stomach started to grumble. "To Tenten's house!" Ino shouted.

The girls walked out of the mall and drove off to Tenten's house, each of them having burning questions for Sakura.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Author corner: well um, how'd you like that fluff? Review! So next Chapter is the prom…. Titles names: beat down at the prom, I wonder what's that about. Yup yup yup. I cant believe I just typed what I typed. Dang! Any way longest chapter! 3193 words not counting the authors notes. Don't forget to vote on my poll plz. So review fast enough and I will get the next chapter out by Friday! See yea**

**-purpleface14**


	19. shh! its a beat down at the prom

**Chapter19: Panic! ****Shh... It's a beat down at prom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto. But I do own this fanfic!**

**Author****note: Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you were happy with the SasuSaku fluff. So I don't want to keep you guys waiting read on!**

**

* * *

**

Many weeks had passed, and before everyone knew it Prom night was here. Now I know what you may be thinking, what happened to Sakura and Sasuke well you see after that incident at the mall it was impossible for Sasuke to get close to Sakura. Yuki and Mark had teamed up again and they refused to let the two teens talk to each other. So yes all in all Sasuke and Sakura never did truly get back together. Now all of you know that Sakura's birthday was also the same date as the prom, so the girls meaning Ino Tenten and Hinata had taken her out earlier today for a day at the Spa.

**-later that day (night time) Sakura's house-**

The girls were all in Sakura's room getting ready; they were doing each others hair, putting on their dresses or putting the finishing touches on their make-up.

'**Ding dong'** rang the doorbell.

"Oh gosh that's them." Ino said tying her dress.

Suddenly a knock was heard from Sakura's room door.

"Girls the boys are here." Sakiyo said. "You all look so beautiful in your dresses."

"Thanks Misses H." Tenten said

"Well we shouldn't keep the guys waiting." Hinata said.

So with that said they all walked downstairs. Both Ino and Tenten walked down first.

Ino was wearing a dark purple off the shoulder dress. The back had a crisscross design that ended with a small bow, it also had a high split on the right side there was also two strings that crisscrossed half way down and ended with a bow. She wore silver gloves, her hair was in a ponytail filled with curls and two large curls were on the side of her face for bangs, she wore silver pumps and matching hoop earrings. Her make-up consist of black mascara making her eyelashes full, light red blush and a clear lip-gloss

Tenten was wearing a dark green dress which had two thin straps on each side. The dress showed a bit of her cleavage and her split ended with a flare design, so if she was to spin the dress would follow her and lift a bit. Her shoes were glass slippers and she wore chandelier earrings, and her hair was out with curls. Her make-up consists of green eye shadow and light blush with a pink lip-gloss coating her lips.

"You look great." Shikamaru said eyeing Ino from head to toe. Ino smirked at his reaction.

"Only for you…" she said for only him to hear, and gave him a mischievous wink. He gave her a smirk.

Neji however was somewhat shock he really never seen Tenten in a dress, except for school and even then she wore leggings with her skirt.

"So how do I look?" she asked spinning around, showing all of the dress.

"Uh…" he said lost for words

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek. "You look nice to." She ended with a smile

Hinata and Sakura were the last to come down. Hinata wore a simple lilac dress with straps that made a V shape. She wore cream colored high heels, and simple pear earring with a pearl necklace to match and her hair was out. Her make-up consists of clear lip-gloss and a bronze eye shadow.

Naruto long his hand out and helped Hinata down the last few stairs. "You look beautiful Hinata." Hinata blushed.

"You look…wow." Mark said to Sakura. Sakura was wearing a dark red halter dress, showing a bit of cleavage, it had a long split on the right side her hair was pinned up and curled, and she wore matching red pumps and cherry blossom earrings along with a silver necklace. Her make-up up consists of red blush and eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. She gave Mark a smile.

'Where's Sasuke I thought he would be here.' Sakura thought disappointed.

"Happy Birthday" Mark said pulling her close and gave her a small kiss.

**00**

**-Meanwhile at Sasuke's house-**

"Mom that's enough pictures…" Sasuke said trying to get the digital camera.

"Oh that's nonsense, their never a thing has too much pictures." Mikoto said taking another picture. "Why didn't you bring the girl over, it would be nice to actually meet her."

'Because brining her over here would make her think we're a real couple.' Sasuke thought. "Mom... that's enough." Sasuke said.

Rika gave a sigh from of the steps. "Sasuke you should be happy you even get to go to prom, be happy for these memories…" she said before getting up and walking upstairs.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm…" Itachi said looking at where Rika once sat.

"Um... Mom I need to go got to pick up my date and all…" Sasuke said.

"Okay okay, have fun! Make nice memories for this night." Mikoto said. Sasuke walked out the door. "Waaahh, my babies they're all growing up so fast." She said wiping fake tears from her eyes. Itachi rolled his eyes.

**00**

**-Sakura's house-**

They were finally walking out the door after taking like one hundred pictures.

"Bye mom" Sakura said.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice time" Sakiyo said waving

They all got into the limo and headed to the hotel where the prom was being held. In about and hour and a half they reached there.

Everyone walked in their dates by their sides. Sakura looked around a room with a smile on her face that's was until she saw Yuki and Sasuke.

'What the... I can't believe it' Sakura thought looking at Yuki who was wearing the same dress that she had tried on but with a few alterations. Yuki's dress was at least three inches above the knee, making the dress very short; it also had a little split in the middle so it showed a bit of her cleavage. Sakura didn't really care about the dress it was the fact that Sasuke was gawking at Yuki.

"You want some punch." Mark said. Sakura nodded.

**-2 hours later-**

The prom was going great everything was fine, Mark and Sakura had just finished taking their prom photos, and now Sakura was watching her friends dance.

"You want to dance?" Mark asked Sakura.

"Uh sure" Sakura said holding his hand.

**00**

**-Sasuke's house-**

'**Knock knock'**

"Um... come in" Rika said.

Itachi poked his head through the door. "You okay?" he asked. Rika nodded.

"Come here I have a surprise for you." He said walking away.

Rika hoped off the bed and walked out the door. "I-Itachi?" she asked seeing an empty hallway. She walked downstairs slowly. The lights were off. "I-Itachi…" she said walking to a lit den. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her. The small but spacious room was decorated with balloons and streamers and candles were lit making it romantic. A small banner was even placed over the fire place saying 'Uchiha high prom.'

"May I have this dance?" Itachi said as the song 'Breathe again' by Toni Braxton played.

Rika nodded and took his hand. "How'd you know?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"You told me you always wanted one." He said placing his arms around her waist. You see what had happened was that back in Rika's senior year her boyfriend at the time had dumped her two hours before the prom, she was so devastated that she cried the entire night.

"Thank you." She said snuggling into his chest.

**00**

**-Back at prom-**

They walked onto the dance floor at this point 'smack that' by Akon was playing. Marks hands were on Sakura's side has they swayed to the beat for the music. She was having a great time for once her mind wasn't on Sasuke. But that was a different story for Sasuke…

**00**

**-Somewhere else-**

Lips crashed together, and clothes were thrown on the floor.

"Shikamaru…" Ino moaned.

"Hmm…" he said looking at her.

"Is this okay?" she asked. "Us doing this here, when we know our friends are right below us."

"Ino don't tell me you're backing out of this, I rented this room just for tonight. You know so that we could remember our special 'first time'." He said.

"You did this for me?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Shika" Ino said before kissing him.

**00**

**-Back at prom-**

'Who the hell does he think he is, only I can have my hands on Sakura like that.' Sasuke thought staring at Mark and Sakura.

"Sasuke excuse me for a moment please" Yuki said walking off. Sasuke only nodded.

Just then a slow song came on.

"This has got to be the best night of my life." Sakura said placing her arms around Mark's neck. 'Mark really isn't that bad, I-I think I might be over Sasuke.'

"Yeah this has been a great night." Mark said kissing her forehead. "And the night's not over yet." He said pulling her closer to him. "How about after prom I give you your gift." He said sliding his and down her lower back and gave her a perverted smile.

Sakura tensed. "T-That's okay you don't have to give me anything."

"Come on babe you know you'll like it." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura eyes widened. "Those words…"

**-Flash back-**

"_Sasuke this place is so beautiful." Sakura said taking the last bite of ice cream._

"_Not as beautiful as you." He said leaning in for a kiss. Sakura leaned in at well and then their lips connected. The kiss got more passionate as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; he leaned in and eased both of them to the ground. Sasuke slipped his hand up the side of her dress._

'_Oh, my gosh w-what's he doing I'm not ready for this.' Sakura thought breaking the kiss._

"_Sasuke c-can you stop." She said moving his hand._

"_Why babe you know you like it." He said now placing kisses on her neck and putting his hand back under her skirt._

**-End flash back-**

"So you only want me for my body." Sakura said pulling back from Mark. That action caused people to stare.

"Hey!" Mark yelled. "Where the hell do you think your going." He said pulling Sakura by the arm.

"Let me go." She said trying to get out of his grasp, Mark just tightened it.

"Hey! She said let her go." A voice said marching up to the couple.

"Is that so, whose gonna make me." Mark said turning around.

"Me." Sasuke said delivering a punch to Marks face, causing Mark to stumble back and let go of Sakura.

Sakura ran towards to exit, trying not to let her tears fall until she bumped into someone

"Sorry…" she mumbled walking off.

"You're going to pay for this you know!" Shouted Yuki looking at her punch covered dress.

"Look I said I was sorry I have no time for you." Sakura said walking to the exit.

"Don't walk away from me." Yuki said pulling her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura shouted and slapped Yuki. She opened the door and was about to walk out until…

"You slapped me…" Yuki said with a chuckle. "But I guess I deserve that, it's a small price to pay considering what I did to break you and Sasuke up." She said smirking.

'So she caused all of this, she's the one who's been putting me through all this!' sakura thought enraged. "Y-you caused me and Sasuke to break up." She shouted walking closer to Yuki. "You put me through all this emotional stress." She said clenching her fist. "Y-you whore!" Sakura screamed before tackling Yuki to the ground and giving her a punch.

**00**

**-Sasuke and Mark-**

"What the hell did you do that for." Mark said clenching his jaw. "She's not even yours."

"Yeah well by the way she just now I don't think she's yours either." Sasuke said smirking.

"Well your wrong 'cause whatever I tell her to do she does it, whether she likes it or not." Mark said. That statement caused Sasuke anger to boil, and punch Mark again. "Oh so you want it that way." Mark said before punching Sasuke back. At this point a crowd was surrounding the two males.

**00**

**-Sakura and Yuki-**

"Sakura stop!" Hinata shouted pulling Sakura to her feet.

"No you don't understand what she put me through." Sakura puffed out.

"Hey you!" Yuki shouted, Sakura turned around and was met with a Yuki's hand coming across her face; scraping her in the process.

"You're going to regret that." Sakura said breaking lose from Hinata's hold and pulled on Yuki's hair.

"Hinata you okay?" Naruto said picking up his girlfriend. She nodded. "Dammit this is out of control where the hell is Shikamaru and Ino?" he said looking over at Neji who was trying to get pass the crowed to stop Sasuke.

**00**

-**Sasuke and Mark-**

At this point Mark had Sasuke in a head lock, both of them panting heavily.

"You know I was saving this for Sakura incase she had refused." Mark whispered into Sasuke's ear. "But I guess I can you this on you." He said pulling out a switchblade.

"Mark don't do this." Neji said finally making it through the crowd.

"Shut up; don't tell me what to do." Mark said placing the switch blade on Sasuke's neck.

"Mark put the knife down." A chaperon said placing his hand on Mark's shoulder. That right there was the worst move anyone could make, because of that move Mark was startled thus giving Sasuke an opportunity to escape.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mark asked with anger pulling Sasuke back, He gave off a sinister chuckle. "You're not going anywhere." With that said he stabbed Sasuke on his side.

"Ahhh…" Sasuke screamed from the pain clutching his side before hitting the floor.

**00**

-**Sakura and Yuki-**

"Ahhh…" rang through Sakura's ears. 'Wait, was that Sasuke?' she thought looking over to where she heard the scream. "Sasuke!" she screamed holding her dress, and ran towards the crowd leaving a badly beaten Yuki on the floor.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said finally getting through the crowd, she gasped at the sight in front of her. There was Sasuke with some sort of knife in wedged n his side, she fell on her knees. "You!" she bellowed looking at Mark, Tears started to trickle from her eyes. "H-how could you…" she said holding onto Sasuke.

"Hey…" she heard a raspy voice and looked down at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" was all she could say before more tears fall.

"You!.." Yuki shrieked limping through the crowed. "You ruin everything, he risked his life for you after all I did to get him!" she screamed. "Why the hell don't you make all our lives better and disappear!" Yuki said before hitting Sakura over the head with the punch bowl, glass went everywhere. Sakura's body slammed against the hard marble floor.

"Sakura…Sakura!" Ino screamed running through the crowd. They had found out what happened minutes before. "She's not breathing." Ino said glaring at Yuki. "You bitch look at what you did!" Yuki just stood there smiling.

"You bastard!" Tenten said getting ready to pounce on Yuki but was stopped...

"Tenten there's nothing we can do, the ambulance is on its way." Neji said holding his girlfriend who was now crying.

Just then in the distance ambulance and police sirens could be heard. Different emotions were being portrayed throughout the crowd; rage, shock, and sorrow were seen but all the students were really just hoping that the two teens would make it through….

* * *

**Author note: ****whoo. That was intense omg are Sakura and Sasuke going to be okay?**

**Any way thanks for all the reviews and I decided that I'm going to write the one shot wit the pairing Sasu saku and a next one with tema shika, so look our for them any way again… please review review review…**

**-purpleface14**


	20. darkness all around, lights comming soon

**Chapter 20: Darkness all around will turn into light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author notes: wow! Lol I got so many reviews… gee they hall made me happy. Yup so you don't like that Sasuke and Sakura are going to the hospital aye… hmmm and You want Yuki and Mark dead, well lets just see what's happens.**

* * *

Darkness some say it's the sign of sorrow, the sign of death, the sign of enemies and even the sign of the devil.

**-Flash back-**

"_So what's your name?" I asked._

"_Mark" he said right before kissing me._

There are those memories….

**-Flash back-**

"_Class I'd like you to meet our new student Yuki Yuma."_

That you try so hard to forget…

**-Flash back-**

"_How about after prom I give you your gift." He said sliding his and down her lower back and gave her a perverted smile._

_Sakura tensed. "T-That's okay you don't have to give me anything."_

"_Come on babe you know you'll like it." He whispered in her ear._

But they keep coming back….

**-Flash back-**

"_You slapped me…" Yuki said with a chuckle. "But I guess I deserve that, it's a small price to pay considering what I did to break you and Sasuke up." She said smirking._

And all you want to do is put them out of your mind forever…

**-Flash back-**

"_Why the hell don't you make all our lives better and disappear!"_

But you know that they'll always be there to haunt you…

**-End flash backs-**

**00**

"Hmmm…" Sakura mumbled. "Where am I?" she asked slowly opening her eyes, she looked around and noticed white walls and a strange beeping noise.

"Sakura… You're awake!" Sakiyo said

"Mom?" the pink haired girl said uncertain. 'Why does my head hurt?' she thought

"I'm so glad you're awake" Sakiyo said hugging her daughter.

"Awake, how long was I out for?" Sakura asked.

"Two days…" Sakiyo answered.

'Two days…what happened two days ago?' though Sakura

"Oh you don't remember." Sakiyo said with sadness in her voice. "Your principal called me and said something about you getting in a fight at the prom." She explained.

Sakura soaked in this information, flash backs came rushing into her mind at what happened two days ago. Then it hit her.

"Sasuke!" she screamed. "Mom where is Sasuke, his he okay… his he-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"Calm down dear, he's fine in fact he's just a few rooms down." Sakiyo said with a smile.

"Can I see him?" Sakura asked.

"Well that I don't know, but why don't we go and ask the doctor since they said you would be leaving whenever you woke up." Sakiyo stated. "Here why don't you change into these." She said handing Sakura a red t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Okay I'll be right back; I'm going to tell the nurse that you woke up. Sakiyo said walking out the door

**00**

**-20 minutes later-**

Sakura and her mom had just finished talking with the doctor, who said Sakura was fine and was free to go they were on their way to see Sasuke, they were both walking the same pace but Sakura started to fall back with thoughts clouding her mind.

'I hope he's alright, what if his family hates me now.' She thought. 'I did cause this.' She hung her head low at this thought. She didn't even realize that her feet at stopped moving and that she was at Sasuke's door. Her mother was now in the room talking with Sasuke and his family. Sakura really didn't want to go in right now; it was hard enough to go in with just Sasuke but his family to? So what dud did she do, she stayed outside the room making sure she wouldn't be seen.

**00**

**-Sasuke's room-**

"So Sasuke how are you feeling" Sakiyo asked.

"I'm fine, I can hardly feel any pain now" Sasuke answered.

"Oh yes the doctors said that he can go home in a couple more days" Mikoto said happily.

Outside the door Sakura was smiling at this.

"So bro I heard you had to get stitches." Itachi said.

"Yeah and…." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Let us see" Deidara said.

"No" Sasuke said flatly.

"Aw come in…." Rika said

"I said no." Sasuke said getting annoyed. Just then Itachi and Deidara exchanged evil looks. In the next couple of minutes you could here Sasuke yelling "What the hell!" as Itachi lifted his shirt.

"Awesome!" Rika said high-fiving Deidara.

"Now was that so hard to do?" Deidara asked with a smirk. Sasuke just glared at them.

"Well I guess its time for us to be going." Fugaku said.

"See you little bro." Itachi said ruffling his hair. Sasuke growled. Every one walked out the door.

**00**

**-outside Sasuke' room-**

"Sakura!" Mikoto exclaimed hugging the child

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura said nervously.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay." Mikoto said. Sakura smiled. "The house hasn't been the same with out you there, Haru has even been asking for you." Mikoto said.

Sakura blinked Haru could talk, how long was it last time she was their Haru was just learning to walk.

"So are you going to visit my son?" Mikoto asked. Sakura looked down and played with her fingers.

"You know, he really care's about you otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did." Mikoto said just so Sakura could hear. "Well I can't keep the family waiting; it was nice seeing you again." Mikoto said walking to the elevator.

Sakura peeked through the door, to see her mother hugging Sasuke and whispering some thing to him.

Sakiyo walked out the room. "So are you going to talk to him?" she asked her daughter. Sakura said nothing. "Well you have your cell phone, call me when you need to be picked up. Sakiyo said walking off.

Sakura just stared at her mother back as she walked off until she heard the 'ding' of the elevator.

Sakura sighed for umpteenth tine that day. She lowered her gaze down at her cell phone, it was now noon.

'I've been standing here for what thirty minutes now.' She thought with a sigh she peeked through the door again to see what she thought was a sleeping Sasuke. She finally had enough courage and walked into the room but stayed by the door.

"You know…. I know you're there." Sasuke said looking at her.

She looked at him. "Hi." She said softly.

"You can come closer, I don't bite." He said. Unless you want me to." He finished with a grin.

She glared at him. "You're such an idiot." She said taking a seat by his bed.

"Aw Sakura that hurt." He said placing his hand where his heart was located, and acted hurt. She laughed.

'There's the smile I wanted to see.' Sasuke thought.

There was now an awkward silence.

"So... how you been?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I'm okay; I'll be leaving in a day or two. I wanted to go home today but the doctor said something about making sure my stitches doesn't open." He explained. "Stupid doctor what does she think I'm going to do, back flip or something." He mumbled, causing sakura to giggle.

"Um, can I see your stitches?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said with out hesitation. He lifted up his shirt. Sakura face reddened when she saw his abs, butt her blush soon subsided when her eyes saw the stitches. She frowned and placed a finger on his side.

"Ow…" he winced in pain.

Sakura quickly removed her hand. "Sorry…"

**00**

Once again there was another awkward silence. Five minutes had passed and neither of them had said anything.

"Why?" Sakura asked breaking the silence again.

"What…." Sasuke said confused.

"Why'd you save me from Mark?" she mumbled.

"S-Sakura…"

"Why did you save me?" she said louder than she intended to.

Sasuke was taken aback by this question; he didn't really know what to say. "I-I don't know." Sakura stared at him staring in the eye that really wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. And as for Sasuke that wasn't what he really wanted to say. "Look what I wanted to say was…" he took a pause. "Well that night at prom when I heard you say 'let me go.', it reminded me of that night we had our first fight." He said now fixing himself in the bed so he was sitting up properly. "That night when I made you cry I never wanted to see you cry like that again." He explained. "And when you told Mark to let you go and he didn't, I felt something snap inside of me and I don't know … I felt it was my job to protect you." He finished.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said taking in what he just said the next thing she knew, she was now hugging Sasuke. "Thank you" she said. She was about to let go of Sasuke when she realized she couldn't.

"Why are you crying?" he asked holding her wrist so she couldn't move.

"You're such an idiot you could have died because of me!" she said more tears falling.

"Hey don't say that… it wasn't like you knew he had the knife." He said. "Look how many times have I told you that I cared about you?" he asked.

"Too many to count." She said with a week smile.

"That's right and I still care for you." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. Both teens stared at each other. Sasuke cupped Sakura's face and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. Sakura locked her arms around his neck, while at the same time Sasuke pulled her onto his lap. He nipped at her bottom lip and Sakura opened with out hesitation. God How they both missed this, both teens explored each other mouth, letting their tongues bump and slide along each other. They separated.

"You mean so much to me." Sakura said catching her breath.

"Don't forget I'll never stop caring for you, you're mines and nobody else's remember that." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"What ever you want it to mean." He said before pulling into another kiss.

**00**

"Well I glad to see that you two are feeling better." Ino said from the door, the whole gang was there.

Hearing that voice sakura pulled away from Sasuke, she had a huge blush on her face. "Oh… uh hey guys." She said with a nervous laugh, while getting off of Sasuke's lap.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you're okay." Ino said hugging her.

"Yeah we were so worried about you." Hinata and Tenten said joining the hug.

'Man what's with girls and hugging.' The boys thought staring at their girlfriends.

"What are you looking at?" the girls asked.

"Nothing…" the boys mumbled.

"So dude what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just being bored." Sasuke stated

"You looked like you were having a good time with Sakura just a minute ago." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke said nothing. All of a sudden the girls started squealing and were stealing glances at Sasuke.

"I wonder what that was all about." Shikamaru said.

"I think I know." Sasuke said. Minutes later the guys were patting him on the back and saying things like 'way to go dude'. "It was nothing, once you got it you got it." He said putting his hands behind his head. The boys rolled their eyes.

A few hours had passed and Ino was explaining everything that happened at prom and school.

"So yeah Hinata tried to get Sakura to stop fighting, but that didn't work." Ino said.

"I didn't know you were in a fight." Sasuke whispered to Sakura. "And it was for me none the less."

"Well... yeah…" she said giving a nervous laugh.

"I was wondering where you got that bruise from." He said.

"Oh and you guys would never believe this, when the police came to arrest Yuki and Mark they tried to run away." Ino said.

"I hear they both have to go to rehab." Naruto said.

"Yeah they're both going for anger management and Mark is also going on trial." Neji said.

"You know some thing, Ino you've been telling us everything that happened at prom but you both you and Shikamaru was missing." Tenten said. "What were you two doing?"

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other. "N-Nothing…. We didn't do anything." Ino said looking anywhere but Tenten's eyes.

Tenten looked at the two of them. "Okay." She said. Both Ino and Shikamaru let go of the breath they were holding.

A couple more hours had passed and it was now five o'clock. A nurse came in and told them visiting hours were up.

"I guess we should get going." Neji said. Everybody agreed.

"Are you coming Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there." She said, waiting for every body to walk out the room. "Well I guess I better go." She said kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "Bye" she said.

"Wait." Sasuke said pulling her into a sweet kiss. They separated. "You have know idea how much I miss your lips." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

Sakura reddened. "Well-" Sasuke stopped her from talking.

"Long out your wrist." He said. She gave him a confused looked. "Just do it and close your eyes."

She did what she was told and felt something cold slide around her wrist. "Sasuke, this is beautiful." She said staring at a silver charm bracelet.

"It's two days late, but happy birthday." He said.

"Thank you." She said hugging him. She walked to the door and turned around. "I guess I'll see you in a few days" she said giving him a smile and walked away.

**00**

**-2****nd**** floor front desk-**

"Gee Sakura what took you so long." Tenten said loudly.

"She was probably making out with Sasuke again." Ino said even louder, causing people to stop what they were doing and looked at the group.

"Shut up you guys, you're so embarrassing." Sakura yelled more people stared. Sakura blushed from embarrassment and the boys laughed. They entered the elevator.

**00**

**-Sasuke's room-**

Sasuke chuckled to himself at what he just heard. "Yeah see you in a couple days." He said to himself looking out the window.

* * *

**Author note: well are you happy! Cause I am hehe, yup they are finally back together so no need to fret anymore so review review! Please. Cause were close to 200 reviews! Oh yeah my new one shot is out it's called : what's your problem****. So check it out.**

**Oh and the next chapter name will be : Im back and surprises. So just guess what's gonna happen.! Anyway. Review my people review!**

**and about that Shka/tema one shot i dont think i'm writing it anymore.**

**-purpleface14**


	21. i'm back and surprises

**Chapter21: I'm back… and surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews! They made me happy. Well guess what.. I started school again so yeah we'll be going back to that once a week thing again sorry blame school. Anyway on to the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxx**

Two months had pass and everything was going fine. Sasuke was back at school and so was Sakura, They were an official couple…again and besides the fact that Yuki still remained at school every thing was perfect.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

Rang the bell for lunch. Students filed out of their classrooms and headed straight to the cafeteria.

"So what do you think student council is planning for our seniors' week?" Hinata asked when everyone reached the table. They all looked at Neji and Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru asked biting is sandwich.

"Well you guys are on the council…." Naruto said.

"So…" Neji said taking a sip of soda.

"So we want to know what going to happen." Ino said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "We haven't decided yet, but we have a meeting now so you guys should find out after lunch. He said finishing his sandwich.

"Let's go." Neji said. He looked at Tenten and bend down about to give her a kiss. She looked him straight in the eyes and smirked. He froze… "See yah…" he said walking off with Shikamaru.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

Tenten looked up from her food. "Oh that…"

**-Flash back**** (two weeks ago)-**

_Lips smashed together, and squeals of pleasure could be heard._

"_You have no idea how much I missed you baby..." a moan was heard._

"_Let me show you how much I missed you babe" a masculine voice said._

'_Crack'_

"_Let me show you!" the man said again._

"_W-wait you're not Jonny." The woman said._

_A sinister laugh was heard. "I'm afraid Jonny got into a little accident." The man said shedding his skin._

"_Ahhhhhhhh" a blood hurdling scream could be heard._

_**X**_

"_Pfft… are you kidding me." Tenten said grabbing a handful of popcorn.__ "If I was her I could easily tell that wasn't Jonny by the way he kissed."_

"_What are you talking about? She was in lust, a kiss is a kiss, and she couldn't last without it." Neji said._

"_Right… please kisses aren't that great." Tenten said._

_Neji leaned over the seat. "So are you telling me that my kisses aren't anything?" He said in a low seductive voice._

_Tenten gulped. "Y-yeah that's exactly what I'm saying."_

"_I bet you can't last a day without these lips." He said._

"_What the hell are you saying…and if anything you can't last without theses lips." She said pointing to her pink lips._

_Neji smirked. "Want to make a bet."_

"_I'm interested…" she said._

"_I bet that you couldn't last a month with a kiss from me." He said._

"_I like this bet…and I bet you couldn't last a month without a kiss from me." She said leaning in._

"_Right... The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser for a day." He said._

"_Okay prepare to lose Hyuuga." Tenten said. Neji smirked and leaned in getting ready to kiss her. "Ah-ah…" she said getting up. Neji blinked what the hell had he just gotten himself into._

**-End flash back-**

"… oh its nothing, just a bet we have going on." She said. She looked around. "Any of you know where Sasuke and Sakura are?" she asked.

"Well Sasuke has a basketball meeting." Naruto informed.

"And Sakura's on the line." Hinata pointed out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-On the line-**

"That'll be four-dollars please." The cashier said.

"Here you go." Sakura said paying for her turkey salad sandwich, chip and drink. She began walking off the line, when she bumped into some one almost spilling her food on the floor. "Oh my! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attent-" she started but when she looked at who it was her throat suddenly tightened.

"…" the person gave her a weird look.

"Sorry" she mumbled. The figure gave a nod and walked away. Sakura walked as fast as she could to her table. She couldn't believe who she just saw and the way it happened it was like _déjà vu_.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tenten asked concern.

"I-I…" the pink haired girl said trying to form a sentence.

"Sakura why don't you sit down and tell us what happened." Naruto said taking the tray from her hands, she looked like she was about to spill it. Sakura followed what Naruto said and sat down next to Ino.

"Okay now what happened?" Hinata asked.

"I-I just saw M-mark!" she stuttered.

"What! That cant be, he still in juvie." Ino said trying to keep her voice down.

"B-But the line and I bumped into him, I Saw him!" Sakura said

"Sakura… you couldn't have seen him, he's still in juvie like Ino said." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, you might have bumped into someone who looked like Mark." Ino said.

"I guess you guys are right, that was just sill of me." She said before biting into her sandwich.

After that little ordeal lunch was pretty much the same, the students chatted about thing and a kid fell in pudding everyone laughed. And a fight almost broke out. Yup same old same old.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **

Rang the bell for last period, telling students it was time to file out of the cafeteria.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The girls were at their lockers preparing for their last class; which was life skills. Unlike the other classes who just sat around and talked, their life skill class was like a real class where they had to write in a note book and study for tests.

"I'll meet you guys in class; I have to use the bathroom." Sakura said.

"Okay" the girls said and walked to class.

**X**

Sakura walked to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls; she did what she had to do and fixed her self. Walking out of the stalls she washed her hands and walked out the bathroom. Sakura walked well actually ran to her dreaded life skills class which was on the other side of the school. She turned the corner and…

'Wham' she slammed into some again and this time spilling her books on the floor. "Wow I'm such a klutz today." She said under her breath. "Um sorry about that…" she looked up to see who she bumped into and it was …"Mark" she gasped. Sakura quickly avoided his gaze and began and began picking up her books. 'He's still staring at me I can fell it.' She thought.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg' **rang the late bell.

She stood up and turned around to see that Mark had already left. 'Now I know I'm not crazy.' She thought.

**-Three minutes later-**

Sakura had finally made it to her class.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Haruno." Orochimaru said.

"Sorry I' late." She said.

"Please take your seat." He said turning to the board. "And this class is a perfect example; on things not to do on an interview…." He started teaching, but Sakura zoned him out when she got a note. It read:

'_Why are you late –from Ino'_ Sakura read it, and took out a pen.

'_You wouldn't believe me but I bumped into Mark again he was giving me this weird look.' _She tossed it to Ino.

'_You sure it wasn't some on else?'_ Sakura read when she got the note.

'_Yeah I'm sure because I…' _Sakura never got to finish because Orochimaru took the note and ripped it up.

"Ms. Haruno first your late then you're passing notes, honestly one more time and its detention for you." He said walking back to the board.

Sakura turned to Ino who was looking for an answer from the note. She nodded her head 'yes' and looked at Hinata and Tenten who had a confused looked she mouthed to them 'I'll tell you later' they nodded.

Orochimaru was till rambling about Sakura behavior, sometimes she wondered if he was gay. She giggled a bit but remembered something important.

**-Flash back-**

_Sakura walked in the stall when she heard girls walking in._

"_I can't believe he was actually allowed back in school." One girl said._

"_Well you know how Yuki's uncle is the principle of the school. I heard she just asked and he easily let back in no questions asked." The other girl said._

"_I wonder why?" The last girl asked. "Do you think it's because of the Sakura girl?" she finished._

"_Probably" one of them said as hey walked out the bathroom._

**-End flash back-**

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by the crackling of the speakers.

"_Attention__ all senior students we have decided that after you finish your final exams, for seniors week you will all go on a one week trip to Los Angelus. That will be all."_

After hearing that, the whole class erupted into cheers.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'** rang the bell, school was now over.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all talking about what happened earlier. When they reached the school exit they saw the boys.

"Hey!" Sakura said running up to Sasuke.

"Hey beautiful." He said. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day." He said kissing her.

The gang rolled their eyes. "You guys are so dramatic…." Neji mumbled.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't get a kiss." Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Aw Neji if you miss me that much, you can always just kiss me." Tenten said smirking.

"Right…. And loose the bet I don't think so." He said, even thought he was fighting his urges not to kiss her. Who would have thought Tenten's kisses were so addictive.

"So guys were going to L.A." Ino shrieked.

"We know…." They all said.

Ino glared at them. "Anyway girls we have to go shopping." She said.

"Yeah I need a new Bikini or five." Sakura said the girls all agreed.

"SO you guys are coming shopping with us right?" Hinata asked.

The boys all thought for a moment. They would all get to see their girl's model for them right... in almost nothing…. "You bet." They all said with perverted grins. The girls all rolled their eyes.

"We'll go Saturday, but right now we need to study." Tenten said.

Everyone mumbled and agreed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone got into their cars and went their separate ways.

Sasuke lifted Sakura and placed her on the wall. "Lets get something to eat, and then I'll drop you home." He said twirling her hair.

"okay." She said giggling.

Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and placed a kiss on her lips, but he didn't feel her kiss back. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said with a worried look.

"Are you worried about Mark?" he asked.

"How'd you here about Mark?" she asked.

"Naruto told me… look don't worry about him." He said. "If he tries anything I'll protect you okay." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay let's go." She said hopping of the wall and pulled him towards his jeep.

Unaware to both of them; that there was a figure in the shadows staring at them with envious eyes. Sakura was still worried but she would never admit it. Just when everything was going fine one person had to mess it up, but at least she had Sasuke to protect her right….?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author notes: once**** again thanks for the reviews they mean so much to me. And yes my updates will be once a week again, like I said earlier blame school.**

**Next chapter will be called: L.A. stand for lots of affection, just try to guess what that means. Oh and who will win the bet Neji or Tenten. All your questions and more will be answered next time on what's with love!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-purpleface14**


	22. LA stands for lots of affection

**Chapter22: L.A stands for lots of affection.**

**Disclaimer.: purpleface14 does not own 'cause if she did… yeah don't worry about that!**

**Author corner: Yay you guys we are so close to 200 reviews!. And I realized something without you guys this story would be nothing, seriously if it wasn't for you guys reviewing after every chapter, I wouldn't be this far so thanks!**

**--**

**-Two weeks later-**

It was such a beautiful morning, the sun crept its way through Sakura's window and her alarm clock's neon numbers glow a bright red it was now 7:30 am.

Sakura rolled over in her bed finding it unusually warm yet it was comfortable at the same time. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them because of the sun; she cracked opened one eye and looked at the clock '7:40' she thought and closed her eye. Two seconds had passed and Sakura quickly shot up but was forced down by two arms around her waist. She looked at the owner of the arms 'he's so cute. She thought staring at Sasuke. Yes, it was true both Sasuke and she were sharing a bed, but then again they weren't the only ones in the room. Sakura crawled to the end of the bed, or at least where she could reach with Sasuke's arms around her. She looked at her friends and smiled she had a feeling that today was going to be one of the best days ever. She turned her head and looked at the clock once more '7:50' it read. She thought back and wondered why were all these people were in her room, she noticed the suitcases by the door then it hit her like a ton of bricks; Los Angelus.

Two seconds passed.

'Oh, my gosh L.A' she thought.

"You guys wake up were going to L.A" she screamed throwing a pillow at Ino.

"W-What happened?" Ino said groggily, before wiping her eyes. She looked at the clock. "We only have one hour to get ready!" Ino screamed waking every body. Then it came to her; get to the bathroom. So Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all ran to the bathroom. Girls upstairs and boys downstairs.

Thus leaving a poor struggling Sakura to get out of bed…

"Sasuke let me go!" she yelled wiggling.

"Why would do that?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Because if you don't well be late for L.A." she said blushing.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" He said nibbling her ear.

Sakura stopped wiggling. "Sasuke…" she whined

"We could let everyone else go to L.A. and stay like this all week." He said kissing her neck. Sakura was as red as a tomato and was some what shocks. Sasuke smirked and moved on top of her.

"S-Sasuke…get off." She said trying to push him off.

"Why? I like this position." He said before kissing her pink lips. Sasuke let his tongue rub against Sakura's bottom lip; Sakura opened her mouth with out hesitating. Their tongues clashed and Sasuke gave Sakura's tongue a long stroke before separating. "Now don't you like this position?" He asked with a smirk.

"I-I-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"You two love birds better hurry up; we only have thirty minutes to get out of here." Shikamaru said from the doorway brushing his teeth and then walked off.

'Gee thanks for ruining the mood.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura giggled.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"You are." She said giggling some more. "You're so cute when you pout."

"I am not cute and I do not pout." He said.

"Aw you're right you are handsome." She said kissing the tip of his nose. "But we better get going." She said Sasuke rolled off of her.

She got out her bed and walked out the door. She looked back in "Stop pouting will you." She said Sasuke jumped out of the bed and chased her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom before slamming the door seconds later you could hear a crash and a string of cursing after that; meaning Sasuke crashed right into the door.

**--**

**-9:00**** at school-**

The gang reached to their school just in time. They all placed their bags on the bus.

"Well, well look what we have here." Yuki said filing her nails. "Nice outfit if you trying to dress like a child. Word of advice we're going on a trip meaning there will be lots of cute boys seriously you think they would look at you wearing that."

Sakura looked at Yuki who wore a green tube top, lack leather mini skirt and pumps. Then she looked down at herself, she was wearing white Bermuda shorts with a white halter top a brown shirt was over it so you could only see the white bow in the back, and brown flip flops. "Well I rather be a kid than a whore any day and besides unlike you I have a boyfriend so I don't need to seek male attention." she said then walked off.

Yuki turned red with embarrassment and gave Sakura a dirty look until she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke" she said running up to him and latched unto his arm. "Baby I've missed you, don't you miss me."

"Uh…." Sasuke said, he was wearing a baggy blue jeans, a white wife beater and a red unbutton shirt, with red and white air force ones. He looked at his friends for help but saw that they were having same problem with Yuki's click.

"Naruto! You're so cute." Said Kara.

"Um…" Naruto said, he was wearing Khaki pants and a black collar shirt with a green shirt underneath and black enthies

"Hey Shikamaru did you miss me." Ami said hugging shikamaru from behind.

"What the hell!" shikamaru said, he wore a blue and yellow collar shirt, baggy blue jeans and white Reeboks.

"Neji darling!" said Momo jumping on his back.

"Get off me." He said; he wore a green camouflaged shirt and olive green cargo pants with beige timberlands.

"That's it!" Tenten yelled. "Good thing I wore jeans today." She said getting ready to punch Momo.

"Tenten stop!" both Hinata and Ino said holding her back. Tenten was wearing a grey t-shirt that said 'I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse' a pair of black skinny jeans and grey and white converse with black skulls as the designed Hinata and Ino were basically wearing the same thing. Hinata wore a blue and white off the shoulder shirt, a blue skirt with white leggings and white flip-flops. While Ino wore pink spaghetti strap shirt a black micro mini jeans skirt, pink leggings and pink and black enthies.

Sakura just stood there shocked, some how it reminded her about that day when Yuki kissed Sasuke. 'No not again.' She thought. "Yuki get your hands off my boy friend!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke wants to be with me." Yuki's said.

"Actually…" Sasuke said slipping from Yuki's grasp. "No" he said walking to Sakura. The rest of the boys did the same and went to their girls.

Yuki and her clique walked off totally embarrassed.

The girls looked at their boyfriends and said "Tch" before walking onto the bus.

"Damn we messed up." They all said and followed the girls.

--

**-On the bus-**

The bus ride to the airport was a quiet one; the tension was very thick until Naruto broke the silence.

"Why re you girls mad we didn't do anything." He said.

"That's just it you didn't do anything." The girls said. At this point the boys had a look of confusion on their faces.

"You didn't do anything." Tenten repeated.

"Do you like those girls around you?" Ino said

"Are they prettier than us? Sakura said

"Are they better than us?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend. "Don't say that, no one's better than you." He said.

"You mean that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…" he said kissing her forehead.

--

"Tenten…" Neji said resting his hand on her shoulder. Tenten shrugged it off. "Tenten we need to talk." Tenten said nothing and continued looking out the window. "Dammit Tenten look at me!" Neji said grabbing her shoulder so she would face him. "I'm sorry." He said. Tenten didn't say anything. He looked at her a spotted a tear that was just about to come out of her eye. "Shit don't cry…Tenten I'm sorry." He said wiping the tear away, he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry…." He mumbled and placed a kiss on her lips. He looked at her. Tenten stared at him… and suddenly burst out laughing.

He blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You –haha- fell –haha- for it." She said.

"What you mean you tricked me!" he said.

"It was priceless, and the right timing." She said with a smile.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Neji said knocking his head on the seat in front of him.

Tenten tapped his shoulder. He looked at her. "You Mr. Hyuuga just lost the bet." She said with a smirk. "tomorrow we'll be discussing what you will do for me, but for now." she leaned in and kissed him. neji wrapped his arms around her and pulled her unto his lap. they would only need one seat for this.

--

"Ino I'm sorry." Shikamaru said.

"Looked that may have worked for the other girls but-" she said but was cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers.

"I'm serious." He said. She smiled and leaned onto him.

--

"Saku-" Sasuke started.

"I'm sorry, look I know it was stupid to get mad but I was just jealous and-" She was silenced by Sasuke placing a finger on her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have gotten out of Yuki's grasp faster Forgive me." He said while holding her hand.

She kissed his cheek. "You're forgiven."

The bus made a stop and they were at the airport. The students filed out of the bus and headed inside dragging their luggage behind them. The line went smoothly and every one got checked in and headed towards the gate.

**--**

**-On the plane-**

The plane had taken of and it was at least a two hour trip until they reached to L.A.

"Two hours what am I suppose to do for two hours!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" was the answer of the plane.

"Gee I didn't do anything." Naruto mumbled.

The plane ride went smoothly after that every one was either; sleeping, reading or talking.

"Hey look at this." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"What?" sakura asked, Ino pointed to the seats in front of them. In front of tem were Neji and Shikamaru sleeping, Shikamaru's head was on Neji shoulder.

"I'm so taking a picture of this." Sakura said and took a picture with her cell phone, she send it to Tenten. Minutes later her phone beeped and when she opened it she saw a picture with Naruto and Sasuke sleeping Naruto was sucking his thumb and Sasuke had a little drool on the side of his face.

--

**-2 hours later-**

After eating lunch, the senior class made it to the hotel. It was a Blue six story hotel trimmed with beige.

"The emperor's palace…" Tenten read.

Everybody walked in and looked around, the place was huge. The walls were pale yellow and it had black marble flooring plus a gorgeous giant chandelier. There were also paintings and statues inside.

"Okay everyone we'll be placing you into your rooms. Gather around, and after this Anko shall say the rules." The chaperone Kakashi said.

"First group will be; Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru." He said giving them the key.

Four other groups were called.

"I hope we get a room together." Ino said he girls all nodded.

"Fifth group: Momo, Hinata, Tenten and Ami." He said giving them their keys.

"Aw man…" Ino said folding her arms.

Two more groups were called.

"And the last group is: Sakura, Yuki, Ino and Kara." He said giving them their key.

'Oh great I have to share a room with Yuki and one of her goons' Sakura thought.

'Perfect…' thought Yuki.

--

"Okay listen up the rules are clear. You're allowed to go anywhere as long as it is on this strip with out a chaperone. Boys are not allowed in the girl's room and vise versa; curfew is at eleven meaning bring your butts back here at that time or face the consequences. If we find that any of you have done anything to the hotel which someone made a complaint about you will be going home. No drinking alcohol. Oh and we are having at least two days where the whole grade will do something together and yes it is mandatory!" Anko said. "Other than that, you are free to do whatever just be safe and have fun."

The students mumbled.

"Anko there seems to be a mix up in the rooms uh we're one short. Looks like we're booked together." Kakashi said. Anko blushed.

"Ooooooooo" the students said. A couple of the boys in the group started chanting Kakashi. And one of them shouted out loud 'Kakashi gonna get some!' Anko blushed even more. And a bunch of girls giggled. Every one knew that there two teachers had the biggest crushes on each other.

"W-what are you guys waiting for go find your room!" Anko shouted. And the senior class ran off.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, um that was interesting. Look if you're uncomfortable with sleeping in the same room as me we could switch rooms when Kurenai and Asuma come tomorrow.

"I-its no problem and I'm pretty sure Asuma and Kurenai would love a room together." Anko said thinking about the dating couple.

"Well uh we should head up…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck. 'This is going to be a long week.'

"Um Yeah…" Anko said with a nervous laugh. 'God why me!... do you hate me or something.' She thought while picking up her bags.

**--**

**-Meanwhile at the Uchiha household-**

'ah this is the life I got the house to my self, Mom dad and Haru are all visiting Grandma for the week and Sasuke's at L.A. nothing could be better than this.' Itachi thought. He was in the TV room watching basketball and the table filled with junk food. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Itachi!" Rika yelled.

"In the TV room." He yelled. Rika found Itachi, she stood in the hallway. "W-What's the matter?" he asked with concern walking to her.

"Itachi- I … do... oh God why!" she exclaimed.

"What happen did some body hurt you!" he said looking at his crying girlfriend.

She shook her head no. "I-I think I'm pregnant!"

--

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author corner: I'm so evil aren't I lol left you with a cliffy! Yay me. Yeah lots of things going on in this chapter yeah I wasn't gonna do anything with Anko and Kakashi but yeah my fingers just started typing so just a lil romance will spark for them nothing big and fancy. Tenten won the bet which most of you wanted. And she'll tell him what he has to do next chapter. Omg! Is Rika really pregnant.. hmmm I'll let you guys decide and then think about it after I ask some one –shifty eyes- you know who you are since its your character. Yup yup yup…so yeah see you next week! Yes and these chapters will be fluff-o-riffic since L.A stands for lots of affection so yay! **

**Oh and don't forget to tell me what you guys think should happen with Anko and Kakashi.**

**And**

**Please say yes or no if you think Rika should be pregnant.**

**-purpleface14**


	23. questions are answered

**Chapter 23****: questions are answered and mishaps in the morning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author's note: thanks for the reviews! So here's your fluffy chapter! We made it past 200! Never thought my story would be that popular. Ug.. you all made my choice so hard, cause well dang it you just did but I tally the votes and this is what had to happen. So don't kill me everything will work out. Oh and this chapter is manly about Itachi and Rika and Kakashi and Anko.**

**--**

Pregnant….pregnant, there was just no way this could be true right? How could this happen, okay he knew how and boy was it fun but damn they used protection he made sure of it. Maybe the baby wasn't his. Wait what how could he think that, Rika would never do that. Oh God what would his parents say. What would her parents say? A baby was nothing to fool with and if Rika was pregnant this would not be just any baby it would be his baby. Their baby. What would he do now sure he only had a couple months left in college, but where would they live? Maybe in Rika's apartment. And what about Rika finishing college, she still had to years left. Itachi's heart started to beat faster and he started to feel light headed.

"I-Itachi" Rika said looking up at her boyfriend.

'**Thud'**

"Itachi!" Rika shouted at her boyfriend who had fainted.

**--**

**-Emperor****'s palace-**

Kakashi stared at Anko and Anko looked back at him.

"Seems like we have the honeymoon suite." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seems like it." Anko said looking around the room. It was a lovely room. Dark red walls black for the accessories; like the curtains and dressers the tiles. Yeah the room seemed to have a bit of a seductive tone to it. Anko looked at the bed; there was only one. Red sheets and black pillows in the shapes of hearts covered it. A blush came onto her face just thinking about how she was going to have to share it with Kakashi. "Um are you okay with this." She said gesturing to the bed.

"I'm sure we can survive a week in this bed." He said with a smirk.

"I can't help to think that somebody planned this though." Anko said sitting on the velvet sheets of the bed.

Kakashi just shrugged. "I'm going to check on the students." He said before walking out the door.

Anko sighed when he left. A week. One whole week with Kakashi, sure she was acting like a teenager but…

"I get to spend the whole week in the same room with him." She squealed into the pillow. Maybe now she could make her move on him.

--

"Okay Neji theses are the conditions. You are my slave for one week." Tenten said.

"One week? Wait I said one day!" Neji said.

"Yeah but as your master I say one week and you have to follow what I say." She said crossing her arms.

Neji slammed his hands down on the wall, so he was hovering over Tenten, he kissed her. "Three days…" he said through gritted teeth. He really didn't want to do this.

"Okay deal." Was all that left her lips before Neji crashed his lips onto hers. Neji nibbled on her lips a bit making sure not to bite too hard, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Letting one of his hands slide down the wall and under Tenten's shirt.

"Ahem" a voice said from behind the kissing couple. "Keep it pg thirteen kiddies." Kakashi said with a smile that could just piss people off for ruining the moment and continued walking the halls.

Tenten shrieked and pulled Neji hand from under her shirt. "I hate when you do that…" she whined.

Neji only shrugged. "Kakashi won't say anything…and besides we haven't done that in a while. Tenten I'm a deprived man! And I know you liked it." He said smirking.

Tenten blushed, yeah she liked it but not when he did that in public places, sure kissing was okay. But gee she didn't want to seem like a slut.

"So where were we…?" Neji said before resting his lips on neck.

"Neji!" she squealed.

--

**-Uchiha household-**

"Hmmm…" Itachi mumbled rubbing his head. "Rika…" he called.

"I'm here." She said. "Drink some water." She said handing him the glass.

"Thanks." He said. Rika sat there in silence playing with her fingers. Itachi set the glass down on the table. "So um… I guess we need to talk." He said not really knowing how to handle this situation. Rika nodded. "So you're p-pregnant?" he asked wearily.

"I-I don't know." She said. "I noticed a couple of signs that could have led to pregnancy, so I took a test." Itachi nodded telling her to go on. "I-It was negative."

"Okay so you're not pregnant." Itachi said relaxed.

"You'd think that but I got paranoid 'cause I was still having symptoms and I took a test earlier this morning…" she said "And well…it came out positive." Itachi heart skipped a beat.

"Come on." He said standing up.

"What…" she said.

"I said come on; we're going to find out for sure." He said pulling her of the couch.

'Is he mad' Rika thought.

-**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**-

**- Emperor's palace-**

"Okay we got this side; you got that side keep your hands off our stuff." Yuki said.

"Who the hell made her queen?" Sakura asked under her breath.

"The only thing she's queen of is bitches." Ino said. Sakura snickered.

--

**- The next day-**

It was day two of the senior's trip. Earlier than normal it was five o'clock a.m. Three hours ahead of the time they needed to be awake. Kakashi sat up; it was a rough night for him not because the bed wasn't comfy but because some one else was in the bed, someone he wanted to hold. He looked at Anko who was sleeping; she looked so angelic he thought back to last night. They were ready for bed and Anko came out in black boy shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt, so yes as a man he did what they did best, he watched her long creamy legs that went on for forever and she had such a nice shape, but wait was she blushing because of him? So yes for the fact that she was super hot the hard part was when she got into bed, now don't get me wrong Kakashi slept with woman before but Anko was a bit different. She went to sleep straight away after saying her good night and turned her back. Kakashi stared at her oh Jesus he just wanted to wrap his arms around her but wouldn't that freak her out. So he drifted off to sleep, and he wondered did she know that she made noises in her sleep, not just any noise the noises were sexy? Yeah sexy so for the fact that she was sexy did she know that she made sexy noises and that it drove him wild just not being able to do anything about it. So yes he wasn't able to sleep, let's just say that he was having….man problems if you catch my drift.

--

**-6:00 a.m. Uchiha household-**

Rika and Itachi just laid there in Itachi's bed frozen like stones. They had just woken up and well the news still had them shock.

**-Flash****back-**

_Itachi drove to a nearby clinic, just to find out for sure if Rika was pregnant._

_When they arrived he signed them and they sat there in silence until the nurse called them._

_They walked onto the room and the nurse said that the doctor would be there in a few minutes._

"_Itachi…" Rika called. "Are you mad?"_

"_Why would I be mad?" he asked._

"_Well back when you pulled me, your voice sounded different." She said_

_Itachi sighed. "It's not that I'm mad it's just this is sort of scary. Rika…what if you're pregnant? What will we do?"_

_The doctor came in silencing the two of them._

"_Hi I'm doctor Tsunade, what seems to be the problem." A blonde woman asked._

"_Well I think I'm pregnant and we want to know for sure." Rika said, Itachi was right behind her holding her hand._

"_Well then…" Tsunade looked at the clipboard "Rika if you will come with me we can start the tests._

_And it was like that Rika finished her test and the Tsunade said she would call them in two hours to give them the result. Two hours had passed and both Itachi and Rika were at the phone just waiting for it to ring._

'_**riinnggg,riinnngggg'**_

"_Hello?" Rika said picking up the phone first. "Yes.… Are you serious?… that long!… oh, okay we'll make sure to call back. …I understand. Thank you bye." Rika said hanging up the phone. "Well that was her." Rika said to Itachi._

"_And…"_

"_I'm pregnant." She said. "I've been pregnant for one month…and she said we have three options; give it up for adoption, keep it or have an abortion._

**-End Flashback-**

Itachi turned to Rika. "Come here." He said. Rika scooted over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking?" he asked and kissed the tip of her head.

"I don't know…maybe we should have an abortion or give it up." She said.

"Are you serious?" he ask

"Its just I don't think we're ready for a baby…" she said. "I want o be a mother but I never planned for it this early and I don't know what to do."

"We may not be ready, but this is my baby, our baby and there is no way we are giving it up and don't you dare think of getting an abortion." He said. "Look this is going to be tough I know that but I'll do any and everything to protect you and the baby. Even if we're going to be disowned by our families, I'll finish up college, get a job and we'll live in your apartment." He said turning her around so that she could look at him.

"Itachi…" Rika said.

"I'm serious, we'll keep the baby and make it through this." He said.

**--**

**-Emperors' palace 7:00a.m-**

Anko stirred in the bed after hearing the alarm clock go off. She opened her eyes and looked to see Kakashi side of the bed empty.

'Did he go to check on the students?' She thought. She shrugged and got out of the bed to take a shower before he came back. 'I hoped he told them that we're going to the water park today.' Anko opened the door and dropped all the contents on the floor from the scene before her. There was Kakashi in all his naked glory coming out of the shower, her eyes did a quick scan of his body and I mean what girl wouldn't do that I they accidentally walked in on their crush. Their eyes met. "Oh shit! I had no idea." She said giving off a nervous laugh. "I-I'll just be going now." She said before rushing out the bathroom.

'Well then things are going to be awkward.' Kakashi thought before getting a towel and wrapping it around her body. While on the other side of the door Anko was freaking out.

'I can't look at him again, if I do I'll just think about his…' she turned a bright red just thinking about it. Now don't get me wrong Anko has had a boyfriend or two but Jesus it was Kakashi and if Kurenai and Asuma didn't come fast she might just lose it.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as the door flung open.

'**Thud'**

"Oh…" Anko groaned in pain.

"If I knew you were leaning on the door I wouldn't have opened it…" Kakashi said also in pain from being slammed on he ground.

Anko turned bright red as she felt around what she fell on. "Kakashi?" she said.

"S-stop…Don't move your hand any lower."

"Sorry…" she said getting up quickly. "I think I'm going to take a shower now." She said before dashing in the bathroom.

"But…we need to talk about what just happened." Kakashi mumbled.

--

-**8:00 a.m.-**

The students had woken up and were now at the restaurant in the hotel getting breakfast.

"Did you guys hear we're going to the water park today?" Sakura said sitting at the table with the gang. Everyone nodded. "Uh… where is Neji and Tenten?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Their probably sucking face." Naruto said.

"Yeah they've been at it ever since Neji lost the bet." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of the two…." Ino said. Neji and Tenten came in the restaurant hand in hand.

"Hey guys…" Tenten said sitting down.

"Hey." Neji said also sitting down.

"Dude you got something on your face." Shikamaru said to Neji.

Neji moved his hand to his cheek. "Is it off?"

Naruto started to snicker. "No…"

Tenten blushed; her lip-gloss was on smeared onto Neji's face. "Ah here let me get it." She said wiping it off.

"I asked you if it was off." Neji whispered to Tenten.

"I thought it was." She whispered back. Neji pecked her on the lips. The peck turned into a nibble and the nibble turned into a full blown make out session.

"Ug you guys!" the table said.

Neji and Tenten stopped and looked at everyone. "What." They said together.

"We're trying to eat here" everyone said.

--

"Okay everyone you have one hour to get ready meet us back in the lobby. Remember one hour" Anko said. The students ran to their rooms.

"Ah Anko…" Kakashi said holding her arm.

"Y-yes Kakashi." She said.

"I got some bad news Asuma and Kurenai aren't able to make it, something happened back home so…" he said.

"So it'll only be us two?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay well thanks for the update I got to go pack for the water park." She said getting out of his grasp and dashed off.

'She's just avoiding the situation…" Kakashi thought.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: and cut, yup this chapter was just sort of like a filler but yeah it was all about Itachi and Rika and Kakashi and Anko. Next chapter will be the water park and let me tell you a lot of things are going to happen. A lot so please review and in you got any suggestions on what you want to happen to the water park I'll see what I can do.**

**-purpleface14**


	24. water park fluff fest

**Chapter 24: Water park fluff fest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author note: thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm surely going to put them up to use For this lovely chapter full of fluff anyway.. read on! Oh and yesterday I couldn't get into my room the lock was acting stupid so I couldn't update like I wanted to.**

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Kakashi stood there in the doorway frozen for a moment; there in front of him was Anko in a sexy grey two piece string bikini. Anko had a bottle of suntan lotion in her hand and was trying to get it onto her back. Kakashi smirked he had an idea.

"Hey need a hand?" he said closing the door behind him.

Anko jumped and quickly caught the bottle that slipped from her hands." Uh sure… um can you lotion my back for me?" she said not facing him.

"I'd love to." He whispered into her ear and grabbed the bottle out her hands.

'When did he get so close?' Anko thought.

Squeezing the bottle he let the white lotion go into the palm of his hand. He then placed his hand on Anko back. Anko gave off a shriek from the coldness of the lotion. "So, uh... we need to talk." He said moving his hand lower. Anko shook her head. "Okay so… this morning you a stepped in on me when I was coming out of the shower, and I want you to know I'm fine with that. We're both adults here right?" he asked. Moving his hand slowly to her upper back. She shook her head again. "And I'm sure you've seen your fair share of the male anatomy, so there is no need for you to be embarrassed…that is. No wait nevermind." He said moving his hand down one of her arm.

"That is what?" Anko asked.

Kakashi let of a chuckle. He moved his hand up her back again. "That is for the fact that, you like me don't you?"

"I-I, wait what are you doing!" Anko yelled when she felt bikini top slacken.

Kakashi chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her. "I like you Anko…heck I think I might be in love with you." With that said he spun her around and smashed his lips unto hers. Anko slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about her slacken bikini top that had fell on the floor. They separated and Kakashi smirked at Anko.

"Well, well what do we have here." He said lifting an eyebrow. Anko reddened. Kakashi licked his lips.

'**Knock Knock'**

Both teachers' eyes widened pulling them out of their little lust filled land. "Shit! Go into the bathroom." Kakashi said. Anko nodded and ran into the bathroom. Kakashi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Kakashi we're here to tell you the buses are here" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke stood behind him with his arms crossed.

Kakashi twitched. He was interrupted for this. "Naruto… what have I Told you about calling me by my first name, anyway I'll be down in a minute how about you knock on all the doors and tell everyone to start heading to the lobby." And with that he closed the door.

"Hey Kakashi this is no time to be getting it on with Anko!" Naruto yelled from behind the closed door.

Kakashi twitched and yanked the door open, to see the retreating back of Sasuke and Naruto who were laughing their asses off.

Anko came out the bathroom wearing jeans Capri's and a white tie-shoulder tank her bikini underneath. "I'll be going to the lobby now." She said.

"Ah-ah not so fast." Kakashi said grabbing her hand.

"W-what do you want now?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Don't act like you don't know." He said.

"Kakashi we can't…" Anko said

"Why not I just confessed my love for you, you are my girlfriend right?" he asked, she never did give an answer.

"Of course I am, look if you be a good boy today." She came close to his ear. "I'll give you a surprise." She said seductively licking his ear. Kakashi grinned

--

-**1 hour and 30 minutes later, water park-**

The two greyhound busses came to a screeching halt in front of the water park gates.

"Alright children we're here just a couple of rules for you." Anko said looking around the bus. She was on one bus and Kakashi was on the next one. "First off you're aloud to do whatever you want just don't break any of the rules. Secondly don't disturb any of the other people and boys please don't let your hormones run wild oh and do not come off the premises. We'll all meet back up at the front gate in five hours."

Anko came of the bus first followed by the rest of the students; Anko walked to the ticket booth to straighten out their passes.

"Girls it's a brand new day." Yuki said scanning the grounds, she noticed four cute guys eyeing her. "Oh and look time to play." She said putting on her shades and walked over to the boys, her clique of friends followed her. Yuki had on a gold Bandeau Bikini top with a gold camouflage skirt covering the bottom and gold wedge shoes. Her clique wore the same thing with different colors.

"Oh God the slut crew is off again." Sakura said, watching them in disgust.

"Hey don't worry about them, at least their not all over how men." Ino said.

Sakura nodded "True…hey lets go inside." So everyone walked inside of the water park gates.

--

The gang had all put away their stuff in the lockers and was now by the wave machine.

"Woo!" Naruto yelled when a waved pushed them. Hinata giggled. "Okay are you guys gonna stay here all day… 'Cause I really want to try out a couple of them slides." Naruto said.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "I'll go with you Naruto." Hinata said getting out of the inner tube. Hinata had on a cute aqua tankini

"Alright!" Naruto said jumping in the water. He had on a white board short with trees printed on the side. Hinata blushed at her boyfriend shirtless body; she couldn't stop staring at his washboard abs. "lets go Hinata." He said holding her hand and walked off.

"Uh anyone know where Tenten and Neji are?" Shikamaru asked.

The girls giggled. "There they are." They said pointing to Neji who had Tenten on his back.

--

-**Neji and Tenten-**

"God Tenten your heavy." Neji said acting like he was struggling.

"Maybe your just week." She said eating her ice-cream.

"Ah shit! Tenten watch it with the ice-cream that's cold." Neji said when he felt the cold thing hit his back. Tenten only giggled and finished her ice-cream.

Neji smirked "can I have some?" he asked slyly.

"Sorry just finished it." With that said Neji switched her to his arms, so it looked like he was holding her bridal style. "Neji this is not part of the deal!" she shrieked with a red face. He only smirked. "People are looking!" she said embarrassed. "Neji are you even list-" her words stopped when his lips came onto hers. He slipped his tongue in and swirled it around.

"Mmmm taste like chocolate..." he said. Tenten blushed.

"Ahem. Do I have to remind you two to keep it pg thirteen?" Kakashi said from behind them.

"We weren't doing anything Mr. Hatake." Tenten said.

Kakashi coughed. "Right…" he said before he walked off.

Tenten looked at Neji, whose hand was placed upon her right breast. "Neji!"

"W-what?" he said. Tenten hoped out of his hands. He then realized what he did. "Ah shit Tenten I didn't mean to." He said chasing after her.

--

**-Back with the gang-**

"Okay lazy bones time to go." Ino said pulling Shikamaru up. Ino wore a floral halter top bikini on and Shikamaru had on brown and aqua board shorts.

"Where are you taking me?" Shikamaru asked.

"The slides silly." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Hey lets go on the lazy river." Sakura said standing up. Showing off her hot pink string bikini.

Sasuke bit his lip; Sakura really didn't know how sexy she looked right now. "Why don't you just bring your sexy ass over here?" he said smirking.

"I can't believe you just said that." Sakura said with a red face.

"Why not it's true." he said moving the inner tube he was in close to her and smacked her on the butt. Sakura let out an 'eep' sound. "Okay lets go." He said getting out of the inner tube showing off his black and white board shorts. He placed his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Don't want any boys looking at my girl." He said before kissing her neck. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the lazy river with Sasuke arms around her.

--

**-With Hinata and Naruto-**

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned her head when she her named being called.

"Hey Kiba what's up." She said walking over to the boy.

"Ah nothing much." He said letting his eyes scan her body.

"Oh yeah I heard you were dating that girl in grade eleven, her names Mia right." Hinata said.

"Yeah"

"So everything's alright with you two?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah we're great." He said

"Oh cool maybe we can have a double date or something?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Ah…yeah" he said looking around. "C-can we talk somewhere private." He said holding her hand.

"I don't know… Naruto's coming back soon." Kiba grip tightened.

"Look he won't mind it'll only be a second anyway."

"Kiba you're hurting me let me go." Hinata said.

"Come on…" he said pulling her.

"I-I said let me go." Hinata said.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto said walking over to the two.

"Look man we're only talking." Kiba said.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get lost." Naruto said

"Look man I-"

"Ten…"

"Hinata I didn't-" Hinata only looked down.

"Nine…"

"Kiba maybe you should just go…"

"Eight…" and before Naruto could finish counting down Kiba was gone. "Hey you alright, he didn't touch you right?" Naruto ask checking her hands.

"I'm okay." She said before hugging him.

--

-**Shikamaru and Ino-**

"I fucking hate you!" Ino yelled walking anywhere but to Shikamaru.

"Ino I was not checking her out." he said following the girl.

"Right… you were so checking that little four pigtailed bitch." Ino said quickening her pace.

"Ino…" Shikamaru said, God this was troublesome. It all happened when a girl came up to him asking him a simple question. "Ino watch out!" Shikamaru said being pulled out of his thought

"What are you- ah shit!" Ino said falling over a large decretive rock.

"Hey you okay…" he said running over to her.

"It hurts…" Ino whined holding her ankle.

"Ha-ha… look what we have here." Yuki said walking up with her clique.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said getting up.

"Oh Shika you were here." Ami said batting her lashes.

"You know what Ami if you don't stop batting your fake lashes your going to be out of here." Ino said.

"I wouldn't talk if were you." Yuki said.

"What the hell you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Yuki clipped her fingers and the four guys from earlier came out of no where.

"What the hell Yuki you're one sick bitch we didn't do anything to you." Ino said.

"Yeah but." Yuki paused.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"But…-oh god I'm going to be sick." She said before clutching her stomach. "Get the hell out of my way" she said dashing off to the bathroom.

"Ha-ha Karma's a bitch isn't it." Ino said before getting scooped up by Shikamaru. She longed out her tongue at Ami who just stomped her feet.

Shikamaru carried Ino all the way to Anko. "What happened?" Anko asked.

"She fell; do you have the first aid kit?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's in the bus… take the key and take your passes." Anko said.

**-5 minutes later-**

Shikamaru placed Ino on one of the buses seat and got the first aid kit.

"Ow…ow …ow." Ino whined resting her foot down.

"Stop it." Shikamaru said looking for a wrap.

"Do you think it's broken?" she asked.

"No it's probably just swollen." He said bending down to her, he rest the ice pack on her ankle and then began to wrap it.

"Sorry for getting mad." Ino said.

Shikamaru nodded and closed the kit. "Did you really think I was checking that girl out?"

"No…" she mumbled

"Then why'd you get mad?"

"I don't know…I knew you weren't checking her out but it's just that when there's a prettier girl next to me I'm afraid you'll dump me." She said.

"Ino you don't have to be insecure about your looks, I like you for you." Shikamaru said before kissing her. Shikamaru got up and lifted Ino wrapping her legs around him angling her neck so that he could deepen the kiss. The separated. "We…we need to get back" he said.

"I don't want to." She said

"We have to beside I don't have any on me." He said. Ino pouted. He just laughed.

--

**-Neji and Tenten-**

Neji and Tenten stood on a bridge. "It will never ever happen again." Neji apologized; he finally got Tenten to talk to him.

"It better not." Tenten said. Neji pecked her on the lips. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck.

'**Splash!****'**

"What the hell!" both Neji and Tenten yelled.

"Ha-ha maybe that'll cool you two off!" they heard Naruto yelled from the roller coaster. You know it was one of those log ride things.

--

-**Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sasuke this is getting annoying." Sakura said. Sasuke just smirked. "I want my own float!" she said. She was currently sitting in Sasuke's lap while going around in the lazy river. "And besides how would you like it if I was all over you like your doing to me now."

"I'd like that…especially in bed." He murmured in her ear.

"That's it I don't know who you are but I want my Sasuke back." Sakura said.

"Saku baby it's me…" he said tightening his grip.

"Right… and the Uchiha just lets his hormones run wild. I've never seen you like this." Sakura said. "Wait Sasuke open your mouth."

Sasuke grinned. "Want to do some deep French kissing baby."

Sakura sniffed his breath. "Ew…Sasuke you're drunk." Sakura said getting off of him.

"Not drunk just a little bit tipsy." He said, Sakura pulled and got off the lazy river.

"Sasuke where the hell did you get alcohol from, If Anko or Kakashi finds out you'll have to go home."

"Well you know a couple of guys from class bought some right before we went on the bus and yeah…" he said smiling.

"Shit Sasuke if-"

"_Attention will all the students from Florida high please report to the front gates"_

"Oh no, what will we do." Sakura panicked.

"Don't worry baby… I got this." Sasuke said

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**-Front gates-**

"All the boys line up now!" Anko said. "Stupid, stupid…I said now!" Anko yelled. All the boys quickly ran into a line.

"It's come to my attention that a couple of you boys were and still is in the possession of alcohol." Anko said.

Sakura bit her fingernails.

"And I got a list of names right here." She said taking a list out of her pocket. "When I call your names I want you to pack your bags immediately once we get to the hotel."

"Michael, David, Kiba, Lee and S.."

'Oh no!' Sakura thought.

'Stephen. That's all, Look everyone sorry but get your stuff we're going back to the hotel." Anko said. Murmurs were heard all through the students.

Yuki walked up to Sakura. "You should be thanking me." She said.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the one who wrote the names down and I knew Sasuke was in possession of alcohol." Yuki said.

"Then why didn't you write his name"

"'Cause I knew it would broke your heart." Yuki said.

"Um thanks…" Sakura said shocked.

"No need to thank me your happiness is all I need." Yuki said and walked off. 'And when I'm finished with you that will be even better.' She thought before giving of a little chuckle.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author note: its done! Hope the water park was okay. Ohh what does Yuki have up her sleeve again! Hope you liked the fluff. Next chapter even more fluff! Yes yes you read right. Any way review please!**

**-purpleface14**


	25. a day of shopping and relaxation!

**Chapter 25: a day of shopping…. And relaxation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own but I wish I did then I would actually have something to be happy about.**

**Author**** corner: thanks for the reviews and stuff… lol I will never make Sasuke the ooc again. So no need to work about that. Any way were close two 300 reviews I think so review review review! Now on with the story.**

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000-**

It was now the third day of the senior's trip and the gang was downstairs deciding on what to do today. They were in the lobby.

"Okay students as long as you stay on this strip where the hotel is, you're free to go. Just tell me or Kakashi where you are going and how long you're staying. Anko said.

"Oh cool no chaperone." Naruto said.

"Tch like they'd watched us… I heard they got together" Sasuke said.

"Aw…." The girls said.

"Anyway where should we go?" Neji asked.

"How about we stay here and relax." Shikamaru suggested.

"Now way you're so boring." Ino said

"Well all you girls want to do is go shopping." Naruto stated.

The girls exchanged looks.

"We weren't thinking that but since you said it…" Sakura said.

"Nice going idiot." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Its okay if you don't want to go, you guys could just stay here." Ino said acting like she was hurt.

"Okay." Shikamaru said getting up.

"What!" Ino screamed.

"You said we could go…" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah but…" Ino said trying to find something else to say. The girls giggled.

"Have fun." Shikamaru said walking off with the boys.

"Wait!" Hinata said.

"How about we make a deal." Tenten said.

"We're listening…" Sasuke said.

"Okay we'll shop the first half of the day and then we'll do what ever you." Sakura said.

The boys all looked at each other. "Deal"

--

**-Some place else in the hotel-**

"I just heard they're going to the mall down from here." Said a figure speaking into a phone.

"I see…" said the next person.

"Make sure you give her a good scare"

"Will do." With that they hung up the phone.

'She'll be sorry'

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**-At the mall-**

"Okay so we'll meet back up at the food court at two." Ino said. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

--

**-Borders book store-**

Hinata walked into the store Naruto following her. "You don't have to follow me if you don't want to." Hinata said.

"Nah its okay, I wanted to spend the day with my girl." He said. Hinata blushed. "So what are you buying?" he asked.

"A book." She said walking into the romance section.

Naruto looked up at the sign. "You like romance?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me a romance freak. You know how the girl always finds her knight in shining armor… its so wow." She said looking at the back of a random book. She looked at a couple more books and settled for one name 'Paper moon'.

"Well then I'll be your knight in shining armor." He said causing her to blush. "And like all those books we'll have a happy ending." He finished with a smile. Hinata stared at her boyfriend; he was too good to be true.

--

-**Hot topic-**

"So what do you think of this shirt." Ino said holding up a yellow hooded shirt.

"It's fine" Shikamaru said paying no attention to Ino.

"How about this one?" she asked holding up a shirt that said. 'My boyfriend's an idiot.'

"Yeah cool." He responded. She laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing… okay why don't you pick out a shirt for me." She said.

"Okay sit here." He said going to the clothes rack. 'Perfect' he thought with a smirk. He walked back to Ino. "Close your eyes." She did what she was told. "Open." He said.

Ino stared at what he had in his hands. "That's just a hanger." She said.

"I know…" he said his smirk widening.

"Oh my gosh you pervert." She shrieked causing people to stare at them.

"Chill will you I was only playing." He stated. "here." He said giving her a purple T shirt that said 'my boyfriend says I'm the best…. Be jealous.'

"I love it." She said kissing his cheek and went to the cashier.

"Yeah, yeah." He said following her.

--

-**Game stop-**

"Hurry Neji! After this we have to go all the way to the next side of the mall." Tenten said.

"You'll carry your own ass to the next side of the mall." Neji mumbled.

"What was that." Tenten asked.

"Nothing" he said. "Dammit get off me we're here." He said stopping in front of the store.

"I don't like your attitude now I order you to take me and my bags when we move to the next store." Tenten said before walking into the game store. Neji followed her.

"You're into games?" he asked.

"Duh incase you haven't noticed I'm the tomboy of the group." She said looking at the games. She picked up 'halo 2' for her Xbox 360. "When we get back home I'm so kicking your ass." She said.

Neji came close to her, their lips centimeters apart. Tenten licked her lips waiting for the kiss but it never came.

"You wish." He said and walked off.

"I hate you…" she said passing him and walked to the cashier.

"I love you to." He said with a smirk.

--

-**Old navy-**

"How about this one?" Sakura asked coming out of the changing room wearing a yellow tankini.

Sasuke only stared trying to suppress a blush coming on his face.

"You're right it looks horrible." She said going back. She tried on three more and got the same reaction. "This is the last one." She said coming out in a black halter two piece, it had two red cherries embroidered on the sides. "I like this one." She started. "What do you …" she stopped when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"I like this one buy it." Sasuke said, his warm breath tickling her ear. Sakura breath started to quicken. "But you know what would look better." He said he said bushing her hair on her left shoulder, so the right side of her neck was bare.

"what." She choked out.

He let his lips glide across her neck. "You on my bed with nothing on except my sheets and me of course." He finished by kissing her neck.

"Sasuke you know that I'm waiting for marriage or until I think the time is right." She said.

He pulled her closer to him. "I know, but I'm only human and boys tend to you know…but I won't pressure you." He said. He was about to say something else but was cut off by Sakura's gasp.

Sakura's eyes widened it was as if time had stopped there in front of the mirror was "Mark…" she whispered. The mark figure gave her a smirked and licked his lips seductively and blew a small kiss then walked off.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Uh… yeah I'm going to change." She said walking back into the changing room. 'That couldn't have been him, he wasn't allowed on this trip.' She thought calming her self down. a shiver went down her spine, it felt like someone was watching her. She quickly changed and nearly ran out of the dressing room. "L-let me pay for this and then we can meet the guys." she said.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**-The hotel-**

The gang reached back at the hotel in less than ten minutes. The girls smiling because they got to shop and the boys happy because it was their turn to choose what they did next.

"Okay a deal's a deal what do you guys want to do?" Tenten asked.

"How about we lay around the pool." Shikamaru said.

"Okay." The girls answered.

"Just give us ten minutes and we'll meet back here." Hinata said. The boys nodded. They all went to their respected rooms to change.

--

-**Sakura's and Ino room-**

"I'm thinking of wearing the new bikini I just bought." Sakura said. "You should have seen the way Sasuke was all over me." She said blushing from the memory.

Ino laughed. "Well Shikamaru did something totally out of character." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow telling her to go on. Ino open up the door. "Well he…" she stopped when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Will you guys shut up! I'm tired." Yuki said coming out the bathroom with a towel on. Sakura and Ino stared at Yuki; it wasn't because she was wrapped in a towel it was because her neck was covered in hickies. "Stupid boy I told him not to leave marks." They heard Yuki mumble. Their eyes traveled to the floor they had just noticed the clothes scattered across the room and a pair of boxers on the lamp shade. They shuddered at the thought of what had just probably gone on in the room. "Let me guess." Yuki said. "You two goody goodies are still virgins?" she asked. Sakura blushed and looked down. "Oh yeah I forgot, you were too scared to give it up to Sasuke." Yuki said with a laugh. "What about you blondie, you're to quiet is that a yes." Yuki said raising an eyebrow. "You're not a virgin."

Ino blushed. "What Shikamaru and I do is none of your business." She said grabbing her swimsuit. "Let's change in Tenten's and Hinata's room." Ino said pulling Sakura out the room.

--

They walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"So are you a virgin?" Sakura asked, just then the door opened and Ino dashed into the bathroom.

"Why aren't you guys changed?" Tenten asked.

"Well it's hard to change in a room that just had two people having sex in it." Ino yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah apparently, Yuki can't keep her pants on for one week." Sakura said. "Ino tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Asked Hinata.

"Well Yuki asked us if we were virgins and Ino didn't give a clear answer." Sakura stated.

Ino came out of the bathroom. "Okay I'll tell you." She said. "I'm not a virgin." She said with a blush.

"What! you and my brother did the hanky panky." Tenten said causing Ino to blush even more.

"When did it happen?" Hinata asked.

"Um the week before final exams, we went to the movies and after that he drove us up the old trail you know the one where you can see the whole city." She said with a sigh.

--

**-Boys room-**

"A-Achoo." Shikamaru sneezed.

"Seems like someone is talking about you." Naruto said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

--

**-Back to the girls-**

"We stared at the scenery then we started to make out and before we knew it we're in the back seat and we did it." Ino finished.

"So that explains why he came home late that night." Tenten stated. "You know he got grounded and kept smiling." She said.

"Sounds somewhat romantic." Sakura said.

"It was romantic… especially when we rented the room for prom." Ino blurted out.

"Ah-ha I knew it!" Tenten said.

"Okay so you guys know…lets go to the pool." Ino said.

"Wait let me change!" Sakura said running to the bathroom.

--

**- The pool-**

"You guys were right coming to the pool was a great idea." Hinata said sunbathing along with the rest of the girls.

"But you aren't doing anything." Naruto whined. Though the boys didn't really mind watching their girlfriends in swimsuits all day.

Hinata had on a white tankini with aqua dots. Ino swimsuit was a blue bikini with purple stripes. Tenten had on a brown string bikini top with the word 'sexy' printed on the right top corner and brown surfer board shorts. Sakura had on the black halter bikini she just bought. The boys wore swim trunks, Shikamaru's were olive green with a beige palm tree, Neji's were blue with white stripes, Naruto's were orange with a black surfboard on the side and Sasuke's were red with black flames.

"Come on the waters fine." Naruto said before jumping in. Hinata giggled and followed Naruto and went to the pool.

"I think I'm going to get some ice cream." Tenten said walking off. Neji followed.

"I'll just lay here." Shikamaru said taking Tenten's seat.

"I'm sort of glad you're lazy." Ino said kissing his cheek.

'Okay weird if Naruto's in the pool, Neji's with Tenten and Shikamaru's right here…so where is Sasuke.' Sakura thought. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off her seat. She looked up to see who lifted her.

"Miss me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Put me down." Sakura said.

"Okay" he said putting her over the pool.

"No! Not in the pool." She shrieked.

Sasuke placed her on her feet.

"Thanks." She said, just then she lost her balance thanks to Sauske who pushed her. "Ahh!" she screamed. 'Well you're coming with me.' She thought. Sasuke had a big grin on his face until he felt someone pulling him, both he and Sakura ended in the pool with a big splash.

--

Hinata and Naruto were on the pool steps. Hinata was on Naruto's lap his arms wrapped around her and both of them watched the scene before their eyes. Both Ino And Shikamaru heads lifted of the lounge chairs to see what had happened and Tenten was about to enjoy her ice cream until she heard a splash.

-**-**

**-With Tenten-**

"Here you go miss." The clerk said giving Tenten her chocolate ice cream. She heard screaming and a splash, so she looked over to the pool suddenly she felt arms around her waist. "Did you just eat some of my ice cream?" she asked turning around knowing it was Neji.

"I don't know hat you're talking about." He said.

She giggled "you're a bad liar." She said. He raised an eyebrow; she moved close to his gave and licked the tip of his nose. "You had ice cream right there." She said. He smirked.

--

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke spat the water out of his mouth. "Well that was unexpected, I didn't intend on getting wet."

"Serves you right for pushing me in." Sakura said sticking out her tongue like a five year old. She swam to the edge of the pool with Sasuke following her. "So…"Sasuke said fingering her necklace that she got for Christmas. She remembered that day perfectly.

**-Flash back-**

_Everyone was at Tenten and Shikamaru's house. The party was coming to an end and only the eight of them were left. They were all sitting on the big couch._

"_We have a surprise for you girls." The boys said standing up. The girls had a confused look on their face. "Close your eyes." He boys instructed the girls did as they were told. "Merry Christmas" the boys said handing them their gifts._

"_Ah! I love it." Ino squealed hugging Shikamaru; she got a silver charm bracelet._

"_Oh wow Neji." Tenten said; Neji bought her a gold anklet._

"_Naruto… they're beautiful." Hinata said holding a pair of earrings._

"_So you're not going to open your gift?" Sasuke asked._

"_Hn…" Sauske nodded opening it. She gasp. "This is just an empty box." She said in a board tone._

"_I know" he said with a grin._

"_You got me an empty box for Christmas!" she creamed. "Why I should…" she stopped talking when she felt something cold slide around her neck._

"_Merry Christmas." Sauske said kissing her ear. She got a gold chain that had the words 'special girl' on it._

_-_**End flash back-**

"So …?: Sasuke asked snapping sakura out of her thoughts.

"Your birthday is coming up, what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said

"Oh come on you have to want something." She said.

Sasuke sighed. "Surprise me." He said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Now..." Sasuke said coming close to her.

"Now…?" she asked confused.

"Kiss me." He said

"Okay." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Not there." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

A couple hours later the gang joined the rest of the senior class in a volley ball game after that they went to dinner. By twelve' o'clock the senior class were at their respected rooms asleep, that is except for one figure.

--

**-In the hallway –**

"So you're going to execute the plan tomorrow?" The person asked.

"Yes all you have to do is get her to me and we'll both have what we want." The voice said.

"Okay I'll do my part." The figure said and walked off.

'Soon my darling you will be mine.' With that thought an evil chuckle could be heard.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: ooo what's this plan; what ever it is (I know what it is) I assure you that you guys will want to kill me... no smiles I'm serious. Yes I had planned all this fluff just to get you prepared for the twist I plan to put in (if you can call it a twist). Guess what! What with love is coming to an end –brings out the tissues- only five more chapters are left. And I am going to make you all proud. So yes five more chapters are left. Any way review please because by the end of this story I want at least 400 or 500 reviews please make my wish come true!**

**-purpleface14**


	26. why do this

**Chapter 26: why do this****?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews guys I have something to say, all those fluff fill chapters were made so that you guys wouldn't kill me for this chapter! Lol um any way we got four more chapters to go but you should worry about that now… so read on.**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

It was now day four of the senior's trip and everyone was excited and restless in bed, to day they we were going sight seeing. Sakura stirred in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Mark's face kept flooding her mind giving her an uneasy feeling, she rolled over and looked at the clock it read '5:30' a.m. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep but it was no use. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 'I'll take a walk.' She thought and within a couple of minutes she finished and got dress; in a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with pink flip flops. Finding a piece of paper she quickly made a note telling them that she was going for a walk and if she didn't make it back in time she would meet them downstairs in the lobby with that she went out the door.

--

Yuki cracked one of her eyes open and made a quick scan of the room everyone was still asleep … good. She quickly yanked the cover off of her and straightened out her clothes. She walked over to the table and saw the note she smirked reading its contents 'You made my job so much easier.' She thought and with that she walked out the door.

**-o-**

**-6:15 with Sakura-**

Sakura being lost in her thoughts wondered off to the top floor of the hotel, she heard foot steps. "Who's there?" she asked turning around to see nothing but an empty hallway. 'Weird' she thought and walked back but all of a sudden she was yanked. "What the hell!" she screamed.

"Shut up and go peacefully." A voice yelled.

Sakura gasped. "Yuki, what do you want with me. Let me go." Sakura said trying to escape.

"Look I said shut up and I meant it!" Yuki said slapping her. Yuki was no longer holding Sakura but two boys from their class were. "Now to answer your question, I don't want you but a friend of mine does." Yuki said with a chuckle and blind folded and gagged Sakura. "Oh and a word of advice, I suggest you do exactly what he wants." She said pushing Sakura onto the ground. "You two know the room just drop her there." Yuki said and walked off.

Sakura was frozen with fear; she didn't know what was going on and worse what was going to happen with her.

**-o-**

**-7:00a.m hotel lobby-**

The senior class was in the lobby, while Anko and Kakashi were doing the register after that they would be on their way.

"Hey guys." The girls said walking towards their boyfriend's.

"Hey" the boys replied.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She isn't here? She wrote a note that said she would meet us here." Ino stated.

"She wrote?" Tenten asked

"Yeah it said she was going for a walk. I guess she'll be here soon" Ino said.

**-7:00a.m ****with Sakura-**

"Oof." Sakura said being pushed, she herd the door close and quickly undid the blind fold and gag. 'Where am I?' she thought trying to look around the room, it as dark. She hears a chuckle.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"My, my Sakura you don't remember me." She heard a voice say, suddenly a light flicked on leaving the room dim.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

**-o-**

**-Hotel lobby-**

Registration was just about over.

A name was called. "Stacy."

"here." Was the respond.

"Haku." Another name being called.

"here." A few more names were called after that.

"Sakura"

"…" was the response.

"Sakura" her name was repeated. "Has anyone seen Sakura?" Anko asked murmurs were heard along the students.

"She said she as going to meet us here." Ino said.

**-o-**

**-With Sakura-**

"Why are you so shocked to see me, you just saw me yesterday." Mark said walking up to her. Sakura walked back and felt against the wall for the door.

Mark looked at her frowning. "You're not trying to escape are you?" he took a next step towards her. "Even after what I did to make this place perfect." He said cutting on a next light making the room bright. Sakura eyes traveled along the walls; there was a collage with pictures of her all over it. She looked over to a table which had all sorts of tools which she didn't wasn't to think about, he also had set up a camera that was pointing towards the bed." She closed her eyes and shuddered.

**-o-**

**-The lobby-**

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

Ino walked through the students. "Well she wrote a note saying she had things on her mind and that she'd meet us here." Ino explained.

"Do you know where she could be?" Anko asked.

"Not really." Ino said. Anko nodded and walked over to the students who were around Kakashi and whispered something in his ear and came back.

"Where's everybody going?" Hinata asked.

"Well I told everybody to go ahead of us. Are you guys Sakura's closest friends." She asked. They nodded. "Okay lets search for her."

"Why is she here?" Neji asked looking at Neji.

"She said she wanted to help, Okay split into groups lets go people." Anko said.

**-o-**

**-With Sakura-**

"W-what do you with me?" Sakura asked finding her voice.

"You haven't figured it out." he said moving his face close to hers. "I want you." And with that he closed the gap between them. His kiss was rough no passion what so ever, he tried to deepen the kiss but Sakura wouldn't budge he smirked and bit Sakura's lip drawing a little blood. Sakura open her mouth to scream, but Mark took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue in. they separated. "Better than our first kiss." He said holding her face so she would have to look at him.

Sakura licked the blood from her lip, and spat in his face. "You're a sick bastard." She said.

"I try my best." He said with a shrug.

"Okay you got what you want, now let me go." She said.

"I don't think so." He said grabbing the two of her wrist.

She looked at him. "Why do this?" she asked.

"Why…" he said.

**-o-**

**- The group-**

"Did anyone see her?" Anko asked. They nodded their heads 'no'.

"She's been missing for over two hours." Anko said getting more worried.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'What the hell is she thinking? If anything happens…' he balled his fist and felt his phone. In all his worry he forgot he could phone her…

**-o-**

**-With Sakura-**

"Why because. From the first time I saw you I wanted you, the first time we kissed it was magic couldn't you feel it?" He ask.

"Mark I didn't feel anything…I'm sorry." She said.

"So why'd you ask me to go out with you and ask me to take you to prom. I thought we had something." He said.

"Mark I never had those type of feelings for you, I'm sorry." She said. His grip tightened.

"So are you saying you used me!" he shouted anger building. He was about to slap her when something stopped him.

--

"Sasuke! I'm so happy you called." Sakura said. That's right her cell phone had rang.

"_Are you okay?"_ Sasuke asked.

Before she could answer she felt something cold against her neck. "I suggest you repeat after me if you want to live." Mark said pulling the knife harder. She gulped and shook her head. "Tell him you're okay and you feel sick so you're in your room." He ordered, while sniffing her hair.

She told Sasuke.

"Now hang up." He said.

She did just that.

**-o-**

**-The group-**

"She said she's in her room." Sasuke said.

"But we just checked there." Tenten said.

Sasuke looked at the phone. "I think she's lying." He said. The group looked at him. "Check the room." He said

**-o-**

**-With Sakura-**

Mark please don't do this!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted slamming her into the wall. "I cant believe I was so stupid. I can't believe you used me!" He said holding her face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he said letting her face go.

"Mark I'm sor-" Sakura started but was cut off when marks hand made contact with her face.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." He said with a smirk. "It's only fair I use you now." And with that he crashed his lips against hers. Tears slid down Sakura face as mark's hands found their way up her shirt.

**-o-**

**-The group-**

"She's not there!" Ino shouted running into the lobby.

"Where could she be?" Asked Hinata.

"Mark…"Sasuke growled.

"Mark. Mark Legan wasn't allowed on this trip." Anko said.

"But I heard Sakura say she saw him." Sasuke said.

"We have to find her now; she could be in serious trouble." Shikamaru said. All eyes turned to Yuki.

**-o-**

**-With Sakura-**

"Mark please don't." Sakura said crying. He slapped her again and threw her on the bed. "I told you not to tell me what to do." He said pinning her down. He took the knife and ripped Sakura's shirt and bra in half. He stared at her lust heavily coating his eyes. He slowly licked the side of her face. "Look babe this is hurting me more than you." He said pulling her pants down. Sakura laid there frozen as Mark pulled down his pants, he had tied her to the bed post Sakura made a quick prayer hoping god would send something, anything to stop Mark. Mark pulled off the last piece of cloth that was covering Sakura's innocence Sakura tried to escape but it was no use, she screamed as Mark went on top of her. Mark froze just when he was about to enter her. Sakura's prayers were answered. Mark had been shot. Shouts were heard and Marks body had fallen on the side of Sakura's. Her eyes widened she had been saved.

**-o-**

**-2 hours later-**

Sakura had just finished talking to the police about what happened. They took Mark away and placed him in a cop car the bullet had not killed him.

"Ma'am are you going to be okay?" the officer asked. She nodded, just then two more police came holding Yuki and placed her in the car also. The cop nodded and walked over to talk with Anko.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see the girl walking towards her.

"You had us so worried." Tenten said.

"He didn't do anything bad did he?" Ino asked.

"I'm just still in the shock of what happened…" Sakura said.

"Sakura." Sakura turned to see Anko.

"Come with me."

**-o-**

**-1 hour later-**

Sakura had all her thing packed, she was going home. It was her decision. She walked down to the lobby.

"Are you sure you want to leave." Anko and Kakashi asked.

"Yeas." Sakura answered.

"I trust you two will make it safely." Kakashi said.

"Yeah we'll be alright." Sasuke said. He had chosen to go home with Sakura.

"Okay then." Anko said.

**-o-**

**-On the plane-**

Sasuke looked out the window and sighed, he blamed himself for what had happen. He looked down at Sakura; she was sleeping her head rested on his shoulder. He touched the side of her face, his finger grazed a bruise and she flinched. He swore this would be the last time anybody would hurt her. He kissed the top of her head as the plane took off and soon after that he to fell asleep.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Authors note: sorry this came so late in the night, you know it is mother's day( and the fact that yesterday when I wanted to update my computer had like 14 viruses and I had to get it cleaned out) and yeah I spent the day with my mother. Yeah, okay so you guys uh don't hate me just yet cause I promise you that their will be something so sweet next chapter that you're just going to squeal. So please review! Oh yeah before I forget the next chapter is name: birthday kisses. So you just know its fluff filled. **

**Review please!**

**-purpleface14**


	27. birthday kisses

**Chapter ****27: Birthday kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: Yay reviews!... but it doesn't look like I'm going to make it for my goal of 400 reviews before this story is over –crys- um yea thanks for adding me to your favs list also. Lol and yes Mark and Yuki are gone for the rest of the story! Rejoice! Lol read on.**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That night when Sakura got home, her mother came rushing to her crying and hugging the pink hair child to death. Sakura had to tell her Sakiyo she was okay for at least one hundred times that night.

--

-**2 days later-**

It was an early Friday morning Sakura was still on break she would usually sleep in but this morning was different.

"Sakura are you sure you'll be alright?" Sakiyo asked.

"Mom I'll be fine and besides I have Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sakiyo was hesitant a bit. "Well… okay if you need anything I'll come flying back."

'Beep, Beep' honked the cap horn from outside.

"Look your cabs here." Sakura said. Her mom looked at the cab then at her.

"Okay I'll be going now be safe." She said giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek, she picked up her bags.

"Have fun." Sakura called out.

"How can you have fun on a business trip?" Sakiyo yelled back.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Her mother said and with that the cab drove off.

--

Sakura closed the door and walked into the kitchen, she made her self scrambled eggs and bacon. Sitting down at the table she hummed a happy tone, well that was because today was Sasuke's birthday. Finishing her breakfast she went up the stairs and into her bedroom and made a phone call. The phone rang for a bit but then someone picked up.

"Hello…" said a slightly annoyed voice.

Sakura giggled. 'He's probably still asleep.' She thought. "Hey it's me."

"Oh hey baby, what's up?" Sasuke said.

"Well I just called to say get ready." She said.

"Get read? For what." He asked.

"For your birthday surprise." Stated Sakura. "I'll be there in an hour be ready." She said and hung up before he could answer her back. With that done she went and took a shower. She came back within a few twenty five minutes a towel wrapped around her body and quickly got ready. Her outfit consists of a jeans skirt, a hooded blue and gray shirt and grey flip flops. She fixed her hair in two low ponytails and her make-up consists of a little blush and lip gloss. Looking in the mirror one last time she grabbed the car keys and drove to Sasuke's house.

--

**-Sasuke's house-**

Sakura pulled into Sasuke's driveway and walked to the door.

'**Ding Dong'**

"Coming!" shouted some one with the house. The door opened. "Hey Sakura." Itachi said.

"Sakuwa, Sakuwa!" Said a small voice.

"Hey Haru." She said picking up the one year old and tickling him. The young boy giggled.

"Why Sakura what a surprise come in." Mikoto said.

"Mommy!" Haru said squirming out of Sakura's arms and ran to his mother.

"Hello Mikoto is Sasuke ready?" she asked.

"Sasuke…he's still asleep." Mikoto replied.

"Oh" Sakura said letting her smile fall.

"I was just going to bring him breakfast." Mikoto said.

"I'll do it." Sakura said taking the tray from Mikoto and went upstairs.

--

**-Sasuke's room-**

Sasuke lay in black sheets happily sleeping, he didn't notice when Sakura slipped unto is room. Sakura rest the tray on the computer table, walked to the curtains and pulled them apart letting the sunshine in revealing crimson walls.

"Mom just five more minutes." She heard Sasuke mumble.

She giggled and sat on his bed, leaning over him she whispered "Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend." And blew into his ear.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and stared into green ones.

"Morning babe." He said.

She smiled and brought his breakfast to him. "Morning" she said.

He got out of bed revealing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "be right back" he said and walked out the door. He came back in the matter of two minutes and sat on the bed. Sakura took a piece of toast and held it in front of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I figured since today is your birthday I'd treat you like a king." She explained. He shrugged and took a bite. He finished his breakfast in ten minutes. He stretched

"So…?" he asked.

"So…?" she said mimicking him.

"Do I get any birthday kisses?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded her head and kissed him, she was about to pull back but Sasuke deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted; Sauske pulled her onto his lap as their tongues swirled together. They separated both panting.

"Happy…birthday" Sakura said panting.

Sasuke took a left over strawberry from his bowl and placed one end in his mouth. Sakura stared at him but slowly caught on and took the next end into her mouth. Their lips connected and soon the strawberry split in half, a little of the juices lid down Sakura's lip. Sasuke licked the juice of her lip before placing soft kiss on her slightly bruised lips "Strawberry never tasted so good." He said nuzzling her neck, she blushed. Hey were going to kiss again but was interrupted by a knock.

"Sasuke you know where the phone book is…"Itachi said his words slowing when he saw the scene in front of him. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and got off of Sasuke's lap. "You didn't interrupt anything; he was just going to get ready." She said.

-**15 minutes –**

"Okay let's go." Sasuke said pulling his shirt over his head he had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red polo shirt over it and red white and blue air force ones.

"Yay!" Sakura said clapping.

He grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs. "Bye mom, dad I'll be back later." He said walking out the door.

"Okay so I planned movies and a picnic" Sakura said smiling. She took the picnic basket from her car and placed it in Sasuke's car. Sasuke stared the engine and they drove off.

--

They arrived at the movie theatre and bought two tickets for the movie 'prom night'. They ordered a medium size popcorn and two coke sodas and found a seat and the movie began.

-**90 minutes later-**

The movie had ended and the two teens came out hand in hand, laughing at how cheesy the movie was they made their way back to the car it was now four o'clock. Sasuke drove them to a secluded beach which was an hour away.

"This place is beautiful." Sakura said resting the blanket down.

"Yeah its one of my favorite places." Sasuke said. They began to eat and talked about stuff and what they thought their friends were doing right at this moment. Soon enough they finished their food.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Sasuke asked taking Sakura's hand.

--

They walked along the shore line, waves crashed on Sakura's feet. She had taken off her flip flops; Sasuke had his jeans rolled up and his tennis in his hands both of them enjoying each others company their fingers were laced.

"Um Sasuke don't you think you're to close to the water?" Sakura asked looking at her boyfriend who was in the water.

"Nah it's not like a big wave is going to come or anything." He said.

She let go of his hand. "I really think that you-" she started but was cut off.

"I'm not mov-" he stopped when a big wave splashed onto him, soaking his entire body. Sakura burst out laughing.

"I told you." She said.

Sasuke looked at himself then smirked. "Sakura why don't you come and give your boyfriend a hug." He said walking towards her.

Sakura gasped. "No you're going to get me wet." She said backing up.

"Oh come on." He said walking faster.

"No…Ah!" she screamed running and Sasuke was right after her. They ran along the beach side Sasuke caught up to her grabbed her waist and spun both of them around.

"Gotcha." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Come on we better get you home." Sakura mumbled against his lips. Both of them walked towards the car.

--

**-Sasuke's house-**

"This cake is delicious Mikoto." Sakura said taking a bite out of the chocolate marble cake.

Rika shook her head in agreement. "I totally agree with Sakura." She said on her third slice.

Mikoto smiled.

Itachi cleared his throat and stood up. "Um everyone." He said looking at Rika who placed the cake down and also stood up. "Rika and I have something we want to announce." At this point everyone stopped eating and looked at them. "Well…"

"I'm pregnant" Rika said.

Sasuke eyes widened. "Wait you mean I'm going to be a…"

"Grandmother!" Mikoto yelled in shock. She had been waiting for this day ever since Itachi had hit puberty. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She said hugging Itachi. She hugged Rika next "you're going to give me such beautiful grand children." She said. Rika only laughed nervously.

Fugaku stayed quiet through the whole thing. Itachi gave off a week laugh while looking into his fathers eyes, who didn't seem all to pleased. "We're also planning to marry pretty soon." Itachi said. Rika looked at Itachi with a confused looked on her face. Itachi bend down on one knee.

"W-What are you doing?" Rika asked.

He cleared his throat. "I know we haven't been dating for long, but I love every thing about you and I think that this baby, our baby is a sign that we were meant to be. Rika will you marry me. He asked pulling out a diamond ring.

Rika shook her head and Itachi slipped he ring on her finger. He got up and hugged her. Mikoto just stood their smiling along with Sakura and Sasuke couldn't seem to get over the fact that he was going to be an uncle.

--

For the rest of the night Sasuke opened his gifts while his mother told Sakura about his embarrassing birthdays in the past. Like the time he turned two and how he put his face in the cake. Sakura laughed, while Sasuke mumbled about how embarrassing his mother was.

--

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I had a great time." Sakura said.

The two parents waved good bye and Sasuke walked Sakura to her car.

"Well good night." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"You going to be okay? I mean your mom's gone I could come over if you want." He said.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"You sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke for the last time yes." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke pulled her face up and crashed his lips onto hers; Sakura leaned onto her car for support and wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated, Sasuke nuzzled her neck"You sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine." She said getting into the car.

"Don't call me when you get scared." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to get scared." She said tapping his nose.

"Okay babe what ever you say." He said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye" she said before driving off. Sasuke waved and went into the house.

--

Unknown to both of them, that two figures were watching them from a distance.

"Dude…" one figure said.

"I know…." The other said.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author note: how'd you like all that fluff! Please review! Oh and um I might not update for two weeks cause well –add dramatic music- exams are coming up! Which sucks… because I hate studying with a passion, its so boring. But I need to pass cause well then if I move a grade up after that its graduation lol any way… **

**Can you guess who the two figures were? If you do you're awesome.**

**Only two more chapters left!**

**Anyway...again review review review!**

**Oh yeah before I forget the next chapter is named: a whole new relationship (I dear you to guess what that means)**

**-purpleface14**


	28. A whole new relationship

**Chapter 28: a whole new relationship**

**Disclaimer: no I still do not own…grr.**

**Author corner: I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Did you. Did you? Any way thanks for all those reviews. As you know I had exams which was the cause of my absence. Cause I would never desert you guys, I love all of you. Anyway um not to keep you waiting read on!**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Itachi had parked at the curb of their house, not wanting to block Sakura's car that was still in the driveway. He had just dropped Rika at her apartment and had picked up Deidara to go to the bar but they had to pick something up from the house first.

"I still can't believe that Itachi, the Itachi Uchiha is getting married." Deidara said coming out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah…just shut up about it." Itachi said getting out of the car.

"I mean come on it-" Itachi cut him off with placing a hand on his mouth, his mouth agape obliviously shocked by something in front of him.

The blonde boy moved Itachi's hand and looked at what he was looking. His mouth to was agape. There was Sasuke and Sakura making out heavily on Sakura's car. "Dude…"

"I know…" Itachi said. okay I know what you all thinking, yes Itachi had seen his brother and a girl make out before in fact he had caught the end of a make out session this morning but the way he saw them kiss now well it was just different, it was as if they didn't want to stop. Both young men looked at each other, smirking simultaneity. "Get in the car." Itachi said.

--

An hour after Sakura left Sasuke was in his room listening to his i-pod when all of a sudden his door burst opened.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted in shock.

"Aw looked like we scared my little bro." Itachi said while Deidara nodded in agreement.

"What do you two idiots want?" Sasuke asked taking his earphones off.

"This is the thanks we get and here we are going to give you a present." Itachi said acting as if he was hurt.

"You already gave me something." Sasuke said.

"Think of it as a bonus." Deidara said. Itachi threw him a box.

Sasuke caught the box with ease, he stared at it and a blush formed on his cheek. Itachi and Deidara smirked. Sasuke coughed. "W-what's this for." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know you're not that stupid." Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Why'd you give me this?" he asked.

"Well you and Sakura seemed to be getting pretty intimate and I don't want to be a uncle just yet." Itachi said.

"Or I a godfather" Deidara said.

"Look, Sakura's not like that." Sasuke said. "She says she waiting un-" Sasuke was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello" he said answering the phone.

"_Hey…"_ a voice said.

He chuckled. "I knew you were going to call.

_Sakura sighed "well I wouldn't have called if there wasn't a stupid thunder storm coming."_ She said. Yes that's right Sakura was afraid of thunder.

"Want me to come over?" he asked.

"_Yes…" _she said.

"Okay I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

"And who was that?" Itachi and Deidara asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I'm going over to her." He said pulling a white and black wife beater on.

"Isn't her mom away?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah and…" Sasuke said putting on black basketball shorts.

Itachi and Deidara smirked at each other.

"Look stop thinking dirty, she's not like that." He said putting on white Nikes.

"Whatever you say little brother." Itachi said walking out the door along with Deidara.

Sasuke pulled out a next shirt and pants to pack he picked up the box Itachi gave him. 'Should I take one?' he thought.

Itachi popped his head into Sasuke's room. "Oh and you better hide those condoms before mom finds them." He said.

Sasuke shoved the thought out f his mind and hid the box in an old shoe box he found in the closet. He went back to packing his bag.

--

**-Sakura's house-**

'I hope he comes soon.' She thought looking out the window. Lightening flashed in the sky. A few minutes passed by.

'**Ding dong' **

Sakura ran to the door, and opened it slowly the latched was still attached so ou could only see her face.

"Miss me" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura closed the door and unlatched the latch, she reopened the door

Sasuke looked at her. "Frogs?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura blushed; she was wearing a yellow tank top with a frog in the middle and matching bottoms. "I think its cute." She said folding her arms.

"Frogs no, but you yes." He said walking in. Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door, then walked into the living room. Sasuke took off his shoes, something fell out. He picked it up and a blush formed on his cheeks. "Idiots." He muttered. Itachi and slipped a condom in his shoe when he wasn't looking. He heard movement and quickly placed the gold packet in his pocket.

"I just ordered pizza it should be here soon." Sakura said walking towards him. "You alright, your face is all red." She said placing a hand on his forehead. "You're not coming down with a fever are you?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine." Sakura shrugged and dragged him into the family room. They watched a movie, her head leaning on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Twenty minutes passed.

'**Ding dong'**

"Pizza's here." Sakura said getting up to answer the door.

"That'll be twenty-one fifty." The guy said.

She paid him thirty dollars. "Keep the change." She said taking the box and Soda.

-**2 hours later-**

Half of the pizza was gone and the movie they were watching had just ended. Sakura stretched and got up.

"I better put this in the fridge." She said grabbing the box. She walked into the kitchen and placed it in the fridge "I'm heading to my room." She stated walking up the stairs. Sasuke stretched and followed her.

"So where do I sleep?" he asked walking into her room.

Sakura faced pinked a bit. "Well the guest room is filled with junk, moms room is off limits so it's either the couch or here with me." She said mumbling the last piece.

Sasuke smiled. "I choose here." He said before sitting on the bed. Sakura turned on the television. Sasuke laid down with his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

'**Boom!'** Crackled the thunder.

Sakura gave off a shriek, lightening flashed in the sky. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Sakura; she had her eyes closed and her arms were wrapped around her body. He sat up. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He said. Rain started to fall from the sky and a flash of lightening was seen.

"I know, it's just that when I was younger I was always afraid. I guess I just haven't grown out of my fear. She said.

"You know when I was just a kid my mom used to do something that would distract me from my fears. He said.

"What did she do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked.

--

"Ha-ha…Sasuke stop." Sakura said laughing.

"Not going to happen." He said tickling her. Sasuke had been tickling her for four minutes straight, Sakura tried to push him off of her but she was too weak from laughing. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she was trying to regain her breath. Sasuke had just stopped tickling her. She wiped her eyes.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired beauty below him. Her face was flushed from laughing, her hair was spread around the pillow and her lips were slightly parted from her trying to even her breathing. Sasuke found him self in some sort of trance and before he knew it his lips were on hers. The kiss was a very gentle yet passionate one. Her lips they were so soft so comfortable so perfect. His hands cupped her face ringing her closer to him.

Sakura was shocked by this, she wasn't expecting it but slowly she to kiss him back. Sasuke licked her bottom lip wanting access which she granted of course. Their tongues touched and swirled together. Slowly each of them sucked at each other tongues. The separated both of them lacking oxygen, Sasuke being the first to recover placed butterfly kisses along her neck.

"S-Sasuke…" escaped Sakura's lips, when he had sucked on a certain spot. Liking that sound he repeated his action.

He crashed his lips onto her once again this time even longer and separated. Sakura felt something growing inside of her, she liked that feeling. She stared at Sasuke wanting to kiss him again. He had never kissed her like that before and she wanted more, no scratch that she needed more. She leaned forward and their lips connected once more. Sasuke pushed her down softly and her head rested on the pillow, their lips never losing contact. Their tongues intertwined again, both teens getting more and more heated. The storm that was outside was forgotten. Soon enough clothes stated to scatter among the floor. Sasuke hands roamed her body wanting to remember the feel of her body.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned. Hey kissed again. Both teens knew that tonight would be the night that they would partake in the forbidden dance.

They separated both panting heavily, only clad in underwear; Sasuke in black silk boxers and Sakura in red boy shorts. Sakura coming to her senses covered her top naked half

"Don't" Sasuke whispered. "You're beautiful." She hesitated at first but slowly moved her hands.

Lightening flashed in the sky and thunder roared.

Sasuke stared at the girl, no, woman in front of him. He swore he was the luckiest guy ever. He had found a smart, funny, beautiful and the most perfect girl for him he looked at her face she was even more blushed than before, her hair was tousled, her eyes were half drooped and even in this state he thought she was breathtaking.

Sakura stared at Sasuke; she looked at the sweat trickle down his body. Right now she didn't know what she's do without him, she placed a finger on him and drew it down slowly causing Sasuke to moan. He was always there for her no matter what and even thought they fought she still loved him. Her eyes trailed lower revealing his black boxers, she knew she wanted him and he wanted her but when she caught sight of his 'junior' she couldn't help feel scared.

Sasuke sensing something was wrong by the looks on her face decided to speak. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said.

Sakura looked at him. "Its not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm…"

"Scared." He said.

She nodded. "And it's my…"

"First time." He finished.

She nodded once more. "Wait how'd you-, is this you first time?" she asked. Sasuke lowered his head and gave a small nod. Sakura smiled happy to know that Sasuke would be taking her innocence and she would be taking his. It's true that most girls would want a guy with more experience but knowing Sasuke was still a virgin made her feel more secure.

"I'd understand if you'd want a guy with more experience." He said getting ready to move.

She grabbed his wrist. "No" she hesitated a bit. "I-I want this." She said staring into his eyes.

"What about waiting till you're married?" he asked.

"You forgot the next option and I thi-, I know that the time is right." And with that she kissed him. Their tongues met once more and the last piece of clothing was removed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Did you think I would let you get this far if I wasn't?"

Sasuke eyeing the 'gift' that his brother gave him picked it up. "How did-, were you" Sakura asked in confusion.

"My brothers." He stated understanding what she was trying to say. Once again he hovered over Sakura. "You sure?" he asked.

She gave a nod. And with that he entered her. A sharp pain hit Sakura, she winced. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend cursing himself for causing her pain. He murmured sweet nothing into her ear trying to distract her from the pain.

--

The rain drummed on the window sill, that night the room was filled with noises of their passionate love making, but more important when Sasuke had entered Sakura they both entered a world where they were united, with a stronger bond, a stronger trust and a whole new relationship.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: yes! I just love this chapter don't you? Whooo! Yup so this story is wrapping up next chapter is graduation! And then it will be the epilogue. Don't cry, because next chapter will be awesome and maybe something you guys won't expect. So review! Please.**

**-purpleface14**


	29. graduation!

**Chapter 29: Graduation!**

**Disclaimer: it's really been a blast writing this over and over again (hint my sarcasm)…I do not own.**

**Author corner: Yay! And boos… the Yay new is you guys rock with all those reviews! Lol I guess I should have put up a little warning or something …sorry I forgot, but those reviews still rocked. Boo news is that after this chapter is the epilogue so yeah… but you guys should like this chapter.**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

One month had passed, and graduation has come. Ah yes graduation the time which all students wish to come, the time which all parents cry because their 'babies' are all grown up and the time which all teachers dread because they have to teach the whole syllabus again.

--

"You guys we finally made it." Ino said happily.

"I know I can't wait for college." Tenten said.

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Sakura asked

"She's over there freaking put." Neji said from behind Tenten. They all looked over at the big tree where Hinata who wore a green and black graduation gown, while the rest of them wore a black and green gown. Hinata was the valedictorian and right now she was hyperventilating while Naruto was trying to calm her down.

-**Hinata and Naruto-**

"I can't do it, why'd I have to be so smart." Hinata said.

"Calm down you'll be fine." Naruto said resting his hands on her shoulder.

"I cant I have stage fright." She said breathing deeply.

Trust me you'll be okay." He said.

Hinata froze "I-I think I'm going to be sick." She said running towards the bathroom.

--

**-Back to the group-**

"Sakura we need to talk." Sasuke said taking her hand.

"About what?" she asked looking at him.

"Look I'm n-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Ino.

"Sakura!, we got to go Hinata just went into the bathroom." Ino said.

"Oh gosh she must be freaked." She looked at Sasuke. "We'll talk later okay." She said before running off.

--

**- The boys –**

"You sure you're going to do this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered.

"This is one of the biggest things that you're going to do in your life, you might regret it." Neji said.

"I'm not." Sasuke said sure of himself.

**--**

**-1 Hour later-**

"…As we start a new life ahead of us, I would like to wish my fellow scholars good luck." Hinata said finishing her speech; it seemed that she had gotten over her stage fright.

"Now I would like to call the class of two thousand and eight up as I hand out the diplomas." The principle said.

--

**2 hours later-**

"Hinata your speech was amazing." Sakura said giving the girl a hug.

"Thanks." Hinata said.

-

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at the voice that called him, it was Itachi giving him a thumbs us sign and Rika who was now two and a half month pregnant waving at him.

"Hey Itachi! Rika!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke and walked over to them.

"Rika…I see you're doing well." Sakura said poking the pregnant girl stomach. She and Rika had built a friendship. "I can't wait for this little guy or girl to be born, then me and Sasuke could baby-sit." She said.

"You'll be the first one on my list." Rika said.

"Well we got to go; her parents are coming over today so bye." Itachi said.

-

"Sakura…" Sasuke said gesturing for her to come over so they would be secluded from the crowed.

"Oh, hey you wanted to talk." She said. Sasuke took his girlfriend hand and walked her over to a big tree.

"Ok look I'm not g-" Sasuke was once again interrupted. "Man…" he mumbled.

"Sakura, party eight o' clock tonight." A boy name Tory said.

"Can we talk later." She said, Sasuke nodded looking down at the ground.

"Can you help me spread the word?" Tory asked walking up to Sakura. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, he mouthed 'go'.

"Uh sure." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay so it's going to be…." Tory started to explain walking off with Sakura.

**-30 minutes later-**

"See you guys at the party." Tenten said walking off with Shikamaru. Ino and Neji had already left.

"Bye guys I got to go mom wants to take pictures." Hinata said pulling Naruto with her.

'Okay we're alone now perfect' Sasuke thought. "Uh Sakura about earlier." He said.

"Hmm…?" she said looking up.

"I don't know a easy way to say this." He said looking at her.

"Just say it I'll understand" she said.

He took her hands in his "Look I'm not go-" he was cut off once again. 'Every time doesn't anyone want me to do this!' he thought hitting his head against a nearby tree.

"Sakura!" a voice said.

Sakura eyes widened. "Dad!" she looked at Sasuke. "Can we-"

"Talk later." He said giving off a sigh "Yeah."

'He's been acting so weird.' She thought. "Come on I want you to meet my dad." She said holding his hand. "Dad I've missed you so much" she said giving the man a hug, he hugged her back.

"I've missed you to baby girl. Who's this?" he said eyeing Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke my boyfriend." She said with a blush.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke why don't we have a little chat." Mr. Haruno said.

"Mom…" Sakura whined knowing that her dad would go into overprotective mode.

"Jack…" Sakiyo warned

"Don't worry I only want to have a little chat, isn't that right." He said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah"

"Good why don't we take a walk." Jack said. Sasuke turned around and mouthed 'help me' sakura gave a nervous laugh and shrugged.

--

**- The party-**

Both Sakura and Sasuke had arrived to the party together the party was being held at the boy whose name was Tory's house. It was a big two story house and the music was blasting from it already.

"Hey uh… you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yeah" she answered. Once Sasuke went off to get the drink, Sakura went through the crowd and found the gang.

"Hey" she said. "Do you guys know why Sasuke's acting so weird?" She asked. The girls shook their heads 'no'. She looked at the boys. "Do you?" she asked.

"Weird…he's not acting weird, he's anything but weird" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay now you're acting weird." She said folding her arms.

"Do you hear that come on Hinata lets dance." Naruto said pulling Hinata.

Sakura looked at Neji and Shikamaru. They gave off a nervous laugh and shrugged. "Okay…" She felt someone tapping her shoulder; she turned around to see Sasuke smiling with her soda. "Thanks…" she said before taking a sip.

**-1 Hour later-**

'I'm going to miss this.' Thought Sasuke. Right now he and Sakura were dancing to 'forever' by Chris brown, his hands were on her hip and they were both dancing to the beat. Just then 'me love' by Sean Kingston came on.

"I love this song." Sakura said switching positions, he snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

'I'm definitely going to miss this.' He thought.

**-3 hours later-**

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Last time I saw him he was going upstairs." Tenten said.

"Thanks" Sakura said and headed up stairs.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked opening a door. "Oh my god ….sorry." she said slamming the door shut. She had just walked in on a couple doing well you know. After getting over that ordeal she walked down the hall and knocked on two doors but there was no Sasuke. "Okay last door." She said before opening it and saw Sasuke. "Do you know what I just saw while looking for you." She said.

"What?" he asked

"I just walked in on a couple." She said blushing. Sasuke laughed. "It's not funny…" she said.

"Yes it is." He said before sitting on the bed.

Sakura followed and also sat on the bed, there was an awkward silence. "So…why are you in here?" she asked.

"I was thinking." He stated.

"About what?" she asked.

"Us."

Sakura looked at him. "Us?"

He nodded "Look I've been trying to tell you this all day, I'm not going to the University of Florida" he said.

Sakura let out the breath she was holding. "Is that it, you had me worried for a moment. So what college are you going…Devry, Flager-"

"Sakura"

"Florida Atlantic-"

"Sakura"

"They're all close together so we'll still be able to see each other."

"Sakura!...I'm not going to any of those." He said.

She looked at him. "You're not going to college this year?" she asked.

He sighed; this was going to be hard. "I'm going" he said. "You know the Westwood College?" he asked.

She nodded. "None of the locations are in Florida."

"Yeah I got a Scholarship there." He said. "The one in Texas."

"B-but what about us going to college together like we planned." She said looking down.

He took hold of her hands. "I know we planned it but this is a good opportunity for me." He said. 'For us'.

"So what are you trying to say, you-you want to break up?" she asked he felt water drops on his hand. She was crying.

"What no!" he said.

"'Cause if you do you didn't have to wait so long!" she said sobbing loudly now and clearly not hearing him.

He raised her face. "Sakura I don't want to break up with you." He said wiping he tears away.

"You don't?" she asked.

"That's the farthest thing from my mind." He said. She looked at him as he got off the bed. "Look I know it will be hard but…" he pulled something out of his pocket.

'It can't be' she thought.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked opening a small velvet box. Sakura said nothing she was still in shock, inside the box was a diamond ring and four emeralds surrounding it. "Sakura" he said taking on of her hands. "I know this might be weird, but after all the things we've been through. I can't stand the thought of us not being together."

Sakura was speechless.

"This ring is a promise engagement ring and I promise that I will love you forever…"

Sakura felt tears coming from her eyes, did he just say love he never told her that after all they've been through. He always told her that he cared for her but never love.

"And I was thinking that after college and after we get our working lives straight we could…" he got down on one knee. "This really isn't coming out the way I want it, Sakura will you marry me?" He asked holding the ring up for her. "In a few years of course." He quickly added.

"Is this for real." She said not believing anything right now.

"It can be if you say yes" he said.

"What will my mom say?" she asked.

"I already asked her and your dad, they say the decisions all yours." He said. Sakura did the only thing she could at that moment she jumped on him tackling on the floor. "Is that a yes." He said hugging her.

"Yes" she said into his ear. He sat both of them up and slipped the ring onto her finger and gave a long passionate kiss. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you to." She said.

--

The happy now engaged couple walked to the door, opening it all their fiends crashed onto the floor."

"H-hey guys: Ino said.

"You guys were spying?" Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Dude I never knew you had such a sensitive side." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sakura that ring is beautiful." The girls said

"We have to plan a wedding." Ino said.

"The wedding isn't until after college." Sakura said.

"So who wants to go at my house to celebrate?" Tenten asked. Everyone agreed.

--

**-Shikamaru and Tenten's house-**

As Soon as everyone got into the house the first thing to come out of their mouths was. "What are you guys doing here?!" the asked looking at their parents.

"Is that anyway to speak to us." the parents asked. "Anyway we have a surprise for you guys." Mikoto said.

"What?" the group asked.

Fugaku handed Hinata and envelope. "No way!" the girls screamed.

--

**-California-**

It was the last break before the group went their separate ways. They were in California thanks to their parents.

"Our parent's rock!" Naruto said.

"Yeah they do." Everyone agreed.

They were all at the beach enjoying a two weeks paid vacation.

"Has anyone seen Sakura or Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"There they are." Hinata said pointing to, two figures running.

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sasuke give it back!" Sakura shouted.

"You have to catch me first." Sasuke said running faster.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

"That a threat?" he asked.

**-Back to the group-**

"And there they go." Neji said.

Ino burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"This was how it all began, it stared 'cause Sasuke took something that was Sakura's and she started to chase him." Soon all the girls started laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Hinata said.

"Pretty soon we'll be godmother." Tenten said.

"Wh-what did you say!" Sakura shouted walking towards the group.

"You know if they want to be godmother that can be arranged." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. She blushed.

"Lets make a toast." Tenten said holding up a can.

"That's not champagne." Ino said

"So…" Tenten said. Everyone shrugged and raised their cans. "To good friends…" Tenten stared.

"Great relationships…" Hinata said.

"And Sasuke and Sakura's baby!" Ino shouted.

"To Sasuke and Sakura's baby!" everyone shouted clicking the cans together.

"You guys…" Sakura said her face red. Sasuke just smirked. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, and to an everlasting friendship." Ino said. Everyone clicked their cans together and agreed, as the sun set in the distance.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: omgomgomg! It's like the end. Hope you liked it I'll be putting up the epilogue this week when my school closes for the summer. So yeah I remember this story when I did just put it up do you guys, it started with 0 reviews now I got over 300. So this makes me so happy. How'd you guys like it I want to here from you guys so please review!**

**-purpleface14**


	30. epilouge!

**Chapter 30:!epilogue! (Seven years later)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this awesome story.**

**Author corner: yes we've all made it it's the last chapter of what's with love sad isn't it? Okay I was going to update earlier but on Monday right after school my mom was like you have a job and I was like wtf so all week I was going to work and I came down with a horrid cold so I couldn't move, but have no fear I am here now and that's all that matter right. Okay on with the story!**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

It has now been seven years and the teens we've all came to know and love are no more. They at this point were now young adults and where are they right now and what are they doing and what happened in the last seven years you ask? Well you're about to find out.

--

**-Shikamaru and Ino-**

After graduating from school both Shikamaru and Ino got accepted into the same college, after finding that out they had a little 'celebration' you may call it. Coming back from California, Ino found out she was pregnant. After telling Shikamaru they figured it would be best to live in an apartment. It was tough at first but pretty soon they got accustom to being soon to be teenage parents thanks to the support f family and friends. Shikamaru went to college while Ino found work at a restaurant as a waiter. Soon enough nine months had passed and Ino had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, she had blonde hair like her mother and chestnut eyes like her father they named the child Ayame.

Three years had passed and the happy family had bought a house with their two year old daughter. They were now happily married. Ino had finished college and was a fashion designer while shikamaru was a computer technician.

Four years had passed and once again Ino was pregnant. Ayame was now six and Shikamaru didn't know anything about Ino pregnancy. They were currently eating dinner when Ayame asked a question. Let's take a look shall we?

"Can I have a baby brother or sister?" the little girl asked. Shikamaru nearly choked on his food and Ino just smiled. "So can I have one?" the girl repeated.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Well sweetie um…" he was lost for words and looked at Ino for help.

"Today's your lucky day darling; I have a surprise for both of you." Ino said standing up.

"What's the surprise mommy?" Ayame asked excited.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Ino announced.

Shikamaru got up and hugged his wife. "That's great." He said.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a big sister?" Ayame asked. They nodded.

"Yay! I have to tell Emily." Ayame said before running upstairs.

"This is great." Shikamaru said rubbing Ino stomach and gave her a kiss.

"I know." She said rubbing circles into his chest. "Want to celebrate?" she said with a sly grin.

"You know it." He said picking her up bridal style and walked upstairs to their room.

"Wait what about Ayame?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru kissed her neck. "She should be in her bed, so don't worry about her."

Just then a knock was heard. They groaned.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Ayame asked opening the door.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, they weren't expecting that.

--

**-Neji and Tenten-**

After graduating, both teens decided it would be best to split up. You see like Sakura and Sasuke they were both going to separate colleges far away from each other and they figured it wouldn't work out.

Two years later they both bumped into each other at a football game their colleges were having. They hit it off instantly and got back together.

Three years later they had finished college and moved back to Florida and bought rented an apartment. Tenten was now a veterinarian and Neji was a lawyer. They lived a happy life and soon after that Neji and asked Tenten to marry him.

Two years had passed and they were now happily married. They had just moved into their new home two weeks ago. Now you may be wondering what they were doing right now, well lets take a look.

The married couple was in the television room watching television, well actually Neji was watching television and Tenten was watching Neji.

"What?" Neji asked looking at Tenten.

"Nothing" she said folding her arms, Neji went back to doing what he was doing before. Tenten stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked. Tenten mumbled something. "What did you say." He asked.

"I want a baby!" she screamed.

Neji looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes" she said. "Ino told me she's pregnant again and I don't know I think my biological clock is ticking." She pouted "I really want a baby."

"Neji smirked. "That can be arranged." Tenten blushed. "I'll give you a head start." He said. Tenten got up and ran towards the stairs. "Times up." He said and caught her in no time. He kissed her passionately. They kissed all the way upstairs; Neji opened the door and walked Tenten to their bed. He walked back to the door and closed it. Well you can see where this is going so unto the next couple.

--

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

After graduating both Hinata and Naruto found out they were going to the same college along with Sakura. Their relationship was the strongest of the group and they never broken up.

Four years had passed and like everyone else the finally decided to live together. Naruto moved into Hinata's apartment since it was bigger. In to month's time they graduated from college, Hinata was a wedding planner and Naruto was a photographer.

Three more years had passed and I know what you all are thinking, were they ever going to get married? Well let's see shall we…

"Naruto this has to be the most romantic night I've ever had." Hinata said holding his hand.

'It's going to be even better.' Naruto thought.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said before tying a blindfold around her eyes. He held her hand and walked her into a park, and then took off the blindfold. Hinata gasp at the scene in front of her; there was a red carpet leading up to a throne. Naruto lead her up to the throne and told her to take a seat, she did so. Suddenly the park bushes lit up and trumpets began to play, then a man dressed in a jester costume cam onto to the carpet while riding a horse. When the man reached Hinata he came off the horse and kneeled down in front of Hinata and held a pillow with a diamond ring on it. Hinata hands covered her mouth.

"Master Uzamaki is wishing to take Ms. Hyuuga hand in marriage do you accept this offer." The man asked.

Naruto took the ring off the pillow and kneeled down in front of Hinata. He took her hand. "Remember the L.A. trip we had back in high school?" he asked. She nodded.

"Remember when I said I would always be your knight in shining armor?" he asked, she nodded once more. "Well do you want me to be?" he asked holding up the ring. Hinata stared at him and did the most unexpected thing, she slapped him. "Uh…" he said in a daze.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me this." She said.

"I guess I deserved that, so is that a yes?" he asked.

She nodded; he slipped the ring unto her finger and kissed her hand. "I love you." He said

Hinata was too happy to say anything so she kissed him.

There you have it people your question is answered now we move onto our next couple…

--

**-Itachi and Rika-**

Now as all of you may know the last time we saw Itachi and Rika, Rika was about two and a half or three months pregnant. A week or two after Sasuke's graduation Itachi had moved into Rika's apart that way he could be with her all through her pregnancy. When Rika was five months pregnant they had a small lovely wedding which only included close family and friends. And when she was seven months pregnant Rika couldn't wait any longer and had to know the sex of their baby, but there was a surprise for both of them when the doctor had told them that they were going to be the proud parents of twins! So… even though they already had a baby shower Sakura and the girls had planned a second one this time with bigger a better presents and Itachi wanted to know how all that stuff would fit in the apartment, so he went house hunting.

Two years later, Itachi was finished with college for good and was ow second in charge of his dad's business. He had his own office and everything. Rika had decided to be a stay home mom for the time being so that she could spend time with her babies. Who I may add were name Ryota; this was the boy he is the oldest by five minutes he had black hair with just a bit of orange…but you could only see it if you looked in the sunlight, and his eyes were light blue like Rika's. Now Ishe she was the girl twin, she had dark orange hair and she also had light blue eyes like Rika and unlike her brother she took after her mother she of course was more energetic and defiantly more adventurous.

Three years passed and since the twins were now five and headed of to kindergarten, which surprisingly Itachi had the hardest time letting his 'darlings' go off into the real world. Rika decided to open up her own restaurant which became very successful.

Two more years passed and the twins were now seven and were now in grade two. While Yuri, Shikamaru and Ino's daughter was in grade one now the reason I'm telling you this was because Ryota had a crush on Yuki but the only person who new about this was his sister who kept teasing him. Okay now enough of the pass lets see what they're doing right now shall we…

"I love you daddy." Ishe said giving her father a hug.

"Love you to my little treasure." He said tapping his nose.

"Okay Ryota get in bed." Itachi said.

"I don't wanna…I'm not even." The boy gave off a yawn. "Tired"

Itachi smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Right…" he said lifting him up and placing him into his bed.

"But it's true I'm not tired…" Ryota said before drifting off to sleep. Itachi placed the covers over Ryota and flicked the lights off before closing the door.

Itachi smirked and fixed his tie as he ran downstairs. "Okay the kids are to sleep." He said.

"Great." Rika said placing two plates down on the table. Itachi turned the lights down and lit two candles. Rika played soft romantic music. "It's been forever since we had a time for just the two of us." she said sitting down.

"Yeah it has." Itachi said also sitting down. He held both of her hands. "Happy anniversary." He said kissing each of her hands.

"Happy anniversary" she said leaning over the table and giving him a kiss.

Now on to the couple you've all been waiting on…

--

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

We all know what happened after graduation, yes they went to separate colleges but they kept in touch and visited each other every holiday.

Four years passed and college ended, Sasuke moved back to Florida and was a world famous doctor while Sakura went into wedding planning, she went into business with Hinata. Sasuke had kept his promise and they had a beautiful fall wedding which Sakura and the girls planned. It was a small wedding which was held in the garden of the most expensive hotel.

Three more years passed and this happy couple was happier than ever, why were they so happy you ask? Well you see they were about to have their first child. Sakura was nine months pregnant and she was due any day now. Lets take a look at what their doing at this very moment.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whined.

'Just a couple more day….' Sasuke thought with a sigh. So far for this week Sakura had three false labor alerts. "Yes dear." He said walking into the living room.

"My feet are cold can you get me my wool socks." She said.

"Anything for you…" he said walking up the stairs.

"And not the itchy ones."

"And not the itchy ones…" Sasuke mimicked going upstairs. He came back. "need anything else." She shook her head no.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Sasuke…" Sakura called.

Sasuke rolled out the bed. "Wha-what happened." He mumbled. He heard his name being called. 'God kill me.' "Yes Sakura."

"Can you get me my special pillow." She said.

"Of course."

**-10 minutes later-**

"S-Sasuke" Sakura called.

"Yes..." he said in a low growl.

"My water just broke." She said.

Sasuke stopped banging his head against the wall and ran downstairs.

--

-**Hospital-**

"Sasuke I hate you, I don't want you to ever touch me again!" Sakura screamed.

"You weren't saying that in bed." He mumbled.

"What was that!" Sakura screamed pulling Sasuke by his hair.

"Ma'am please try to calm down." The nurse instructed.

"I said I wish it was me giving birth instead of you." Sasuke said.

"Ohhh…" Sakura moaned letting go of Sasuke's hair, she was having another contraction. "Sasuke I swear I'm going to kill you, if you ever touch me again." Sakura growled. Sasuke shivered.

"Okay she's dilated lets get this baby put now..." the doctor said preparing. "Okay Sakura give me a push." The doctor instructed.

Sakura closed her eyes and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Ow…" Sasuke whined.

--

**-Waiting room-**

Everyone was in the waiting room, Ino was on the verge on bouncing, well I mean if she could she was now three months pregnant. Hinata and Tenten were betting if it was a girl or boy and Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were wincing from Sakura's screams.

--

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

"You're doing great Sakura, on more push." The doctor said.

"Sweetie you can do it." Sakiyo said. Sasuke was on the verge of tears when Sakura squeezed his hand again.

One minute later crying filled the air. Sakura was lying on her pillow red as ever and panting heavy. Sasuke was getting his hand bandaged.

Sakiyo wiped the sweat off of her daughter's forehead. "You did great honey." She said kissing her forehead. Sakura smiled at her mother.

"Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Uchiha, you have given birth to a healthy baby boy." The nurse announced. She handed the baby to Sakura.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakiyo said walking out the room.

--

**-Waiting room-**

The group looked up when they heard footsteps.

"IS it over?" Ino asked.

Sakiyo nodded. The girls shrieked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Neji asked.

"Boy." Sakiyo said,

"You owe me twenty dollars Tenten." Hinata said.

"Can we see them." Tenten asked. Sakiyo nodded.

--

**Sasuke and Sakura-**

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"Daisuke." Sakura said. "Daisuke Akiro Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at his son, he had black hair that trait was from him and green eyes that trait was from Sakura.

"My baby" Sakura said.

"Our baby." Sasuke corrected, he gave her a quick kiss. "And he's beautiful."

Just then the gang walked in and congratulated the new parents.

And that my friend is the end of the story. Oh wait before you review you're probably wondering what happened to Yuki and mark right. Okay let's see. Well after Mark and Yuki got arrested they were sent to jail for attempted rape charges. Two years later they met up in a strippers club, you see Yuki went into the life of being a stripper so hen they saw each other the instantly fell in "love" in the next few years they got married and had a somewhat normal life.

--

So you see even though there are ups and down, even if you are good are bad you can always find love.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author note: it's over for good. I don't think there will be a sequel –dodges the things you throw- I'm sorry its just that I'll be very busy this summer sorry… but I have good new I'll be having lots of luscious once shots and short stories out this summer so that good aye. Um I have a one shot coming out this week called ew cooties, it's a Gaara Sakura story its super cute so look out for that please. Um for old time sake.**

**Review for the last time, this will be the last time and I love all ya'll reviews to death they are awesome and I would like to say that in this whole story I had one flame.. One flame so that means something I rock and whoever wrote the flame(cause they didn't have the balls to sign it) sucked. So once again review!**

**-purpleface14 **


End file.
